


Silver and Gold: Year 5

by Nightmares_Are_Dreams_Too



Series: Five is the Number [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Wolf OFC, Alpha Wolf Remus, Angst, Animagus, BAMF! Minerva, Bellatrix is still a bitch, Boys In Love, Child Abuse, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, First War, Founders, Founders Heir, Gay, Girls in Love, Good Lucius, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Good Voldemort, Hurt/Comfort, I LOVE SIRIUS BLACK, Knotting, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mates, Multi, Parseltongue, Pining, Powerful OFC, Sentient Hogwarts, Smut, Soulmates, Time Travel, Time Turner, Wolf Pack Dynamics, Wolves are awesome, anti bullying OFC, bus she gets better, dumbledorbashing, feeeeelllllssss, good narcissa, good syltherins, hella pranks, knots, later on tho, lots of smut, marauders’ era, mom friend, mom minerva, pack bonds, so much, such gay, threeway relationship, wild magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmares_Are_Dreams_Too/pseuds/Nightmares_Are_Dreams_Too
Summary: After the war is over a new prophecy is made. But not about Harry for once, this time it’s about Melody Founders. An orphaned girl taken in by McGonagall and raised in Hogwarts. She has to travel back in time to when the Marauders are alive to try to change the future.(I really suck at summaries I’m sorry lol)





	1. 1

I slowly limped into the great hall, seeing body after body spread out on the ground. So much death and grief packed into this room, I looked up as I heard my name being called and felt an immense surge of relief when I saw Harry walking towards me.

"Mels! Thank Merlin you're okay. I couldn't find you for a while." I pulled him into a hug, a few stray tears leaking out at seeing him alive and not still in Hagrid's arms.

"Yeah no I was fighting with the. The twins." My voice cracked and I looked over at the small crowd of red headed people sobbing on the floor.

"Melody!" George saw me and ran over, collapsing in my arms and squeezing me as hard as he could.

"George!" I felt wetness where his face was pressed into my shoulder and carded my hands through his hair.

He stepped back with the smallest twitch of his lips as he looked at me, I grabbed his hand and led him back over to the rest of his family huddled around Fred's body on the floor. I passed him over to Molly and grabbed Ron's hand as I pulled Hermione into a hug as well.

I glanced around and saw Remus and Tonks hands outstretched to each other, I dropped to the ground with Hermione, breaking down into sobs as Ron and Harry wrapped their arms around us. I felt a warm hand on me shoulder and looked up into McGonagall's tears eyes and jumped out of my friends arms and into my adopted mothers.

"It's too much! This is all too much. Mom I can't do this!" I sobbed into her robes as she petted my hair and smoothed her hands down my back. "So much death and grief it's choking me, how am I supposed to move on when my love is lying on the floor without me!?" I cried for what felt like hours in her arms, nothing but more sobs and her and Molly's tearful shushing.

"Come with me my dear, come on." She led me away from the hall and into the castle, an arm around my shoulders and the other holding my hand on her chest.

She muttered the password for the Headmasters office and we went up the stairs, she sat me down in one of the plush chairs me poured herself a glass of firewhiskey, after looking at my face grabbed a second glass as well.

"Now I know how close you and Severus were, the closest he's gotten to a friend since Lily. And I know exactly how you felt about Sirius Black, don't look so surprised I am your mother in all but blood. Harry is feeling the same way right about now." I downed my glass in one drink feeling warmth for the first time today.

"I just wish the pain would stop! Isn't there some way to fix this! Harry can get back on his feet with the Weasleys and Hermione, but I'm not that close with them, you're all I have Mom." She sighed and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"Now that's just not true Melody! You have more frien-" She was cut off when the door banged open and Trelawney stumbled in.

"Are you okay?" She jerkily strode towards us making me pull out my wand.

"Oh!" McGonagall gasped when Trelawney looked at us finally with eyes clouded over.

"Five times the glass flips, five times she must turn. For without the other four the one is lost to oblivion. Three is the number of love under the full moon, fur as white as light, sweet as the sound her namesake is. Five times the glass flips, fives love to change their fate."

I stared at her in shock, as she spoke another prophecy. Minnie looked between me and Trelawney in shock and a bit of fear.

"Sybil? Are you okay?" She suddenly stepped backward her whole body jerked.

"Minerva? What am I doing here?" I just gaped at her, does she truly mot remember anything she just said.

"I don't know Sybil, maybe you should go to the Infirmary." I spun to gape at Minnie now.

"Yes Minerva I think I will." And just like that she walked out of the room quietly closing the door behind her.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy tits was that about!?!" She glared at me for my language but was apparently too shaken up to verbally reprimand me.

"That was another life and world changing prophecy." I snorted.

"Yeah but about who? And why now?" She looked at me and raised her hand to her temples massaging them a bit.

"I don't know Melody I don't." I sighed.

"Well let's try to work it out a bit." I shrugged anything was better than focusing on my grief.

"Five times the glass turns, five times she must turn. Sounds almost like a time turner, but five full turns would take you back...." She paused and stared at me, then the door and slumped into a chair. "Oh Merlin help me." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you think about it, five turns would take you back to when Siri and Remus we're here at school. Oh, oh!" She nodded wearily.

"For without the other four, that's the Marauders! The one will be lost to oblivion, that's who the prophecy is about obviously. But three is the number of love under a full moon, for as white as the light.. I don't really get that at all Mom." She stared at me for at least ten minutes before she looked away and sighed again.

"But the next part is obvious Mels. Especially to who she told it to. Sweet as the sound her namesake is." I looked blankly at her. "Melody." My eyes widened and I wheezed for breathe for a couple minutes.

"You mean it's about me....?" She slowly nodded. "Fives love to change their fate. What was I just talking about." I mutter disdainfully.

"I have a time turner Melody. I, well me and Albus always kept one on hand in case of emergencies. I guess you'd call this an emergency." She mumbled to herself and she went over to a portrait on the wall and pulled it forward, opening to a small alcove in the wall.

"But why me?" I cried standing up and holding her hands with the time turner in them.

"I don't know. No one knows who really makes the prophecies. But you had wanted to change the war and now you're given a chance." I shook my head tears slipping down my face.

"But I'll lose you!" She smiled at me, a hand coming up to cup my face.

"Don't worry my child. I will always be here for you in the past or future. But for this occasion I will tell you something for you to have more help in the past." I looked up at my mother in all but blood and nodded, taking the time turner from her. "I believe I was around your age and was cleaning out an old room in my house that a large family of rats had holed up in, I was so startled and angry at them that I on complete accident turned into a cat and chased them all out of my house." I was giggling uncontrollably by then.

"You became an Animagus on accident?" She nodded and I giggled louder, shaking us both with my laughter.

"I had been trying for months beforehand of course but couldn't quite make the transformation. But tell that to my past self and I'll know that you're telling the truth, for you are the only one bedsides Albus that knows that story." She presses a quick kiss to my forehead and I closed my eyes, reveling in the motherly attention she rarely gave me.

"And now, some advice. No matter how much I loved the man, don't ever fully trust Albus. He always has something up his sleeve to get what he wants and how he wants it. Do not tell him the whole prophecy. Tell no one the whole prophecy not even my past self, for it took years for me to learn Albus' true nature." I only nodded at her mutely.

"I've never actually trusted him mom. Especially after what he did to Sirius and Harry most of all. But I love you, I always have and always will Mom." She smiled warmly at me and stepped back. "Tell everyone I love them, especially George. And I don't know just say I left I needed time or anything you think of."

I took a deep breath and placed the chain around my neck. Pulling the hourglass pendant up to my face I flipped it five full times and almost threw up at the immediate blur of the room and ringing in my ears. I fell flat on my arse in the same exact room I was in but it looked newer.

"Ah hello there, no who are you?" I glanced up and did a double take at the youthful Albus Dumbledore that peered over his desk at me.

"Albus." I breathed, scrambling up and sitting heavily into a chair at my side.

"I do not to recall your name as you seem to know mine." He smiles at me with his stupid eyes twinkling.

"I am. Um my name is Melody Founder. And I am from the future. There was a prophecy made that I had to come back to this year and change the future." I rushed out in one breath as he sat back and steepled his hands in front of himself.

"I see, and you are from Hogwarts in the future I assume?" I nodded.

"This was yours and Moms I mean Minerva's time turner, kept behind that portrait." I pointed at where Mom had gotten the one I'm wearing currently.

"As you seem to already know my name, and where you are, and apparently Minerva is your mother, I'll take the chance and believe you. What do you suppose you must do to furious this prophecy then Melody?" I shook my head, mind whirring at the look in his eyes.

"I do not quite know?" He merely smiled.

"Then will you recite the prophecy for me and I will try to help?" Warming bells rang in my head at moms words about him, I quickly occluded my mind.

"Five times the glass flips, five times she must turn. Five is the number of the full moons, sweet as the sound her namesake is. Five times the glass must turn, fives choice will change their fate." He nodded slowly and leaned back in his chair, a twinkly stare on my face.

"Melody is your namesake, and you had to turn the time turner five times correct?" I nodded, "I don't understand the moons part just yet." I smiled at him.

"Actually I believe it's related to my Animagus, which is a large white wolf. I actually first shifted when I was five." I saw his eyes briefly widen in surprise and some alarm before he hid it with the stupid twinkle.

"That's very impressive, you sure are Minerva's child." I flinched in my seat.

"I am not her blood child, she adopted me at birth because I had been apparently left on the castles doorstep and no one could figure out how I'd even gotten there. She said as soon as she saw me I lit up the air with gold and silver sparks. She's been my mom ever since." I shrugged.

"Well then. You are a mystery are you not? Now I can have you become a transfer student from somewhere, but what year would you like to be placed into?" I thought about what year it was and who was placed where from my hazy memories of a drunk Sirius recounting his teenage years.

"I can believably pull off being a fifth year sir, I'd like to be resorted though I do not know what fate it is to know if the year has started or not yet." He smiled in that patronizing way.

"Why it is August 30th my dear, you came just in time to start the new year. I shall call the teachers into here to explain that you're a transfer student on the run from an abusive family and that'll settle things." I snorted at him.

"I will be telling Minerva the truth Professor, she won't believe that a nearly fifth year can match her spell for spell in transfiguration."

"Very we'll Miss Founder." He summoned his patronus and sent it out the door with a summons for all the teachers to head to his office.

Minerva was the first to arrive and glanced at me slowly before settling down to wait for the others. I shifted in my seat a little uncomfortable at all the teachers staring at me.

"This is a new transfer student from London, she is trying to escape an abusive family and I have allowed her to take her classes here instead. Allow me to introduce Melody Founder." They all nodded politely at me with sympathy or pity in their eyes and it made my skin prickle.

"Minerva, why don't you show dear Melody here down to the great hall for some dinner and then to a spare room for her to sleep until she is sorted into a house, she will be starting as a fifth year." She nodded and waited till all the other teachers were gone before beckoning me out the door.

"Melody, I hope you understand that if you ever need to talk I am here for you, as your teacher." I nodded and wondered mentally how I should break it to her.

"M-Professor wait. I actually have something to confide in you. With absolute privacy and discretion needed." She looked surprised but put up a silencing charm around us.

"You can tell me anything Melody and I will try to help." I laughed and scuffed my boot on the floor.

"Look this is going to sound a little crazy so I'm gonna just say it. I'm actually from the future, not running from an abusive family. You are actually my adoptive mother, and a prophecy was made about me as we were in your office after the battle." She took a step back to look at me in surprise.

"Now see here. I am not going to put up with any sort of pranks this year from you." She sternly pointed at me.

"It's not a prank I can prove it. When you were roughly 16 you transformed into your Animagus form, which is a cat, by almost complete accident when you were cleaning out an old room and a family of rats startled you!" The blood drained out of her face and she just stared at me for a long time, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"I don't. You. My daughter?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes you were and are my mom, I was abandoned on Hogwarts steps soon after I was born and no one knew how I got there, as soon as anyone came near me I apparently, and these were your words, screeched like a harpy until some glass actually broke. Until you walked out to see what the fuss was about and I shut up immediately and started shooting sparks of gold and silver in the air around you. So you took me in and raised me as your own in Hogwarts." I smiled, blinking tears out of my eyes at the memory of that.

"I don't. Very well. I believe you. But don't expect me to mother you here! I am not an old lady and haven't been anyone's mother for quite some time." I grinned at her and started walking toward the great hall.

This was going to be so much fun. And absolutely terrifying.


	2. 2

I waited anxiously behind a door next to the Professors table in the great hall, listening to the first years being sorted, then Dumbledore would announce who I was so I could walk out and sorted.

Nervous was and understatement.

"And now I have a surprise for you all, a transfer student is coming and starting her fifth year here. Please welcome Melody Founders." I opened the door to see everyone in the hall staring at me.

Walking over to where McGonagall was standing with the sorting hat in her hands I smiled at her.

I sat down on the hard stool and she placed the hat on my head, I felt my magic swirl around me and up to the hat.

Well hello there little one, you're sure out of your time aren't you?

"Hello again"

Now you really are giving me a dilemma, you are actually pure Slytherin and pure Griffindor. I haven't seen a child like you since the Founders kids went here.

"What does that mean?"

It means I know who you really are Melody, but don't worry, you're stronger and more powerful than you think you are.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

The whole hall was silent as the minutes stretched on with the dark haired girl on the stool. A hat stalk with a transfer, as time ticked away to passing 10 minutes Dumbledore and McGonagall shares worried looks.

Now where to place you.

"I've been in Griffindor already, but I think I'd do more good if I was in Slytherin here please."

So polite my child. Very well.

SLYTHERIN

The Slytherin table clapped loudly as the other three groaned. I slid the hat off my head and handed it back to a frowning McGonagall, stepping down off the stool I walked over and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Hello there." I glanced over to see a fair skinned blond leaning towards me.

"Hi." I smirked, of course he's the first to talk to me.

"My names Lucius Malfoy, my sullen friend her is Severus Snape. Welcome to Hogwarts and Slytherin." His voice was soft but had an edge to it.

He nudged the pale boy with dark hair to his shoulders who looked at me, barely nodded, and went back to eating.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't like people. Especially pretty girls." Severus elbowed him in the side and glared at Lucius.

"Oh don't worry boys, I bet we're gonna be such great friends." I smirked and then winked at Severus who flushed and hid his face with his hair.

"I think so too." I grinned at Lucius.

After dinner was done all four houses got up and made their way towards their respective house dorms, I glanced around and saw that no one was paying attention to me so I tapped Lucius on the shoulder.

"I know a faster way to get to the Slytherin common room, and no one else knows the way." I grinned and he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Do show us." He grabbed Severus's arm and dragged him along a s I walked over to a suit of armor.

I tapped the breastplate five times with my wand and it slid to the side, revealing a dark corridor. I looked over my shoulder at the empty hallways behind us and then walked through the doorway. There was lanterns every 20 feet so it wasn't pitch black in the passageway but I still lit up my wand for the extra light.

"Here we are." I pushed open a wood door and we stepped into the hallway across from the Slytherin dorms entrance.

"Very impressed." Lucius smirked at me and even Severus looked less bored.

"Belladonna" the portrait slid across and we stepped into the common room.

They both sat on a couch across from the armchair I had curled up in.

"So how did you know about that passageway?" I shrugged, studying my nails.

"I was here for about two months before everyone else and they gave me free reign as long as I didn't cause trouble. There's dozens of passageways just like that leading all over and outside of the castle." Lucius looked impressed and Severus leaned forward more, actually looking at me.

"That's impressive, so why were you here so soon before any other students?" I mentally sighed.

"Abusive family you know? Dad killed mom, tried to do me in but I ended up obliviating him and then applied to come here early and Dumbledore let me." Shock crosses both of their faces before smoothing out.

"That's, tragic." I scoffed.

"Yes yes very much so. Goodnight boys." I stood up and waking into the fifth year girls dorm seeing my truck on top of the bed under a window.

I flicked my wand and my clothes put themselves away in the little dresser next to my bed and I changed my sheets to a soft grey silk. So much better, as I walked back out of the bathroom three girls walked in.

"You must be the new girl?" I looked up and saw a black haired girl with frizzy curly hair, a soft blonde girl with pin straight hair, and another blonde girl but it was darker and not quite as straight as the others.

"Yes and you are?" The black haired one cackled and plopped into the bed furthest from mine.

"My names Narcissa, these are my sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda." I shook her hand and nodded at the other two.

"Nice to meet you." I sat down on my bed and opened my potions book.

"Are those silk sheets?" I looked up to see Narcissa trailing a hand on one of my pillow cases.

"Yeah, I had them at home so it's easier to have them here. Plus they're soft as hell." I smirked at them.

"At least someone else is classy here. Cissy prefers satin sheets but I don't care either way." Bellatrix grinned like a maniac at me.

"I like to live a life of luxury, and since I have the money to do so why the hell wouldn't I?" Narcissa changed her sheets to a pale silver satin along with her pillows.

"Exactly." Bellatrix cackled like a bloody witch again.

"Goodnight then, I have double potions first thing and I'd like to be properly awake for my favourite subject." I nodded at them and closed my curtains.

Placing a silencing charm on my curtains and a locking charm on my trunk and dresser I dragged out a faded looking leather jacket. I slid it through my fingers feeling the worn and cracked leather. It still barely smelt like Sirius, I wouldn't have had it except he had covered me in it the night before the hall of memories at the Ministry. When I lost him forever, before we even were official with anyone else. Before we even really talked about what was happening between us, and with Remus as well.

I shifted into my Animagus form and curled around the jacket, burying my muzzle into the middle of it.

I groaned and laid my head against the table top, nursing my third cup of coffee. It was too damn early for me to be awake.

"Good morning Princess." I groaned louder and glared at Lucius with my face still pressed to the cold table top.

"Lucius I swear to all that is holy if you bother me with being loud I will hex your hair bright pink for the whole year." Severus hid a snort behind his hand and Lucius backed away and sat on the other side of Severus.

"What classes do you have first?" I looked up in surprise at Severus whispering to me but smiled at him.

"Double potions right off the bat, I'm excited though it's my favourite subject." He side eyed me and nodded.

"It is the only interesting subject at this school, though the professor is an idiot sometimes." I sat up and drank the last of my coffee.

"Yeah I know, let him once or twice. Don't really like him at all. Gives me the creeps." He smirked at me. "Well let's get to class then." I stood up and he followed.

Just as we walked through the doorway I felt the prickle of a hex race up my spine and was half turned when it hit me in the side of the head. I glared around the room until I saw Sirius Black half standing with terror written on his face and his wand still in his hand.

"Melody?" Severus stepped back through the doorway and stopped as he looked in surprised horror on his face. I flicked a strand in my eyes and saw it was red and gold, bloody Griffindor colours.

"Nobody. Messes. With. My. Hair!" I flicked my wand at him and promptly turned around and slid my arm in the crook of Severus' who glared at me for it.

I walked out of the hall with Sirius' yells of panic as his hair grew all the way down to the floor and then some. I smirked at Severus as he futilely tried to pull his arm from mine.

"Nice jinx on Black." He muttered.

"He fucked up my hair, only fair I do the same." I flicked my wand at my own head and the red and gold faded into a deep purple.

I kept my arm linked with Severus' until we sat down at a table in the back of the potions classroom. His glares burned holes in the side of my head the whole time. As soon as we had walked in the whole classroom burst into whispers as they saw who we were.

"Do you have to cause useless gossip?" I grinned and nodded at him.

"Of course Sev, otherwise it's too boring." I flicked my hair over my shoulder and flicked down into the chair next to him. "I bet you 20 galleons that by the end of the day there's multiple ridiculous rumours about us having a secret affair." I drawled and he spluttered, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Fine." He shook my hand and I grinned.

"Now class, since he have a new student here we'll skip brewing for today." I sighed and raised my hand.

"Actually Professor, if you don't mind I'd much rather get right to brewing. Potions was my best subject in my last school." He seemed surprised.

"Very well, we are brewing pepper up potion today, instructions are on the board and the ingredients are in the supply closet." He waved his wand and words formed on the chalk board.

"I'll grab the ingredients, you get the cauldron preheated." I stood up and didn't give Sev time to respond as I walked over to the supply closet and grabbed all that we needed.

I set the jars of ingredients on the table and lined them up in the order that we'll be adding them into the potion, Sev looked over as he added the first item into the cauldron and frowned as he looked over the rest of the jars.

"That's not on the list of what to use you know." He pointed at a little jar I had kept closer to me than the others.

"I know, but I've brewed this potion so many time that adding this will increase it's effects slightly and will cut the brewing time down by 2.4 minutes." I shrugged as he stared at me.

"You definitely are more than meets the eye, Melody." I grinned.

"Just wait Sev, there's a lot more where this came from." He sighed and focused back onto the potion that was bubbling perfectly.

We worked really good together, not much talking but able to fluidly move around and with each other as we focused on finishing the potion. As soon as the last ingredient was added and it was stirred properly Sev bottled up a sample of it and then set a stasis charm on the rest of the cauldron.

"Okay, time is up. Please leave your samples on the table next to your cauldron." Slughorn walked around the room and started collecting everyone's samples. "Well done you two, it looks like it's an perfect potion, I would like to see you two after class for your prizes." He smiled and clapped me on my shoulder.

"That was a most impressive potion you two made today. I host dinner parties in my office every other Friday at 6, details are in these envelopes." He handed us both an envelope that was bright gold, I smiled and thanked him as we walked out of the classroom.

"The infamous Slug Club eh? I don't know whether to be flattered or disgusted by the name." Sev snorted as I linked my arm with his and we walked to our next class.

The rest of our classes passed rather quickly, I had to keep Sev on my arm to avoid Sirius who was trying to corner me about his hair. Which was hilarious, in Transfiguration a student tripped over it and started yelling at him in the middle of class. After lunch we had charms and it seemed Sirius had found someone to braid it, leaving the end of it hanging just at his ankles. I decided then to put my plan of befriending the Marauders into action later tonight, I'll sneak into their dorm room and offer to finally fix his hair.

"I am so tired." I whined leaning my head on Sev's shoulder as we walked from dinner into the great hall towards the Slytherin common room.

"Maybe you should be sleeping at night instead of doing Merlin knows what at all hours after curfew." I rolled my eyes.

"But that's the only time I can have my fun without everyone in my way!" He sighed and gave the password to the portrait.

"Well look at the happy couple! I do believe Severus, that you had previously told me you don't date during school. Especially birds." Lucius had a sardonic smirk on his face as we sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. "The entire school is abuzz with your love story." I grinned.

"Ha! I told you Sev, pay up!" I bounced in my seat as I held my hand out.

He sighed and reached into his robes, pulling out a couple of gold coins and placing them in my hand with a frosty glare on his face, much to the surprise to Lucius and Narcissa.

"And what was that about?" Lucius sat down in an arm chair and daintily crossed his ankles.

"Don't you know what winning a bet is Lucy?" I drawled, pocketing the coins as Lucius' face pinked a bit.

"Of course I do!" He snapped at me. "I meant what was the bet about." I rolled my eyes at his pouting.

"She just likes to cause gossip. She bet me 20 galleons that there would be ridiculous rumours about us dating by the end of the day, and I stupidly agreed to it." I smiled and patted Sevs arm condescendingly.

"And why do you enjoy causing gossip and drama?" I shrugged and leaned back against the couch.

"Because it's fun, people will see something and immediately spout off and make it many times worse and outlandish than what they had seen. I'd love nothing more than to walk down the hall and hear people asking each other if it's really true that Dumbledore's beard actually comes off at night or if Slughorn really does prefer the, students, over the teachers." The all stared at me in surprise, then Narcissa laughed.

"Oh my. You are definitely going to make these years more interesting. I think I do quite like you." I grinned at the small smirk that played on her lips.

"Oh trust me, there will never be a dull moment while I'm in this school." Sev sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But for now, I'm going to take a nap. I have some, fun, for the Griffindors planned for after curfew." I smirked at them as they all chuckled.

I curled up in my bed with the curtains closed tight and slipped into a dreamless sleep, startling awake a couple hours later as my alarm went off. Stretching as I stood up quietly, my dorm mates were all sleeping already, and tiptoed our the door. The common room was empty except for Severus sitting in front of the fire and reading a book.

I creeped up behind him and then leaned down next to his ear and loudly said, "Hello there Severus!" He yelped and fling himself up and off the couch, catching his foot on the rug and dropping to the floor.

"How dare you!" He hissed at me as I doubled over in silent laughter.

"Oh, oh your face Sev. I wish I had brought a camera!" I chucked quietly as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his robes, still looking affronted.

"Do you think it's funny to scare people? Maybe you'd have been better being in Griffindor with Potter and Black." I stopped laughing and glared at him.

"It was a harmless prank you bloody git, don't you ever compare me to Potter. I like having fun with people not bullying them." His face was blank. "I'd turn your hair into a bouquet of flowers, not throw you down the stairs." He just nodded quietly and sat back down.

"Okay then." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Well goodnight Sev." He didn't even look up from his book as I walked out of the common room entrance.


	3. 3

Walking through the dark passageway I grinned as I thought of what to do before I actually help, vaguely wishing I had brought a camera for their faces when I literally drop into their dorm room. A light appeared in the floor ahead of me and I stopped at it, looking down at the square of grey light before laughing as I jumped through it.

"What the hell!!" I turned to see four boys sitting on the floor with matching horrified expressions.

"How in the world did you just get in here!?!" Sirius pulled out his wand as he stood up and the other three followed.

"Now now boys, I'm here to play nice this time." I raised my hands in a placating manner with a grin on my lips.

"That doesn't answer my question, how did you get in here. Apparating isn't possible in the castle." Sirius stepped forward, wand still pointed at me.

"It's a secret me and the castle have together Sirius." I winked at him and he grimaced at me.

"Either tell us or we'll make you tell us." I raised my eyebrow at him and crossed my arms, leaning against a bedpost languidly.

"That's what you think sweetheart, but don't worry if you play nice I'll tell you." He glared at me and slowly lowered his wand. "Now let's be civil and sit back down."

"You're the new girl aren't you." I glanced at Remus and nodded.

"Melody Founders at your service." A crooked grin on my face as I gave a mocking bow at them.

"No but really, how'd you get in here if you didn't apparate?" James piped up, leaning forward.

"A secret passageway." They all looked shocked.

"Which one? We thought we found all of them." I shook my head.

"There are dozens of passageways in this castle, I found all of them while I was given free reign over the summer before everyone got here." Sirius and James glanced at each other, doubt written on this faces.

"They gave you free reign in the castle?" I nodded and James grinned. "Will you show us?" Sirius glared at him and I smirked.

"I could. For a price." All four faces glared at me.

"And what is your price?" Remus calmly asked.

"Stop bullying Severus." James and Sirius laughed.

"We're not bullying him, it's just a few pranks." An icy glare at them made him flinch.

"Pranking him would be scaring him, or turning his hair into flowers. Not throwing him in the air and threatening to strip and humiliate him. Pranks don't leave bruises or broken bones James Potter." Sirius scoffed. "You're no better than him Sirius Black, Yes I know who you are. IF you keep treating him like this you're no better than Bellatrix and Narcissa." He stood up and pointed his wand at me. "Oh go ahead, nothing you can cast will ruffle my hair." He scoffed.

A red light emerged from the end of his wand and promptly exploded as a soft blue barrier rose around me. He scowled and cast three more curses in a row, all of them meeting the same fate. Remus and James looked on in amazed facination until Remus stood up and deftly plucked Sirius' wand from his hands.

"Hey!" He glared at Remus.

"Like she said, nothing is getting through that shield. I've never seen one so strong." He sat Sirius back down and turned curious eyes on me. "I agree with your price, and will make sure the others keep to it as well." I grinned at him, a flush rising on my cheeks as he kept his gaze locked on my face.

"Very well. Since you're being so nice," I glared at Sirius who was still pouting. "I'll also answer any question you might have, one question per person. Any kind of question, you'll be surprised at what I actually know." I said that last part making eye contact with Remus, so I saw when his eyes widened and a guarded look come over his face.

"Any question?" I nodded at James.

"How do I get Lily to like me?" I snorted and the other three laughed. "What? She said anything." He grumbled at our laughter.

"Stop pestering her so much you idiot, you may have some good looks but you need to use you brain. Woo her, don't annoy her." He glared at me and grumbled some more under his breath.

"I, I think I'll save my question. If that's allowed?" I smiled at Remus and nodded.

"I can't think of anything to ask." Peter squeaked.

"Then just save it like Remus did." I shrugged.

"Can you, can you teach me that shield spell?" I frowned at Sirius but nodded.

"I can, it's a very difficult spell. Not unlike the patronus, but it is easy to do after you first learn it. Do you three want to also learn it?" James and Peter shook their heads but Remus nodded.

"I'd love to, I have never seen or heard of a spell that creates a shield that looks like yours." A grin formed across my face.

"That's because it's my shield." His eyebrows raised.

"You mean to say that you created the spell?" I nodded and they all gaped at me.

"That's awesome!" James burst out, grinning madly at me.

"It took me three years and a lot of practice before I perfected it though." I shrugged at them.

"How old are you really?" I frowned at Sirius.

"Don't you know it's considered rude to ask a girl her age?" He blushed. "But I am actually 16, had to leave in the middle of my fifth year at my last school so I just decided to do it over again." Remus didn't look like he believed me but the other three did.

"Now about those passageways...?" I laughed at the expectant look on James' face.

"I can't show you boys that tonight but tomorrow during our free period I will." He sighed and hung his head.

"By the way, you were looking for us specifically tonight correct?" I frowned but nodded at Remus. "Then how did you know that this was our room?" I grinned and pointed at their beds.

"I accidentally fell through this passageway once and saw your initials carved into the bed frames, didn't know who you were of course, but once I heard your names I put two and two together." James grinned.

"Also. Can you fix my bloody hair!?! Even McGonagall couldn't do it, and this is killing me." I giggled at the irritated look on Sirius' face as he held up the long mane of hair that he had braided together.

"Yeah just stand up." I stood as well and walked over to him.

Standing much closer than I needed too I undid the braid in his hair and held it up. Pulling my wand out of my pocket I aimed it at the mass of hair and muttered the incantation to shorten it again, the hair seemed to grow backwards as it shortened in my hands until it was just a bit longer than it naturally was.

"Oh sorry, it's a bit longer than before. I can just cut it if you want." He shook his head and walked over to the mirror by his bead, angling his head this way and that.

"I think it looks great!" He grinned at me and my heart skipped a beat.

I saw Remus turn to look at me and I knew he had heard it, I coughed into my hands and took a step back before dropping gracefully to the floor about three feet away from them.

"So what were you guys doing before I dropped in." Sirius grinned at the pun I made while the others groaned.

"Nothing! I mean we were just uh, talking?" James stuttered out and Sirius glared at him.

"Were you working on that map of yours?" They all stared at me in shock yet again. "I said don't be surprised at what I know." I giggled.

"How did you know about the map?" I glanced at them.

"It's literally sitting in plain view." I drawled making them all scramble to hide it. "But no really, I heard the paintings talk about you four always working on some sort of map of the school." Remus dragged a hand down his face.

"Do the teachers know about it?" I grinned again and shook my head.

"No I kinda figured it wasn't something you wanted anyone to know about so i bribed them to stop talking about it." James gaped at me.

"I um thanks?" I giggled.

"You're welcome. Plus since I'm going to be showing you guys all these new passageways I get to see it too." Sirius and James made eye contact before nodding at each other.

"Very well." He pulled the parchment out from under the bed and spread it onto the floor between us.

"This looks fantastic!" They grinned at me. "You guys charmed it to show everyone everywhere in the castle. But do you have it charmed to show the passwords for everywhere?" James looked at me confused.

"No because they change so often that it'd be stupid to do so." I shook my head.

"I know a spell that will do that, even tot he teachers offices." They again looked at me in shock and just a little bit of admiration. Fred and George had figured out how to do that just before they gave the map to Harry.

"That's bloody brilliant! We could do such better pranks and they'll never catch us!" Sirius and James high fived and Remus just stared at me.

"I know that i'm gorgeous but can't you stop staring so much?" I winked at Remus and he coughed as his entire face turned red.

"Aw does Moony have a crush?" James froze as the words left his lips.

"Such cute nicknames." They all glanced at each other. "Prongs." James' head whipped up and gaped at me. "You know to anyone that will actually stop and listen the portraits really do notice a lot of things." I grinned and winked at them.

"Yeah, just silly nicknames." James stuttered out as Sirius kicked his leg and Remus glared at him. Peter even looked up from his stash of food and glanced at James.

"Eh they're cute. I got away with calling Lucius, Lucy." I grinned as Sirius started laughing.

"Oh Merlin! How did you get away with it? His ex tried to call him Lu once and he hexed her so bad she couldn't speak for a month." I giggled.

"Because he wants to shag me." I shrugged as they all choked.

"Bloody hell Melody." I grinned at Sirius' raised eyebrows.

"He's not really my type, too stiff and not enough fun. Plus I don't really like blondes." Sirius barked out a laugh, James joining in but Remus was still pink in the ears.

"What about brunettes?" I smirked at Sirius.

"I prefer a light brown or black haired guy, can't be too dull though. I'd hate to be the more fun person in the relationship." James laughed and glanced between Remus and Sirius.

"I can say for sure that I am not a dull person." Sirius winked at me and Remus started coughing.

"What a flirt Sirius." I drawled, glancing at Remus out of the corner of my eyes and he was studiously staring at the map on the floor, his ears still pink. "But alas I have my eye on someone already so." I shrugged and he groaned.

"Pleasee tell me its not Snivellus." I glared at the rude name.

"No. He's just my friend, he's also kinda too uptight for me. I've made him smile but still haven't heard him laugh." I shook my head at them. "No I've been eyeing a light brown haired cutie that I saw at breakfast." James and Sirius both glanced at Remus who was very intently looking at the map, his face bright pink.

"Oh really now?" I winked at Sirius and he grinned. "Maybe if you tell us his name we could help, is he in Slytherin?"

"No he's not in my house." His grin got wider.

"Is he in Hufflepuff my chance?" Even James caught onto what Sirius was getting at, eyes wide as he glanced between me and Remus before he grinned as well.

"Oh Merlin no. Too soft, I like them rough." Remus choked on the bar of chocolate he has started eating and stood up, almost running into the bathroom.

"Do you now?" Sirius and James laughed as Remus all but slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Oh definitely, I don't want no spineless boy. I like to have a lot of, fun, so to say." A wry grin crossed my face as loud cough came from the bathroom.

"Hmm, well do we know someone like that James?" They made eye contact a manic grin on both their faces.

"I believe we actually do Sirius." The bathroom door slammed back open and Remus glared at them two before striding over to his bed and climbing in, drawing the curtains closed behind him.

A loud peal of laughter fell from my lips as all three of us smirked at each other. I held a hand up as James opened his mouth again, raising my wand I cast a silencing bubble around us. I pointed towards Remus' bed when Sirius raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't want him hearing us." A small blush rose on my cheeks.

"So you fancy him then?" I looked away from them and nodded.

"He seems like a great guy, a little quiet but I talk enough for two or more people to begin with so." I shrugged and pulled my legs to my chest, resting my chin on my kneecaps. "Plus you know what they say about the quiet ones." I grinned at the disgusted face James pulled at me.

"Gross Mels." His eyes widened a bit and his face flushed as he realized what he said.

"Mels huh? I like it." A soft smile on my face as I glanced between them two.

"You're actually really cool, for a Slytherin." I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently from what the sorting hat said, I am 100% pure Griffindor AND 100% Slytherin, I only picked Slytherin because I look better in green than red." They stared at me again. "What? It's true, I'm too pale for red." They looked at each other.

"That's why it took you ten minutes to get sorted?" I nodded. "All the teachers are saying that you were the longest hat stall in history." My eyebrows rose to my hairline.

"Damn. I'm just that good." They both laughed and shook their heads at me.

"Jamie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" They looked at each other for a minute and nodded. "Melody Founders." I looked at him, startled by the use of my full name. "How would you like to become a Marauder?" My eyes widened and I looked at James who was grinning.

"Really? You don't care that I'm in Slytherin?" They both shook their heads.

"You're also a Griffindor, don't forget. We'll talk to Remus and Peter in the morning, but Peter always does what James does, and I'm pretty sure Moony is already mooning after you." I giggled at the pun and nodded my head.

"I'd love to." I held out my hand to them. "Here's to many pranks and lots of laughter." They both grinned and grabbed either side of my hand, a weird three way handshake.

"Now," James yawned. "Let's talk more tomorrow in class. We'll see you in potions." I smiled and nodded.

Cancelling the silencing charm I glanced at Remus' bed just to see his curtains flutter. I opened the door to their dorms and slipped out, a chorus of goodnight following me out of the room. I strode out of the common room and into the hallway, just as I turned a corner I ran into someone. I gulped and looked up in dread just to see McGonagall glare at me.

"Do tell, Miss Founders, what you were doing coming out of the Griffindor common room when you are in fact, a Slytherin?" I glanced around the hallway to see it empty.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was visiting Sirius Black to fix his hair as he couldn't find anyone else to do it, and all five of us got to talking and we didn't realize what time it was until Peter stared snoring on the floor." I leaned toward her more. "It also had to do with the, Prophecy. I know that's not an excuse for breaking the rules, but them four boys are a part of it I just know it." I frowned as she sighed.

"Very well. No detention this time, next time you won't be so lucky." She stepped around me and I snagged the sleeve of her robes to stop her.

"Can you please, maybe not tell Dumbledore about me seeing them? I just, I'm sorry. Forget it." She stared at me for along minute.

"No do continue, why wouldn't you want him to know?" I glanced around again before throwing up another silencing spell, much stronger than the first.

"I am sorry Minerva." Her eyes widened as I said her first name and she realized how serious I was. "It's my magic you see, it doesn't trust him. I don't like it, my magic has never lied or been wrong before. It even saved my life against Tom before. And because of what I've seen Albus do in the future. I don't trust him at all and would much rather he know as little about me as possible." I drew in a deep breath and nodded at her.

"I, I don't understand Melody. He is the Headmaster and a very kind man." I shook my head and gave a dry laugh.

"If you knew him now like you do in the future, you'd say otherwise. Just please don't tell him about my friendship with them. Please." She still looked worried but nodded and I sighed in relief.

"Goodnight then Miss Founders." A curt nod and she strode off through the hallway, resuming her rounds.

"Goodnight Mom." I whispered after her before I turned around and started walking towards the dungeons, making sure not to get caught again.

I slipped into my bed unnoticed by anyone else and sighed, closing the curtains and throwing up a silencing spell for the third time tonight. I shifted again and curled up, enjoying the fresh scents of Remus and Sirius on my robes as I slipped into sleep.

I slammed my head into the table in the great hall, too tired to do anything. I looked up as someone sat next to me, my eyes widened in surprise as it was Severus. But his hair, was not greasy looking and he was obviously avoiding my gaze. He slid a purple vial toward me and then went back to ignoring me.

"Pepper up potion?" He nodded and I quickly poured it into my coffee and chugged it. "So good." I slurred and his cheeks pinked a bit. "You have no Idea how much I needed that." He raised an eyebrow at me and just shook his head.

"You went out last night, I figured that you'd want one." He shrugged again but hid his face with a curtain of soft looking hair.

"Aw Sev you really do care." He flicked his hair away and glared at me. "By the way, your hair looks absolutely amazing you know." His ears turned pink, and he huffed.

"Yes. Thank you? I suppose." I giggled, bumping his shoulder with mine.

"You sound like you've never said those words before." His mouth pressed into a thin line and he shook his head. "Well since you're going to be stuck with me for a friend for the rest of your life get used to it." He froze and turned to look at me.

"Rest of my life? You're mad." I rolled my eyes.

"You're actually a really great person Sev, you can't hide it from me. So yes you're stuck with me." I stuck my tongue out at him and he huffed.

"Excuse me?" We both turned to see a shy looking Remus and a grimacing Sirius at his side.

"Yes boys?" I raised one eyebrow at them as Sev stiffened beside me.

"Remus said yes!" Sirius blurted out, making Remus' whole face and down his neck flush bright pink. "He agreed to let you join Mels! Isn't it great!? I told you he lik-" Remus slapped a hand over his mouth, not meeting my eyes as he sighed.

"Mels?" Sev sneered next to me, turning the full force of his glare at me. "You seem to be quite, familiar, with her." He scooted away from me and made to stand up.

"It's not like that Severus!" I caught his arm and shoved him back on the bench ignoring the glare he sent me.

"Yeah Sn-Severus," Sirius flinched at the glare I sent him as he caught himself. "We just met her last night when she came to fix my hair. After scaring us, I mean, and then we just got to talking." He shrugged while Sev gaped at him for saying his real name.

"Exactly. Now let's go to class, i'll see you two later okay?" Remus smiled at me and Sirius winked as they walked away.

"Did you Imperius them?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No I just made sure they'd stop being overly mean to you and beat it into him and Potter until they agreed." I shrugged as he gaped at me again.

"I don't need your pity or help you know." I sighed and grabbed his arm again as we walked to potions.

"I never said you did, but that's what friends do for each other." He stopped and stared at me, a bewildered look on his face.

"So what did you really do to them?" I grinned.

"I dropped through the middle of their ceiling and scared them so bad, then showed that no matter what they did they couldn't make me leave or talk. Then gave them an ultimatum to stop hurting you, now they can and will still play pranks on you, nothing in the entire world could stop that from happening. But they wont be as cruel, and maybe if you ask me nicely I'll even help you prank them back as long as it's not going to cause serious injury or humiliation." He stopped and stared at me again, then burst into laughter.

I smiled at him as he doubled over in laughter, his face open and happy, he looked quite handsome while laughing like this. It took him a couple minutes to regain his composure, he stood back up, a smile still playing on his lips as he looked at me.

"You know Severus, you look gorgeous when you laugh like that, why don't you do it more often?" His whole face flushed.

"I don't, I mean. Melody," He looked at me and gripped my shoulder with one hand. "I'm gay." He whispered it and then looked away, dropping his arm.

"Ooooo!" I squealed, jumping at him and pulling him into a hug, to his discomfort. "I know you are, you're just my best friend Sev." He looked down and me and tentatively smiled at me.

"I think you are my best friend too, Mels." A wry grin spread on his lips as I took a step back and laughed.

"Good. Plus I fancy someone right now, that isn't you so." I shrugged as I slid my arm through his again, and he didn't even try to pull away.

"Oh really? Is it by chance Sirius Black?" I choked on air and coughed for a couple minutes as he smirked at me.

"As absolutely gorgeous as he is, no it's not him." He raised both eyebrows at me as we started walking again.

"Then do tell who is it. Please don't let it be Malfoy." He shuddered and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ew no, I don't like blondes, though I do know that he want's dearly to shag me. But i also know that Narcissa fancies him." He laughed again and nodded.

"Yes he does, but if you don't like blondes, and it's not Black, who is it?" A blush climbed up my face.

"Lupin." I whispered.

"Remus Lupin!?!" He shouted making me pull back and punch his arm.

"Don't yell it you bloody git! Or it'll be over the whole school by lunch! I'd rather let him make the first move thank you very much." He rubbed his arm and glared at me.

"You punch abnormally strong for a girl." I glared and he raised his hands. "Sorry, again. You just surprised me." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, my type is pretty surprising to some people. No one can find out though, they don't care that I'm a Slytherin but everyone else in Slytherin will give me and him hell for it." He nodded as we walked into the classroom and took a table in the back.

"Yeah especially because he's a-" he froze mid sentence and glanced at me.

"Yes I know what he is, no I do not care. Where I was from my best friend was married to a werewolf and I absolutely loved him. He's just a person and no one will convince me otherwise." I glared at him and he just shrugged.

Just as he opened his mouth to reply a choked noise came from the doorway, Sirius and James looked confusingly at a frozen Remus. My eyes widened as I realized he heard every word I had said and my entire face felt like it was on fire, I dropped my head onto the table with a loud thunk and groaned.

"Smooth Mels, very smooth." I groaned louder and slammed my head onto the table again.

Sirius and James ended up sitting at the table in front of us and they both turned and grinned at me, before glancing at Sev and politely nodding at him. Sev looked at me with wide eyes after they faced the front again and I bumped his shoulder. A smile twitched on his lips, daring to roll his eyes at me as we both turned toward where Slughorn walked in and started talking.

The class was uneventful as me and Sev worked fluidly together to brew skele-gro for the infirmary, until I glanced up at the boys in front of me as they started jumping around. I gasped as they turned and hugged, while Bellatrix slipped something into their potion when they weren't looking.

"Everyone get down!" Severus and I yelled at the same time just as their cauldron bubbled up and exploded, covering half the classroom.

"Mister Black and Potter! Detention both of you!" Slughorn yelled after everyone stood up.

"But Professor! It wasn't them!" I saw Bella glare at me in the corner of my eye as Slughorn turned towards me and Severus.

"What ever do you mean Miss Founders?" I sighed.

"They had just gotten it right and started jumping around, when they weren't looking I saw Bellatrix slip something into their potion, that's why I yelled get down. I don't care if she's in my house, potions are really dangerous and if she had put a different ingredient into the potion it could have killed some of us instead of just exploding." I threw a frosty glare at Bellatrix and so did Severus and surprisingly Narcissa, who was Bella's partner.

"I also saw her put an unknown ingredient into Black and Potters cauldron Professor." I squeezed Sevs arm in a quiet thanks.

"Miss Black, is this true?" He turned to look at Bella who shook her head.

"Of course not Professor! I was all the way over, ow!" She yelped as Narcissa cuffed her upside the head.

"Yes it is true Professor, I saw her do it as well. And I completely agree with Melody, it was very reckless and extremely dangerous to do, even as just a stupid prank." I gaped at Narcissa as she actually agreed with me.

"Very well, Miss Black. Three weeks detention with me, scrubbing cauldrons and going through the ingredient closet. Class is dismissed early, if you feel any pain from the potion please go to the infirmary, otherwise I will ell your teachers you will be late to your next class in order to clean up." He summoned some parchment and a mop, handing the mop to a fuming Bellatrix and starting to write on the pieces of parchment.

I was whipped around and dragged out of the classroom by Sirius and James, who was surprisingly being dragged along as well. Cursing them about it but still being dragged.

"Thanks to both of you, I didn't expect that to happen obviously. We could've been hurt badly if you hadn't said something. You tow as well, could've been hurt." Sev had a blank face but nodded at them.

"Are you guys okay!?" We glanced up to see a harried looking Remus striding over to us.

"We're fine Moony, just thanking these two for noticing that bitch putting something into our potion." Sev snorted causing all of us to look at him.

"Well now Black, calling her a bitch is too nice." I grinned at him as the other three gaped at him.

"I told you he's actually fun you guys." I bumped Sev with my hip and he rolled his eyes at me. "Now we really need to clean up, its going to take forever to get this out of my hair." I whined making James and Remus laugh while Sirius looked at me in horror before touching his own hair.

"Oh Merlin! It's in my hair too! This is going to take hours with our small bathroom!" An idea popped in my head and I grinned.

"Oh I know of a bigger bathroom Siri, and I have some special shampoo that'll get it out quickly." He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me.

"Where is it! Tell me!" He whined.

"I know how to get into the prefects bathroom."


	4. 4

"No way! How do you know that?" All four boys gaped at me and I smirked.

"I've told you not to be surprised at what I know." Remus flinched at my words and I glanced at him, his face guarded as he studied me. I smiled at him and he looked away. "Now let's go, this stuff is starting to dry." Shuddered and started walking away.

"Wait! All of us?" James looked at the other three boys.

"Is there a problem James?" I smirked as he blushed. "It's just like going swimming in a pond, this bathtub is certainly as big as one. Or are you too afraid to see me in my knickers?" His face flushed darker and I laughed. "Very well, I'll show you guys the way you get there and you three can go in after me and Sev are done." Severus glared at me just as Remus glared at Sev.

"Why are you going in with just him? We can all just go." Sirius smirked at me as he looked at Remus.

"Because Jamie here is too scared to bathe with a girl, and Sev knows better than to sneak a peek. He knows I'll turn his hair bright pink, for a month." I grinned and started walking again, Sev rolling his eyes at me as I grabbed his arm again.

"Okay, you guys better be quick then. This stuff has already dried in most of my hair!" Sirius griped as we turned the corner to get to the stairs.

"This way." I stepped off the stairs as they stopped at the fifth floor and walked all the way to the end of the hallway. "It's behind this statue, and the password is Siren Song. Got it?" James and Sirius nodded while Remus still glared at the back of Severus' head. "Now shoo, I have how steamy water calling my name." I grabbed Sev's arm again and we walked into the small hallway as the statue moved.

"Why am I coming with you again?" I rolled my eyes at him even though he couldn't see it.

"Because I know you're gay, I need help getting this out of my hair, and as weird as this sounds, I really want to touch your hair." He snorted.

"And because it will make Remus jealous?" I poked him in the side.

"Maybe." I muttered as I opened the door at the end of the hallway and peeked in.

Seeing no one else, I cast a spell at the other door to make sure no one else comes in. Then I flicked my wand at the faucets and they started pouring out brightly coloured water, immediately filling the room with the smell of chocolate.

"You can keep your pants on, I know I am so you don't die of embarrassment." I heard his sigh over the sound of clothes rustling and falling to the floor.

I stripped down as well, taking a couple steps into the steaming water and groaned aloud, i turned to look as Sev stepped into the water and my mouth gaped open.

"Holy shit Sev!" He crossed his arms over his pale chest and glared at me as he sunk into the water.

"What?" He sneered at me, a light flush creeping down from his face onto his chest.

"I'm just saying, if you weren't gay and I didn't fancy Remus so much I would totally shag you." He slipped in the water and came back up spluttering and glaring. Like an angry kitten.

"Don't just say things like that!" I started laughing at the affronted look on his face that clashed with the bright pink blush that spread down to just below his collarbones.

"I always just blurt out what's on my mind? You know this. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I was telling the truth, like damn. If you ever fancy someone let me know so I can help. No one that hot deserves to be single." I shrugged as he made a strangled noise and turned away from me.

I stepped through the water to stand next to him, grabbing the shampoo and conditioner that was set in the little alcove made into the side of the wall. He glared at me as I held the shampoo and conditioner out towards him with a pout on my lips.

"Yeah yeah turn around." I wriggled in the water as I turned around and heard him open the cap.

"You really are my best friend Sev, no matter how close I will get to them, don't forget that okay?" The hands in my hair paused for a moment before resuming the most amazing head massage I've ever had.

"Since I first saw you, I felt as though we've always been this close. Even being in this bath with you isn't uncomfortable, if anyone else had suggested it I would have hexed them straight into the infirmary. It's very, strange, but I haven't decided if it's a bad strange or not." He said quietly.

"Sev look." I turned around and grabbed his hands, staring at them covered in soap, remembering them covered in blood. "I have a huge secret, and you may not believe me, or you may hate me because of it. But I can't keep it from you while still being your friend. It feels like I'm lying to your face every day even if I'm technically not." He tried to pull his hands away from mine, a dark expression on his face.

"I knew it! You're just playing a 'prank' on me with them damned Marauders!" He sneered at me.

"NO!" I shouted in his face, making him freeze in surprise. "It's not that. Not at all." My eyes started to burn and I felt tears slipping down my face. He stared blankly at me in surprise.

"Then what is it." His voice was cold, like the first day I met him and I jerked back like I was slapped.

"Just don't hate me. Please." He scowled at me. "You are the third person that knows, but the first to know the whole thing. I am from the future, I was a student here from 11 to 17. There was another war, my best friends were right in the middle of it. After it ended, oh gods, there was so many bodies. So much blood and grief I could taste it in the air. I, Severus. You were my best friend then too, I loved you when no one else did, and kept doing so until everyone realized how good you truly were. You were and are my best friend. I was raised by Minerva McGonagall, grew up in the castle. I broke down in her arms and we went to the headmasters office, when a Prophecy was made. It was about me. And how I needed to use a Time-Turner to go back in time and change the past to make the future better. I watched everyone I loved die Severus. Everyone. I was completely helpless then and I am not going to let that happen now!" I was full on bawling my eyes out as he stared at me in shock.

"I don't that's not. How am I supposed to believe you." He took a step back from me.

"You're name is Severus Snape, though your mother was a Prince, you were born on January 9th 1960, your father was a muggle and a drunk who liked to abuse the hell out of you and your mother, your patronus is a Doe, you love potions more than almost every thing, you have a secret sweet tooth, you're a natural at Occlumency, your favourite colour is actually blue-green, you want to see the ocean one day and build a cottage on the sand, and what you want most is to be loved by someone and to start a family with them so you can prove to yourself that you are not your father." He sat down heavily on the edge of the bath and put his head in his hands.

"You're telling the truth." I nodded. "You watched me die didn't you." A broken sob ripped out of my chest as I nodded again, fresh tears streaming down my cheeks. "Oh come here." He stood up and drew me into his arms.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck with my arms pressed against his chest and I just broke down, loud heaving sobs being forcefully ripped from my chest as I breathed in a scent I never thought I'd ever smell again. His hands hesitantly rubbed up and down my back. It took a solid 15 minutes for me to calm down enough to pull back and wipe my face with my hands.

"I'm sorry for crying on you." I sniffled and he rolled his eyes, his hands reaching up to cup my shoulders.

"I felt like you needed it and you clearly did. You came here right after the end of that war didn't you?" Once again I silently nodded. "You never gave yourself time to grieve." He sighed and turned me around opening the bottle of conditioner and lathering it into my hair.

"Thank you." I mumbled after I dipped under the water to rinsed my hair.

"No problem, Mels." He grinned at me and I just stood and stared at him, blinking back fresh tears as an answering smile broke out across my face.

"I love you Severus, you are the best friend anyone could ask for." He flushed bright red and scoffed at me, hiding his face with his damp hair. "Now as I had stated earlier. Let me wash your hair!" He grumbled but turned his back toward me and I jumped in place as I pulled out the shampoo and started lathering it in his hair.

A stuttered moan slipped past his lips when I lightly scratched his scalp and carded the soap through his hair, a grin flashed on my face as I could see the blush on the back of his neck and on his ears. I tapped his head to get him to rinse it off before repeating with the conditioner.

"Thanks." He smiled at me and handed me a bar of soap. "This just appeared, with your name on it, so I'm assuming its special." He shrugged when I frowned at the white bar in my hands.

"It has no scent!" I lifted it to my face and took a deep breath through my nose, it smelled like absolutely nothing.

"Maybe it's not a present for you, but for Remus." He smirked at me and I squeaked in embarrassment.

"oh, OH!" My face flushed even as I smiled ans started lathering myself with the little white bar, and a cloth that appeared as well. "Do me a favour, make sure you're looking at his face when he smells me. I'm not trying to get shagged in front of his friends." He laughed as he stepped out of the water to find his robes replaced with fresh ones.

"The elves cleaned our clothes by the way, and yes I will, though how is it supposed to help you know what he looks like if I'm the one watching?" I grinned up at him as I stepped out of the warm water, letting it drain for when the boys come in.

"I have a pensive. You can just show me the memory later tonight." I shrugged as he stared at me and just shook his head.

"Are you ever going to tell them about, well you?" I bit my lip and frowned.

"I want to, but I can't yet. I'm not as close with them as you. And I'd probably only tell Remus, then Sirius after I get Remus to believe me." He nodded.

"well let's go, I bet they're waiting to get in, wait." He stopped and grabbed my arm. "Does this room have a silencing charm on it?" His eyes were wide and a little afraid.

"Yeah they do, don't worry. I know hes a werewolf remember? I wouldn't have told you anything today otherwise." He sighed and let go of my arm, turning towards the door as I smirked at him and waved my wand.

The doorway opened and four boys tumbled out, all four groaning as they landed on each other. Sirius and James looked up with apologetic faces while Remus just stood up and glared at Sev again, my eyes widened as he took a deep breath to say something before freezing and literally sniffing the air.

"Well baths yours! Gotta go, classes start!" I yelped and almost ran around them, dragging a grinning Severus with me.

"Wait! How do we use the bath?" Floated down the hallway before the door shut and I started actually running now.

"Oh my, Mels. You've done such a number on poor Remus." He snickered and my face burned again. "Just wait till you see the memory, oh Merlin, I can see why you fancy him so much." i punched his arm again as we stepped onto the moving staircases.

"I almost feel bad, but then again I really don't. Maybe I'll have to just keep this soap." I held up the bar I had carried out with me, he looked at the soap before laughing loudly, startling the other students on the stairs.

"Oh Mels, I love you." His cheeks pinked but he grinned at me.

"I know," I sniffed haughtily. "What's not to love." He laughed again, even louder this time and linked his arm through mine.

"You bloody bird." He rolled his eyes as we stepped off the staircase onto the dungeon floor, our footsteps echoing down the hallway.

"Blood Thorne." I said to the portrait and stuck my tongue out at him.

I turned to look at the common room as I felt a sharp pain in my cheek and my head jerked to the side. Sev actually gasped as I held my cheek and met Bellatrix's eyes glare for glare.

"How dare you choose that blood traitors side, who do you think you are? You're probably a disgusting half blood aren't you?!" She screeched in my face, making everyone in the room turn to look at us.

"You have no right to talk to me you deranged piece of dragon dung! How dare you! Endanger students and professors lives over some petty family squabble. You yourself could've died and you don't care one bit do you?" I pulled my arm back and punched her right in the face, a satisfying crunch felt under my knuckles.

She screamed in anger as she flew at me again, hands clawing at anything she could grab before my anger bubbled over making my magic start to blow around me. She paid no notice to the magical wind whipping my hair around as I flicked my hand towards her, sans wand, and she flew across the room and skidded to a stop against the back of one of the couches with a loud thud.

"Don't you ever touch me or my friends again do you hear me? Or I'll gladly get expelled for removing the stain on the world that your life is." My shoulders were heaving and the entire common room was silent.

"Come on." Sev grabbed my arm and steered me towards the dorm rooms.

Pulling me into what I assumed was his room, he sat down on a bed and rummaged through his trunk. He thrust a bottle at me, I removed the cork and downed it without even asking what it was. I immediately felt calmer as my heart slowed and my magic finally calmed down. I groaned and laid back on the bed.

"Oh Merlin what did I just do." I whimpered.

"You put an annoying hag in her place I'd say." I looked up to see Lucius and Narcissa in the doorway.

"Narcissa! I'm sorry I really am, I just can't control myself if my friends are hurt." She glided over the floor and sat on the bed with me.

"It's okay Melody. To be frank," She looked at me and I nodded. "She's needed someone to do something like that for quite a while now." I stared blankly at her.

"You're not mad? I mean it's your sister." She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm disappointed that she reacted like that, but I'm not angry with you." I sighed in relief and laid back on the bed.

"What I am is curious on how you used wild magic like that." Lucius perched on the edge of the bed next to Narcissa.

"Wild Magic? Oh no, that was my magic." They stared at me in surprise and Sev sat down on the bed next to me.

"You mean you have that much magic in your core?" I laughed and leaned back against Sevs' comfy chest.

"That's wasn't even a fraction of my magic." Lucius' foot slipped off the bed and he fell on the floor, jaw slack in surprise. Even Narcissa was staring at me with wide eyes.

"That, a fraction? How is it even possible to have that much magic and not explode?" I giggled at their stupefied expressions.

"I normally am very twitchy and have to run and or exercise a lot to burn off energy if I'm not casting spells often. Though I normally just do this, now please don't scream, it'll hurt my ears." I grinned lopsidedly at them and shifted into my Animagus form.

Barking a laugh as they all jumped off the bed with yells of surprise. I huffed at them and laid down, thumping my tail on the bed when Sev walked up to the bed first.

"You're an Animagus?" I dipped my muzzle down in affirmation. "That's, wow. You look incredible." My tongue rolled out of my mouth as I grinned at him. I nudged his hand with the top of my head. "Can I pet you?" His cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat but I just nodded again.

"Can we too?" I glanced at Narcissa and Lucius who still looked shell shocked, so I just flopped on the bed sideways and thumped my tail until they walked over.

"So soft." Narcissa marveled as she threaded her slim fingers through the fur on my side, my tail thumped harder on the bed and she laughed, not even trying to cover her face and she dug both hands into my fur and I just melted into the bed.

I felt myself falling asleep so I stood up and did a full body shake, making everyone laugh, and trotted into the bathroom. I pawed the door shut and shifted back. I stared at myself in the mirror for a couple minutes before splashing water in my face.

"Narcissa?" I peeked through the door a bit and she looked up. "Can you go get me a change of my clothes? Something that isn't school robes please." She nodded and walked out the door.

"If you had your clothes on when you shift where do they go when you change back?" I rolled my eyes and pointed at the bed, where my school robes are.

"Seeing as they are covered in white fur I can't really explain to everyone that I am an illegal unregistered Animagus now can I?" Sev rolled his eyes as Lucius just stared at the robes on the bed.

"Here you go Melody." Narcissa walked back into the room with my entire trunk.

"I um. What?" She set it against the wall next to the bathroom door.

"I had to disable exactly 36 different traps and hex's from your bed and clothes and trunk before I could touch anything, a nice hello from my sister don't you think?" I groaned and banged my head against the door frame before levitating my trunk into the bathroom to get changed.

I pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a t shirt that said "Can I Slyther-in?" I smirked as I pulled my hair into a bun and walked back out the door, trunk in hand.

"You can stay in her with us Melodyy..." Sev froze as he turned to look at me and the other three did as well.

"What? It's high fashion where I come from, plus I look fantastic in it." I grinned, having forgot that I was in 1975 not 1998.

"They are very flattering to your shape I must say, maybe I could borrow some of them sometime?" I grinned at Narcissa, first female friend.

"Absolutely! We'll have a girls night soon, get away from all these stuffy boys." She laughed again as I sat down on Severus' bed again.

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled at me and Sev and Lucius huffed. "aw what's wrong Lu, feeling left out?" He glared at me and I giggled.

"At least that's better than, Lucy." He shook his head as me and Narcissa both laughed at him.

"As I had been trying to say, Mels you can start sleeping in here from now on. I don't trust Bellatrix at all." Sev glared at us.

"But there's only tow beds...?" Lu laughed and winked at me, I flipped him the finger.

"Well obviously you'll be sharing with me, if you're okay with that?" I smiled and nodded.

"I a a very touchy person as you well know, I love cuddling and you will suffer through it or I'll start waking you up by licking your face." He stared at me horrified. "In my Animagus form." His eyes widened further and Narcissa's laughter joined mine.

"You wouldn't dare." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Try me." I grinned at him, lengthening my canines a bit.

He looked absolutely horrified and curious at the same time, I giggled and let my teeth go back to normal.

"I've never heard of an Animagus that can successfully do partial transformations." Lu leaned around Narcissa and stared at me, I gave him a wolfy grin too and he leaned back.

"That's incredible! Can you shift anything else? When did you learn how to?" I shrugged and leaned back onto Sev again, this time his arm curled around my stomach.

"I can do ears, tail, one paw, four paws, claws, eyes, and teeth. I uh, apparently scared the living crap out of my parents one day when I accidentally shifted." They all stared at me. "When I was five years old, luckily my mom was an Animagus too and realized it." Lu looked like he might faint and Narcissa was gaping at me.

"Five bloody years old? You accidentally shifted into your Animagus form when you were five years old." I shrank back into Sev and nodded.

"I was never registered because my mom feared that the ministry would take me from them and do experiments on me and my magic because of it, then as I got older I just forgot to go do it." sighed and shifted a little, getting comfortable as Sev's other hand came up to card through my hair after I took it down.

"You two sure are close." Narcissa narrowed her eyes at us but looked over at Lu when he laughed loudly.

"Don't worry Issy, we're not dating if that's what you're thinking. Just close friends, I fancy someone else." I shrugged and Lu laughed again.

"Issy?" A small smile on her face.

"I heard Bella call you Cissy and didn't wanna call you the same thing so." Issy smiled and nodded.

"Are you really friends with Potter and Black?" I glanced at Lu as Sev tensed under me.

"You got a problem with it Lu?" He looked at me before looking at Sev and then just shrugging.

"If Severus doesn't have a problem I don't either. He has to be better company than Bellatrix." Sev snorted, making me jump.

"Yes they are surprisingly." Two sets of pale eyebrows rose at his words.

"Well it's true. Remus is quiet, Potter can actually be civil, and Black has a sense of humor very close to Mels here." He shrugged and went back to playing with my hair. "They also apologized for 'pranking' me so excessively over the past five years so that helped a bit." I looked up and him in surprise, he just smiled down at me and I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed Issy's hand and started wandlessly changing her nail colour to her immense amusement. Lu and Sev kept talking over us but I ignored the rest of their conversation, trying to find a good colour to go with her pale skin. I kept them at a pale silver with her ring fingers a emerald green.

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly.

"Our free period just started actually." I jumped up and off the bed startling them three.

"Sorry I promised my free period to James and then." Sev rolled his eyes but didn't get up. "See you guys at dinner." I waved as I walked through the door and into the common room.

I sighed as everyone stopped talking and just stared at me as I walked through the room and into the hallway.

"Mels!" I looked up to see Sirius running toward me.

I grinned and pulled him into a hug, startling him but he returned it after a moment.

"Sorry, I just like touching people." He grinned and shook his head as I took his arm and we walked back up the stairs towards the Griffindor common room.

"And you'll smell like me which will irritate Moony, am I right?" I giggled and nodded before stopping to look at Sirius.

"You know that I know?" He rolled his eyes and pulled me to start walking again.

"Me and James figured you knew after the whole, being obvious when you said you know things while staring Remus down." I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well then. I'll tell you a secret too, but you have to promise not to tell the other just yet." He side eyed me but nodded. "I'm an Animagus too." He stopped in his tracks and whipped around in front of me.

"What do you mean too?" He feigned ignorance.

"Oh come off Sirius, I can smell you're a dog. Literally." I tapped my nose and he frowned, the leaned in and sniffed me. He pulled back sharply and gained at me.

"You're a wolf! Not a werewolf but an actual wolf!" I grinned and nodded, pulling him to start walking this time.

"Yeah, became one when I was five years old." He choked on air and stared at me again. "Yes yes I know very surprising, I'm unregistered too, mom was afraid the ministry would steal me and to experiments on me because I was so young." He nodded slowly.

"I get that at least, we only were able to shift last year. Helped Moony out a lot though." I smiled.

He gave the password to the fat lady and she swung open, not even giving me a dirty look. I waved at her as we passed through and she smiled. The whole common room was silent as I walked into the room behind Sirius and I groaned.

"Please tell me they're quiet because I'm a Slytherin." He frowned at the room.

"Uh no, we told everyone you were coming and no one cared." I groaned louder and strode through the room, not caring as some people actually flinched as I neared them.

"Great just bloody great. Now I'm gonna deal with this all freaking year." I muttered as we walked up the staircase and to the boys' dorm room.

"What the he'll was that about Mels?" I banged my head against the door before opening it.

"What was what about Padfoot?" James asked as we walked in to the room and I slid to the floor leaning against Remus' bed.

"The entire common room went silent when she walked in, I saw Frank actually flinch away from her when she passed him. So again, what the hell was that about Mels?" I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Bellatrix basically attacked me the moment I stepped into the Slytherin common room and I just got so angry at what she was saying about you and Remus that my magic kinda exploded and threw her across the room." They all fell as silent as the common room was and I cracked one eye open to see all four of them staring at me in amazement.

"Across the whole common room?" I nodded and Sirius grinned. "That's so cool. Did you use your wand?" I shook my head and James grin matched him.

"That's incredible!" I groaned again.

"That's exactly what Lu said, wouldn't shut up about it actually." I leveled a glare at them two and the grins turned into confused smiles.

"Lu?" I nodded.

"Lucius, I'm sleeping in his and Sev's room because Bellatrix left a lot of nasty curses on my bed and trunk. Issy, I mean Narcissa managed to clear them away and bring me my stuff, but she said there was 36 curses to be exact." The all stared at me.

"Lu? Sev? Issy? Why are you giving them nicknames?!?" I glared at Sirius.

"Because they're actually decent people without the whole of Slytherin and therefore their parents staring them down, unlike you four they have to hide who they are. Well I guess Sirius you'd understand a bit, seeing as you're related to Issy." Remus smiled at me and my face flushed, remembering having to run out of the bathroom earlier.

Seems like he remembered as well as his entire face turned beet red and he stared down at his hands. I giggled softly and a smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

"Narcissa is an icy bitch and Lucius is just as bad." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You guys said the same about Sev until you actually talked to him instead of cursing him. Issy is very sweet, a complete opposite of Bellatrix. Lu is kinda perv I won't lie but he's loyal to those who he calls friends. He even offered to make an unbreakable vow, when I asked them not to tell their parents or teachers about my incident with Bellatrix, just to make me feel better. I can easily say that me and then are very much alike You four. The only difference is where we sleep and what fucking colour we wear." I glared at James and Sirius' irritates expressions.

"Once again I agree with Melody, I've hung around Lily often who is friends with Severus and he's a completely different person compared to when you two were bullying him." I grinned at Remus and mouthed thanks.

"If you say so Moony." Sirius grumbled.

"Anyways, let's get into more fun topics. Like the secret passageways I'll show you today." James and Sirius both perked up and I laughed. "Well let's go!" We all scrambled up and ran out the door.

"Out of the way! Marauders coming through!" James yelled at the top of the stairs and everyone made a path through the common room as we raced out the door.

"First one is on the sixth floor, second hallway. Who ever gets there last get green hair for a hour!" I yelled and we bolted off.

I grinned as I finally stretched my legs, I lagged in the middle a bit before jabbing Sirius in the side and winking at Moony before actually running. Still not as fast as I could go I was clearly ahead of them as we blew through the end of the hallways and made it to the stairs, I was taking them two at a time when I felt the prickle of magic at my back and dove into the air as the jinx flew under me.

"No cheating Sirius, or it'll be pink for a week! And you know you can't undo my spells!" I heard him groan just before I heard quick footsteps closing in on me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Remus catching up and grinning at me, I smirked back and started going faster, taking the steps four at a time instead of two, gods had I missed running, he swore under his breath making me laugh.

"No one likes a sore loser Remus." I sang at him over my shoulder, the other three weren't even trying to keep up and were just gaping at us being so far ahead.

"How are you still so fast?!?" He glared at me and I just smiled.

"I'm not even going my full speed, neither are you. But it's prob be better for us not to break something going all out in here. Maybe later I'll race you outside." He grinned at me this time, a bit of the wolf in his eyes and I felt a spark of arousal shoot down my spine.

He took a deep breath and just like in the bathroom I saw him start actually sniffing before meeting my gaze. My eyes widened.

"Run." He whispered.

I whimpered as I took it up another notch, weaving around students and skidding across the floor. I took the steps on the next set of stairs almost 6 at a time, I felt like I was flying not running. He laughed behind me and I skidded around another corner, slowing down enough to let him catch me and slam me against the wall.

"You slowed down." He frowned at me and I shrugged, my chest heaving and pressing against his.

"Maybe I wanted to be caught by you." I tilted my head up and met his gaze.

He raised an eyebrow even as his breath caught at the obvious challenge in my eyes.

"Why would you want to be caught by me? Don't you know how dangerous I am." He breathed out against my face, a dark look coming onto his.

"I had said I like it rough you know." He laughed and nodded his head. "And I know you heard me talking to Sev about you, like I said to him. I don't care what you are, because to me you're just Remus. I don't fancy you in spite of what you are, I fancy you for who you are." His eyes widened and a soft smile came across his face.

His eyes slid shut as he leaned in, barely brushing my lips with his as I heard the pounding of footsteps coming around the corner signalling that our friends had caught up.

I groaned and leaned my head back against the wall as he stepped away and tried to look like we weren't about to snog in the middle of a hallway.

"This isn't over!" I whispered at him and he looked at me, eyes full of fire I and with a slightly feral smile on his lips.

"How. Are. You. So. Fast?" Sirius panted out as he bent over at the waist, while Peter was nowhere to be seen, James sagged onto the floor.

"That wasn't even that fast." Me and Remus said at the same time, looking at each other in surprise before laughing.

"You're both mad, absolutely mad." James glared up at us. "Look at you two, not even sweating, not even out of breath. I hate you both I hope you know." We both grinned at him.

"Are we at least in the hallway with the secret passage? If not I give up for today." I giggled and nodded, pointing at a painting of a pond full of ducks.

"It's this one." James abruptly stood up and walked over to it, pulling out the map as he did.

"Where does it go to?" I grinned.

"I'm gonna start you guys off with the small ones first, then work out way to the big secrets." All three nodded, James and Sirius eagerly. "Okay well this leads right to, drum roll please." Remus smirked and tapped on the wall with both hands. "Straight into Honeydukes!" They all gaped at me.

"It goes out of the castle?!?" I nodded and Sirius whooped loudly, running over to me and kissing me on the cheek as he picked me up and spun me around. "Holy shit that's perfect! We can sneak food and firewhiskey anytime!" I grinned and nodded.

"Ahem." Remus cleared his throat and looked back at the painting.

I looked at Sirius and laughed under my breath, he winked at me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me snugly against him.

"You okay there Remus? If you have a cough maybe you should go to the infirmary." I fought to keep my fave straight A's I laid my head against Sirius' shoulder and snakes my arm around his waist and into his back pocket.

"I don't have a cough, I'd just like Mels to tell us the password so we can add it to the map." He glared at the hand that was splayed over my hip before meeting my eyes and then glancing away.

"Aww Moony, are you jealous that I'm hugging her instead of you?" I giggled into my hand as he sent a withering glare at Sirius and shook his head.

"No of course not!" He huffed.

"If you three are done flirting with each other can we finally go down the passageway and steal some firewhiskey?" James rolled eyes at us.

"Actually I have like three full bottles in my pocket, snagged them yesterday." They all glanced at what I was wearing. "Undetectable Extension Charm, my friend taught it to me years ago." I shrugged.

"Well then how about we all meet up in our dorm later and we'll celebrate yeah?" James grinned and put the map back in his pocket. "I'd love to just sit down right now anyways." I smirked at him as we started walking back the way we came.

"I don't think I should get drunk and then try to go back to the Slytherin dorms." Sirius squeezed my hip and winked at me.

"That's okay, you can just crash with us in my bed Mels." I saw Remus' shoulders tense and felt a small growl come from him.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to not laugh and saw Sirius do the same.

"Yeah Mels it'll be fun, just stay in our dorm tonight." James obliviously agreed, making Remus start walking faster than the rest of us.

James looked at Remus then grinned back at me with a wink.

"I don't know Sirius, you kinda seem like the kind to snore at night, maybe I can sleep in James' bed?" Remus stumbled for a step but kept ignoring us.

"Yeah him and Peter both snore loudly at night, my bed is your bed no problem." Sirius and I both heard the growl Remus made, my shoulders hunching over as I tried not to laugh.

"But you kick really badly in your sleep Jamie, I don't think Mels wants to wake up with bruises all over." He grinned at James.

"Yeah that's true, hey Remus!" He stopped and glanced back at us. "Do you mind if Mels shares your bed tonight? You're the quietest sleeper." We saw him sigh as we caught up to him.

"I suppose, I do wake up early though." I patted Sirius on the back in thanks and he squeezed my hip again in return.

"That's okay, I can sleep through almost anything." I shrugged and he turned back around, falling into step with James instead of pulling ahead of us.

"Did you guys already explore the passageway?" We looked down and Peter was sitting on the stairs, still red in the face.

"Nah we didn't want to do it without you, plus classes start soon." Peters face lit up with a grin at James.

"I'll see you guys later then, gotta meet up with Sev for class anyways." I pinched Sirius' arse as I pulled away, making him yell and glare at me.

"See you later Mels." I smiled at Remus before walking down the stairs.

"Man you've got it bad Moony." I heard James say to Remus, then a smack, and finally Sirius laughing.

If I added a slight sway to my hips as I walked away no one would know.


	5. 5

"Sev!" I ran to meet him just as he walked out of the common room door.

"Mels, How was your, outing, with them?" I grinned and linked our arms.

"So much fun, I can run faster than even Remus you know? I also realized it's a lot of fun to make a werewolf chase you, but it's even more fun to let him catch you." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yupp, we almost snogged then Siri and Jamie caught up to us so that was lame. Buuut I'm crashing in their dorm tonight so we can party so I know I'll be able to snog him sometime tonight." I grinned as he shook his head.

"Don't go crazy." I laughed.

"But that's no fun!" I whined as we slid into our seats in Transfiguration.

"Mhmm." I rolled my eyes at him just as McGonagall walked in.

The class was going by so slow I was almost bouncing in my seat waiting for it to end. Every where I looked I was stared at and whispered about.

"Miss Founders," I looked up the see McGonagall standing at my table. "I will see you after class." I frowned but nodded.

I was able to perfectly transfigure the turtle into a teacup without any problems so I just sat there and watched the other students try and replicate it.

"Class Dismissed!" Every started clearing up their tables and walking towards the door.

"I'll wait for you outside." Sev whispered as he stood up and walked out.

"I've heard some interesting stories throughout the day so far. All of them about you. Care to share with me anything?" I fidgeted in my seat.

"I'm sorry Professor. I called Bellatrix out in potions today because she slipped something into James and Sirius' cauldron when they weren't looking and it made it explode over half the class. She was going to lie about it but Severus and Narcissa also saw it as well. So after I cleaned up she attacked me the moment I walked into the common room. Started saying such rude and harsh things about me, Sirius, and Remus even. I just got so angry that my magic retaliated and threw her across the room." I hung my head down as she sighed.

"I will have to give you detention for attacking another student, even if it was unintentional, and she will have more added to hers. I understand that you were upset on behalf of your friends but you can not just attack everyone that makes you angry." I nodded my head glumly. "Even so, you will attend detention with me tomorrow night. And will tell me the rest of the story then." I looked up and nodded at her.

"I'm sorry again professor, my magic hasn't gone out of control like that in years." She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"I understand, now off to dinner with you." I grinned and grabbed my bag.

"What did she want?" Sev linked his arm with mine as I stepped out of the room.

"Asked what happens with Bellatrix, I told her of course, and I have an hour detention tomorrow." He glared at anyone caught staring at me as we walked to the great hall.

"It could've been a lot worse." I nodded.

"Yeah well she knows how Bellatrix is so, I didn't really expect much worse." He pushed open the door and we walked over to sit next to Lu and Issy.

"How was your day?" I smiled as I sat down next to Issy.

"Was fun and then I got detention for injuring Bellatrix, McGonagall only gave me an hour with her though. Because I told her it was unintentional." I started piling my plate with meat and fruit.

"The entire school is talking about that, and your apparent racing with Potter and his friends." I grinned.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun, I haven't ran since classes started up." Lu cocked an eyebrow at me. "I told you I get twitchy when I'm not burning off the excess magic."

"Yes well maybe do it in a place where you don't have the possibility of crashing into people or walls perhaps?" I grinned at him.

"Yeah me and Remus are gonna race later this week, I wanna see if I can outrun him." Lu and Issy glanced at each other then away. "What?"

"Do you perhaps, fancy him?" I choked on the melon I had just bitten into and scrambled for my cup of coffee to catch my breath.

"What makes you ask that?" My voice came out higher pitched and I grimaced.

"Your reaction for one, another is that a student saw you two in a hallway being rather, friendly, against a wall today." My face flushed pink and a squeak escaped my lips.

"I uh. Well." They laughed. "Yes alright? I fancy him. A bloody lot. Now lay off you pompous git." Sev snorted and Issy smirked at Lu.

"I'm just concerned for your safety is all, since he's a well. He's a halfbre-" I slammed my hand against the table and it made everyone in earshot look over.

"Don't you dare say that out loud Lucius Malfoy." His eyes widened and he pressed his mouth into a thin line. "I don't give a damn what he is, I care about who he is. And he is just Remus Lupin, the gorgeous boy I fancy." Even Issy was staring at me.

"You really don't care do you?" I shook my head.

"I watched too many innocent children be brutally murdered by their own parents because a sadistic asshole decided that one of the parents did something wrong. It is an illness and a disease, not a disgrace or reason to shun and murder people. Because they are just people. Maybe their senses are enhanced, like right now if you look over I know he can hear me." They all looked over and then at me in shock which affirmed what I already knew. "But they are still just people, with hobbies and things or people that they love." Lu shook his head at me slowly.

"But if they're just people why do a lot of them just attack?" I sighed.

"What would you do, if you had been born with black hair instead of blond, and because of that your parents and all of society hated you for it. Now it's not your fault you are different from them, but they don't care. They make it so you can't have an education, you can't get married, you can't have a job, and you're even not allowed in certain towns and areas. Just because you have black hair. Wouldn't that make you angry? And make you want to lash out at the people who shun you?" Lu and Issy both gaped at me.

"I get it." Issy finally said. "I may not personally enjoy his company. But I do understand at least a little bit. My family raised me to think blood purity was more important than anything else, and that anyone or anything that wasn't a pure blood is no better than the dirt under my shoes." I patted her hand and she smiled at me.

"I can, with time, be civil as well. Seeing as I was raised the same way." Sev stared between the two of them.

"Melody Founders, you are going to change the world." He smiled at and I just shrugged.

"Mels!" I turned around to see Sirius and James standing behind me.

"Yes boys?" They both grinned at me.

"Dinners almost over, let's head to the dorms now so we can avoid letting anyone know you're in our room." I downed the last of my coffee and stood up.

"See you snakes tomorrow." I wiggled my fingers at them as Sev shook his head.

"Okay boys let's party." I grinned as we walked out the doors to meet Peter and Remus who were waiting. "Oooohhh secret number 2!" I grabbed Sirius and Remus' and pulled them along to a painting of a house and a dog. "Grindylow."

One of the dogs ran over and the painting swung forward. I grinned st the others as we walked forward.

"Now be careful, this is how I got into your room that first night." James clapped his hands and grinned. "See that square?" They all nodded. "Jump into it. You'll land right in the middle of your dorm room."

"Me first!" James pushed us back and then jumped through the square, laughing as he disappeared.

"I'm next!" Sirius winked at me before stepping off and dropping down, we heard a muffled shout and I laughed.

"Peter you can go next, but he careful how you land." He nodded and poked a foot through before closing his eyes and stepping forward.

"And then there were two.l I giggled as Remus looked at me weirdly.

"So." I glanced over and he was studying the wall next to him.

"So?" I leaned back against an empty bookshelf and studied his profile.

"You and Padfoot huh?" I laughed and he looked over at me startled.

"No, we're just friends. I'm just a touchy person." I shrugged and examined my nails, looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Oh really?" I hummed an affirmative.

"I already told you Remus," I sighed and stepped forward, bringing him to look at me again. "I wanted to be caught by you, not Sirius." A small smile slid across his lips.

"Is that so? You'll have to remind me exactly what you said, I can't seem to recall it." I giggled and pulled him towards me.

"It's always the quiet ones." He raised an eyebrow and I shook my head again.

He lifted both arms to cage me in against the wall and I shivered at the heat coming off his body. Wrapping my arms around his neck I playing with the little hairs at the back of his head.

"I'll just have to give a demonstration instead." I smirked and leaned in.

His lips brushed mine once, twice, and a third time before pressing firmly against me. I yanked him closer as I nipped his bottom lip and a growl vibrates my chest. A breathy whine left my lips as one of his hands slid into my hair and the other gripped my waist. He pressed his hips flush against mine and I jumped slightly, locking my legs around his waist and he groaned into my mouth.

"Fuck." He whispered, leaving my lips to trail down the side of my neck.

"Is that you asking?" His head shot back up and he stared at me in surprise.

"You're, you'd. With me?" I rolled my eyes as I rolled my hips against his. 

"If you're comfortable with it and actually want to. I don't know why anyone wouldn't, I mean, just damn. You're gorgeous." His eyes widened and he dropped his head to rest on my shoulder.

"I've never uh, done anything with anyone." I grinned, hiding it in his hair.

"Good. I have some stuff with other guys, but I've never gone all the way with anyone." His arms wrapped around me.

"Yet you're willing to give that to me, a werewolf." He whispered against my skin.

"Hey," I tilted his face up. "I know you heard what I said in the great hall. I wasn't lying." His face flushed dark enough that I could see it in the low lighting.

"I could tell you weren't lying, it's just hard to believe because you're the first person beside James and Sirius to truly think that." He shrugged.

"Well how about we go down there and join them before they find out the way to get back up from the dorm room." His eyes widened and he let my legs slide off his waist, brushing against his groin and pulling a low moan from his lips. "Fuck if that wasn't hot as hell. Maybe a few more minutes won't hurt." I grinned at him as I slid down to my knees.

"What are you, ohhhhhhh. Fuck." I smirked as I grasped him through his robes.

"Just let me know if anything makes you in comfortable or whatever okay?" He nodded and I undid the front of his trousers.

I lifted the edge of his shirt and nuzzled against the thin line of amber coloured hair leading into his pants. He leaned heavily back against the wall as I slid his pants down as well and freed his cock from his clothes. I eyed it appreciatively, it wasn't overly long but it had girth and I was drooling at the thought of tasting him.

He but down on his hand harshly as I slowly stroked him from base to tip, slamming his head back against the wall as I added a twist at the head.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed and looked down at me as I took him in my mouth, moaning around him at the bitter but delicious taste on my tongue. "That's yeah, oh god. That's amazing."

I slowly bobbed back and forth picking up speed and wrapping my hand around what wasn't in my mouth, his hips spasmed every couple seconds before he held himself still.

"You can fuck my mouth you know." I pulled off with a pop and a loud groan filled the air at my words.

I quickly slid him back over my tongue and guided one of his hands into my hair as I relaxed my throat and let him go at his own pace. He hesitantly thrusted a few times before realizing I'm not gonna choke. He suddenly pulled tight on my hair and snapped his hips forward, sliding over my tongue and down my throat. I moaned around him as saliva dropped down my chin and he was panting above me, mumbling incoherent words with my name mixed in.

"Fuck I'm gonna, I'm close." He hissed out and went to pull back.

I met his eyes as I grabbed his hips and buried my nose in the fine amber curls at the base. I cocked an eyebrow at him and swallowed around him, a loud moan left his lips as he snapped his hips forward yet again. I felt the muscles in his thighs start twitching so I held them against the wall and swallowed repeatedly around him.

"Fuuck Melody." He jerked against my hold as he spilled down my throat.

After he started pushing me away from sensitivity I sat back and grinned, licking my lips and still tasting him.

"Bloody hell you're going to kill me." I rolled my eyes as he yanked me up and thrust his tongue past my lips, dominating my mouth and tasting himself on my tongue. "We should really get back now." I nodded.

"See you in a minute." I stepped backwards and dropped down into the dorm room.

"Took you long enough! What did you guys shag?" I shoved Sirius away and sat down on the bed next to James.

"No we were mostly talking, snogged a bit then I came down." I shrugged at their suspicious glares.

"Is that so?" I nodded as Remus dropped down with rumpled robes and still pink cheeks. "Have fun did you Moony?" He choked on air and flipped Sirius off as he walked into the bathroom.

Sirius flopped down on the bed next to me and curled into my side, I laughed but pulled his arm over my waist and started playing with the bracelets on his arm.

"Where's that firewhiskey? I'm ready to drink!" I rolled my eyes at James whiny tone and sat up.

"Accio Firewhiskey." I held my bag open and three bottles jumped out and fell on the bed.

"Nice." James and Sirius grabbed a bottle and I reached for the third one.

"Wait!" I grabbed their bottles and grumbled as I almost dropped one off my lap. I waved my hands at the three bottles and they all turned a slightly darker colour.

"What did you do?" I grinned and took a long swig of one of them.

"Take a drink and find out." They shrugged at me and tipped their bottles up.

"It tastes like chocolate!! Moony get out here now!" The bathroom door opened and my mouth went dry as I saw Remus in a fitted white t shirt and even more fitted grey trousers.

"You didn't have you yell you know." He glared and Sirius and then at the bottle that was held towards him. "I don't drink you know this, I hate the taste." Me and Sirius grinned at each other and I nudged my bottle at him.

He sighed but grabbed the bottle out of my hands, tilting it up with a grimace already on his face. I could tell when the liquid hit his tongue as his eyes widened and the closed, taking a long pull from the bottle before I pulled it from him.

"Watch it! That's pure firewhiskey, even if it doesn't taste like it." He glanced at the bottle and looked like he wanted to snatch it back from me.

"Chocolate. How'd you know I love chocolate?" I smiled.

"Didn't I say not to be so surprised when I just know things?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Well thank you either way, that was delicious." I smirked at him.

"I'll tell you what was delicious." I grinned at him as he coughed and turned red. 

"What's delicious?" I started laughing at the confused look on James face.

"The liquor James, just the liquor." I winked at Remus who shook his head and declined back against the bed.

"We should play a game!" James slurred from where he was draped over my legs.

"Like what Prongs?" I giggled and ran my hands through his hair. Him and Sirius got rather touchy when they were drunk, all three bottles were gone and I had to crack open my bottles of muggle rum.

"Truth or Dare!" He giggled as the other boys groaned.

"Oh come on Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed from where he was leaning against my left shoulder.

"No I think it'll be fun!" James cheered when I agreed with him.

"I'll go first then, Moony! Truth or Dare?" A sigh was heard from my right and I looked over to see him sitting with folded legs and leaning back on his arms, he looked delicious.

"Truth I guess." James smirked and sat up.

"Who do you fancy?" Sirius started laughing, shaking his head against my shoulder.

"I um." His face flushed bright pink and he looked at me before quickly looking away. "I, well I fancy Melody." Matching grins broke out on our faces at his obvious discomfort for admitting it in front of me.

"Awwww how cute, look how he's blushing Pads!" James cooed at him.

"Oh sod off you two!" Remus glared at James.

"It's your turn Moony." James laid back across my lap, whining until I put my hand back in his hair.

"Sirius then, Truth or Dare?" He hummed against my skin and looked over at Remus.

"Dare." He bared his teeth at us.

"I dare you to give James a love bite!" Remus smirked lazily as James shot up and spluttered.

"Come here Jamieeee, I promise I won't bite, too hard that is." He stood up as James tried to run out of the room.

"No! Padfoot no." I giggled as Sirius tackled him to the floor and proceeded to bite his upper arm. "Ow you bloody dog!"

"My turn!!" Sirius sang as he sat back down next to me, James rubbing his arm and glaring at us. "Melody." I rolled my eyes.

"Dare as well." He grinned.

"I dare you to snog the fittest person in this room!" He crowed as Remus stiffened.

"Well give me a mirror then because I sure as the fittest person in this room." Sirius and James doubled over in a fit of laughter.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, all eyes on me as I stalked over towards Remus, who visibly gulped as he eyed me. I smiled down at him and deftly sat in his lap, straddling his slim hips.

"Ooooh get some Moony!" James shouted.

I rolled my eyes as Remus hesitantly brought his hands up to frame my hips. I tilted his chin up and pressed my lips to his. Nibbling on his bottom lip and slicing my tongue against his when he gasped. His hips twitched up and I felt how hard he was, brushing lightly at the apex of my thighs. A soft moan left my lips and he growled in response.

"Hot damn." I heard Sirius whisper as Remus flipped us over so he was above me, holding my arms above my head with one hand while the other buried in my hair to press his lisps harsher against mine.

"Ahem." James cleared his throat as Remus had started slightly thrusting his hips against mine. "Um Mels it's your turn." Remus pulled back and panted against my collar bones as I threaded my hands in his hair.

"James, Truth or Dare?" Remus rolled over and sat up, bringing his knees up to hide how hard he clearly was.

"Truth?" I grinned at him as I smacked Remus' knees apart and sat in his lap, my back pressed to his chest.

"Out of the three other blokes in this room, who would you shag?" His face paled and he glared at me.

"That's not. Ugh, I guess I'd say Sirius. Because it wouldn't be as awkward after if it was Remus or Peter." I giggled at Sirius started blowing kisses at James.

"Peter Truth or Dare." We all looked over to where Peter was sitting so see him snoring and curled in a ball. "Oh well, then I guess Sirius."

"Truth this time." I shook my head and grabbed the half full bottle he handed to me, coming over to lay against my legs.

"Hmm. Who do you fancy?" James smirked as Sirius stiffened against my legs and sat up, glaring at James.

"I uh. No one at the moment really." He coughed and grabbed the bottle from me, taking a long swig of it.

"Mhmm sure." I grinned at James as it was clear Sirius was lying.

"Truth or Dare Moony." He avoided looking at Remus as he asked.

"Dare." I giggled at the shocked look on James' face.

"Well then." Him and James grinned at each other and I heard Remus groan against my hair. "I dare you to..... strip down to your pants!" He giggled as Remus started arguing immediately. "Ah ah, you agreed there was no chickening out in this game too." Sirius wagged his finger.

"Fine. Just fine." Remus huffed and slid me off his lap, walking into the bathroom.

"You're cruel Pads." I grinned at him and he giggled again.

"Yeah but we all know you wanna see it so. Just helping you out you know." I shook my head and leaned against him, ignoring the way his heart raced a bit faster at the contact.

I'll have to talk to Remus about this, I know from my time they had a secret relationship during school, but with me here it might not happen. I glanced at the pale fingers in my hands as I played with them.

"Damnnnn Moony!" We all glanced up as James wolf whistled at Remus who stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but well fitted black pants, my mouth watered and I heard Sirius' breath catch as well.

"Shut it Prongs. Hand me that bloody bottle." He snatched the bottle out of James hands and started chugging it.

I grinned as he let out a deep breath and handed the bottle back, making his way to sit on the bed above me, but I grabbed his arm and dragged him down. I settled back in his lap with Sirius' head against my thigh.

"You guys are weird. But why wasn't I invited to cuddle too?" James pouted at us and I giggled as Sirius opened his arms and crooked his finger at James to come join him.

"No that's weirder. Moony it's your turn." A sigh was heard behind me.

"Truth or Dare James."

"Dare." Sirius laughed.

"I dare you to go streaking through the halls, right now." James' jaw dropped.

"How rude Moony!" Remus shrugged and wrapped arm around me and settled his hand into Sirius hair.

"We won't watch, but Mels will know if you don't do it, and I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her jinx's." I smirked at James as he pouted and stood up.

"Fine! I'll be back, hopefully without a months detention." He squared his shoulders and stumbled a bit as he walked out the door.

"Merlin this is going to be hilarious! Grab the map! We gotta watch this!" We laughed as Sirius scrambled up and pulled the map out of James' trunk.

He spread it on the floor in front of me and I sat forward to watch as James appeared on the map, pausing at the entrance of the common room before taking off running.

"Oh no! He's gonna run into McGonagall! This is gonna be priceless!" I laughed as we watched James slow down and then start running back just as McGonagall turned the corner and stopped.

James stopped as well and stood there as McGonagall took a single step forward. After a minute she turned quickly and walked back around the corner and James sped back to the common room door. He stopped there again before coming back up to the room, Sirius put the map back just as James opened the door out of breath and his face a dark red.

"That was horrible!" He dropped down next to me and made grabby hands at the bottle between my legs.

He took off the cap and quickly drank the rest of the bottle. He shuddered and we all laughed.

"So what'd you get?" Sirius laughed as he came back over and laid his head back in my lap.

"She gave me two months detention writing lines!" He groaned hanging his head before flopping back on the floor.

"Why don't we okay something else before we all end up in detention?" James groaned.

"Yeah now you say that." He glared at me as Sirius snickered.

"Like what Mels?" I grinned.

"Ever heard of strip poker?" They all shook their heads. "It's a card game muggle teenagers play, if you lose the hand you have to remove an item of clothing. Since I don't feel like explaining the game to you we can just play snap instead, but if you lose you have to take off clothes instead." Sirius and James nodded eagerly.

"Remus can put him clothes back on so he can play too then." We all sat in a circle as Remus went back into the bathroom to put clothes back on.

Me and Sirius were tied with only one item of clothing taken off while James was all the way down to his pants and Remus had his shirt and pants still on.

"How are you so good at this!?" Sirius groaned as he lost and shrugged off his shirt, I tried to focus on the card and not the pale expanse of skin that was sitting in front of me.

"I played it a lot as a kid." I shrugged.

Remus lost again and sat out with James, watching as me and Sirius were left. I lost my jeans as Sirius lost his socks and trousers.

"I think you're finished Sirius." He grinned and shook his head, flexing his abdomen as he leaned back on his hands.

"I don't think so Mels." My eyes were fixated on the dark trail of hair that led into his pants and I groaned as he won that hand.

"Next hand decides the winner!" I stood up to pull off my shirt and James whistled at me. "Shut it Prongs." I rolled my eyes as he waggled his eyebrows at me.

I glared at Sirius and then smirked, two can play at this game. Leaning forward a bit and slightly pushing my elbows together, my chest threatened to fall out of the blood red bra I was wearing. His eyes widened and his hand faltered as he held a card in his hands and I slammed my hand down.

"Ha! I win!" I crowed throwing my hands in the air.

"Yeah you win." He said, his voice thick making Remus glare at him.

"Now what are we going to do?" I cast a quick tempus charm to see it wasn't even 1 am.

"How about Never Have I Ever? It's a drinking game but I have more booze." They agreed and I walked over to my bag, feeling three sets of eyes on me. "Eyes off the merchandise boys." I looked over my shoulder to see all three looking away with pink faces.

"How do you play?" I handed cups out and poured the last of my firewhiskey into them.

"One person starts by saying something they've never done, and if anyone in the circle has done it they take a drink." I sat between Sirius and Remus, my knees brushing both of theirs.

"You start then Mels." I nodded.

"Never have I ever, um. Streaked through the castle naked." I grinned as James glared and took a drink, as did Sirius unsurprisingly.

"Okay, never have I ever snogged a girl." Remus took a drink and I smirked at them a so took a drink as well.

"What?!" Remus choked on his drink and they all stared at me.

"She was fit and I was bored." I rolled my eyes at their expressions.

"That's hot Mels." Sirius winked at me and I grinned.

"My turn then, never have I ever loved someone." I frowned into my drink then tipped it up and took a long draw, thinking of how me and Sirius used to sleep curled up as Animagus in front of the fire.

"Really?" They all looked at me again.

"I uh. Yeah. Before I transferred there was a guy, he was a bit older than me. But he uh. Died." I whispered the last word and they all winced.

"Sorry Mels." Sirius rubbed my arm and my eyes started watering."Oh gods please don't cry I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, pulling me into his arms and glancing wildly at the other two.

"Sorry sorry, I sniffled against his chest, gods how I had missed how he smelled. His arms wrapped around me and James cleared his throat.

"Never have I ever made a girl cry." I laughed into his chest as he glared at James and took a drink.

"Never have I ever made a fool of myself pining over a girl!" James groaned and took a drink.

"Never ever have I had such great friends before." I mumbled into Sirius neck.

"Aw, that makes me want to cry too." I laughed and leaned back into his chest, his hand came up and wiped a stray tear away from my cheek and smiled at me.

"Gods this is getting sappy, we need to drink more." James sighed and took a drink.

"Never have I ever, shagged someone before." We all looked at Remus then at each other as no one took a drink.

"Aw a room full of virgins, too bad we're all perfect for a sacrifice." I giggled.

"Never have I ever gotten or given head." I flushed as I took a drink and then so did Remus with pink cheeks.

"Now we know what took you guys so long earlier!" James laughed as Remus shoved him.

"What was it like?" Sirius flushed as Remus looked over at him.

"I um. Well." I laughed and shook my head.

"Yeah Moony, What was it like?" He glared at me with pink cheeks.

"It was. Really great actually. Can't really explain it, you'll just have to wait and see." James groaned at his less than helpful explanation.

"Such a way with words." Sirius laughed as I shoved him.

"Never have I ever used dark magic." I froze as James stupidly grinned at Sirius.

Sirius huffed and rolled his eyes taking a sip of his drink, I took a deep breath and slipped my drink as well trying to ignore how the room got quiet.

"Mels?" I shook my head and stared into my cup.

"Mel?" I glanced at Sirius from the corner of my eye to see him looking at me worriedly.

"I. I can't sorry, I'll be right back!" I scrambled up ignoring their protests and walked out the door, sliding to the floor on the stairs.

I heard muffled yelling before it got quiet and the door opened. I kept my head between my knees as Remus sat down next to me and placed a hand on my back.

"Are you okay?" I whined and shook my head, still not looking up. "Were not judging you, just so you know." I squeezed my legs harder.

"I know. But I just.. Oh Remus, I have to tell you something, it's really big and important and I just. I need you on my side." He frowned and pulled his hand back, turning to face me.

"Like what?" His voice was guarded and I sighed, throwing up a silencing charm and finally lifting my head to look at him.

"I'm not really from here, I'm from twenty years in the future."


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Smut is starting in this chapter! Make sure you check the tags as to what it contains, and if this isn’t your cup of tea don’t read!

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I shrunk back at the accusation in his voice.

"Just like I said, I'm actually from 20 years in the future! There was another war and it was absolutely horrible and I just. I watched so many people die in front of me and was helpless to help anyone! Once it was over me and mom, I mean Minerva went into the headmasters office and our divination teacher came in a made another Prophecy. But it was about me. And it basically said for me to use a time turner and go back in time to this year to change everything and set it all right!" Tears we're streaming down my fave as he just sat and stared at me in shock.

"You! I. I can actually tell you're telling the truth!" I nodded and wiped my face. "Would you, tell me the prophecy?" I sighed and sat up straight.

"Five times the glass flips, five times she must turn. For without the other four the one is lost to oblivion. Three is the number of love under the full moon, fur as white as light, sweet as the sound her namesake is. Five times the glass flips, fives love to change their fate." A shiver went down my spine as I repeated the words.

"So you turned the time turner five times and you ended up here," I nodded. "I'm assuming we're the other four?" I nodded again. "And I'm assuming the part about the full moon is me, but I don't get the 'three is the number of love' part, or the 'fur as white as light' but the next is obviously about you and your name." I sighed and leaned back against he wall.

"Yeah I got the whole thing worked out actually, but I don't know if I got it right." He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Fur as white as light, that's me. I'm an Animagus too. A rather large white wolf." His jaw dropped in shock.

"You uh, yeah I can actually believe that. You've always smelled like a wolf but I kinda figured I was just smelling myself in the castle." I giggled and shook my head.

"No, Sirius knows because I told him, and I showed Sev, Lu, and Issy the other day. Because I had to explain how having so much magic in my core doesn't kill me. It just makes me twitchy until I can shift and run around to burn it off." He nodded slowly.

"So James doesn't know yet?" Shaking my head I sat back up. "Is that what you meant by when you said the bloke you loved died? He's from the future?" I snorted.

"Yes and no. Yes that's what I meant by he died, but no he's not exactly from the future?" I shifted in my seat as he stared at me.

"Me?" I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"We were very very close in the future but you were engaged to someone, it was Sirius. He was the only one that knew about my Animagus form then, other than Sev, so he ran around with me when I needed it and I just fell in love with him. I also." My voice cracked and I started crying again. "He died right in front of me, we never actually did anything together other than sleep when the nightmares were bad, and we had never gotten the chance to talk about it either. I just. At first when I met all of you, you were the one I fancied. But seeing as you were engaged I didn't do anything, and that's how I met Sirius." He was frowning at me.

"Do you still love him?" Tears streamed down my face.

"Of course I do! It's only been a year and a half but I still do! I just. My mind and my magic is all mixed up right now! I know you were pretty much happy with her in the future, seeing how you got married, but seeing you now, my magic is just calling out to you. And then I remembered you once saying that you and him were a thing in school. And I just thought. Well maybe I could have you both." I mumbled turning to stare at the floor as he stayed silent.

"I don't know quite what to say." I hung my head and curled my knees to my chest again.

"I understand if you don't really fancy me anymore, I'm just sorry if that hurt you." He sighed and I heard him shift before jumping as he pulled me into his lap.

"That's not it, yes I still fancy you. But I also, well kinda, fancy Sirius too." I jerked my head up to look at him in shock, almost bashing my forehead against his chin. "And we all know he fancies you, but he's too nice to do anything once you showed interest in me." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe I can have both of you then." I froze as the words came out of my mouth and I thought of their meaning. "Oh! Merlin I'm stupid!" He frowned at me.

"What?" I leaned back a bit to look into his face, a grin on my lips.

"Threes love under a full moon! That's us three!" His eyes widened in shock. "It makes complete sense! I've always felt a connection with Sirius, and with you my magic is just screaming at me to be closer." His face pinked.

"How does that even work? Your magic is screaming at you?" I smiled and grabbed his hand, pressing it to the middle of my chest.

"Just close your eyes and feel it." His eyes slid shut and I copied him.

I reached down into my core and let my magic run free, it picked up a slight wind around us as it flowed from my chest, down my arm, and up his. I gasped as his magic reached up to meet mine, feeling like a warm summer night as it brushed against my skin and sank into me.

"Oh fuck." He groaned and opened his eyes, keeping his hand on my chest as we pushed our magic into each other, his eyes were flickering between soft amber and bright gold. "Your eyes!" His widened and I grinned. "Beautiful." A blush sprang up on my cheeks and I leaned in, pressing our lips together.

"Marlins Saggy Tits!" We jumped back as Sirius loud exclamation. "That's, I mean." His eyes we're dilated and his hands shook as he leaned against the wall.

"You okay Sirius." I stood off Remus' lap and crouched down next to a panting Sirius.

"I could actually feel you guys from the room, what the bloody hell was that?" He looked at me with wide eyes and a flushed face.

"We uh. Our magic kinda connected?" I rubbed the back of my neck as he just stared at me.

I reached out to grab his shoulder and my magic suddenly surged, flowing down my arm and into his skin as it had done to Remus. I gasped as he groaned and started panting. He looked up and quickly leaned towards me, crashing his mouth against mine and grasping at my shoulders desperately. As quickly as he leaned forward he jumped back, looking in shock at me from what he did.

"Oh shit, Mels I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that!" He looked at me with red lips and terrified eyes.

"That. Was one of the hottest things I've ever seen." We both looked over at Remus who was grinning at us.

"Moony you.." Remus walked over and crouched down next to us.

"Pads it's fine, really." Sirius looked helplessly between me and Remus with a dumbfounded look on his face.

I grinned at him as Remus grabbed the back of his neck and pressed their mouths together, a startled moan slipping from Sirius' lips.

"Fuck that's gorgeous." I whimpered and they broke apart both panting.

"Hey you guys okay?" We jumped apart a bit as James opened the door and peeked his head out.

"Yeah, totally fine Prongs. We're coming back in." He looked confused between the three of us before shrugging and closing the door again.

"What the hell was that?!?" I grinned stupidly at the two of them before pressing a quick kiss on Sirius' lips and Remus' cheek as I stood up.

"That my dear Padfoot, is the start of something we will talk about when we aren't wasted. Now let's go back in before Prongs starts asking questions." I held my hands out and pulled both of them up.

"I, okay." Sirius was still gaping at the two of us as I hummed and swung our arms together as walked back into the dorm room.

"You okay Mels?" I grinned at James and nodded.

"Yup absolutely perfect." I chirped. "Now let's keep drinking!" I grabbed my forgotten cup and downed the rest of it, my vision just starting to blur at the edges.

"Ookay?" James looked confused but handed me the bottle.

"What should we do now?" I sat back down on the floor between Remus and Sirius.

"Oh! Let's go swimming!!" They all stared at me. "What it sounds fun." I shrugged and turned so my legs were across Sirius lap.

"What if we get caught?" I laughed.

"Minnie loves me too much, I'll be able to get us off easy." Remus chuckled.

"Very well. I think it sounds fun too." I smiled up at him and leaned up to press a kiss at the underside of his jaw.

"Ew don't make out in front of me again please." I rolled my eyes at James.

"Let's go then! James grab the cloak!" I stood up and we all grinned at each other.

We slid the cloak over ourselves in the common room and suck down the hallways to the front doors, I shoved them open slowly to not make any noise and we slipped out. I pulled the cloak off of us as we ran towards the black lake.

"Yes I haven't swam in so long!" I giggled as we all stripped down to our pants.

"Last one in has to kiss Severus!" I yelled as I took off towards the water, their exclamations of disgust following me.

"Hey! Not fair you tripped me!" I giggled as I waded into the water with Remus and James right behind me, Sirius down in the sand.

"All's fair in love and war Pads!" James grinned then yelped as Sirius tackled him into the water.

"Merlin you look beautiful in the moonlight." Remus breathed into my ear and I squeaked.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, turning me to fave him in the waist deep water as Sirius and James tried to dunk each other under a couple yards away.

"I think you're the gorgeous one here." I smiled at him as he blushed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him flush against me, our lips meeting wetly. I sighed into his mouth and his hands ran up and down my back before staying at my hips and pulling me against him more.

"Hey! No snogging!" We both yelled as Sirius rammed into our sides, pushing us under the water.

I groaned as I resurfaced, glaring at a cackling James and grinning Sirius. Sticking my tongue out at them I slashed Sirius.

"No splash fights! You guys always end up hurt." Remus frowned and pointed at Sirius who grinned.

"Sorry Moony." I rolled my eye at his completely unapologetic tone.

"Hey James! Wanna see something really cool?" He eagerly nodded and I bared my teeth as Sirius, who took one look at my lengthening canines and started running. "Don't freak out Jamie!" I yelled at I jumped at Sirius, shifting mid air and crashing into him with all four paws.

"Holy shit! You're a wolf, oh my gods you're a wolf!" He gaped at me as I paddled over to him and barked. "That's so cool! Jeez you're huge!" I rolled my eyes and swam towards shore.

Crouching down on the sand I shook the water out of my fun then glanced back to see James and Sirius grinning while Remus just gaped at me. I barked again and they started wading towards me.

"You are so much bigger than a normal wolf!" James exclaimed as he walked around me. "Can I pet you?" My tongue killed out and I nodded.

Him and Sirius both started scratching through my fur as Remus finally made it to shore, still just staring at me.

"You eyes." I nodded at him and stood up, trotting over to him. "Silver and Gold." I looked up and he smiled, petting the top of my head that reached his mid chest.

"Yeah the silver looks like Sirius' and the gold looks like yours on the full moon Moony." James grinned at us.

I rolled my eyes again and walked over to where my clothes were before shifting back and quickly pulling them on.

"Yeah, I first shifted when I was 5. It was a total accident and my dad almost shot me before my mom realized what happened." Three shocked gazes locked on my face. "Yes I know it's crazy and unheard of to accidentally shift into your Animagus form. And yes I know it's also unheard of to shift that young, it took me ages to get a wand because of that." I laughed at them as they still just gaped at me.

"That's so cool!" James yelled.

"Yes it is. Now I'm cold let's go back in." They all got dressed and we walked back towards the castle in silence.

We quickly pulled on the cloak and ran towards the common room door as Filch turned the corner just after we closed the door.

"Shit that was close!" I laughed as we tumbled through the door to their dorm room.

"Yeah it was, can I borrow some clothes? Mine got wet and I am cold!" They laughed at me as Remus nodded and dug around in his trunk.

"Here, might be a little big on you." He handed me a shirt and a pair of his pants.

My face flushed and I stepped into the bathroom to change. I inhaled deeply as I slipped them on and my scent mingled with him. It was a soft pair of black pants and an even softer grey t shirt with a pocket on the front. I stepped out and Sirius grinned at me, eyeing me up and down with a light blush on his cheeks.

"I don't know about you three but I am knackered, goodnight." James yawned and slid into his bed, drawing the curtains shut.

"I'm pretty tired too, let's just go to bed." Remus nodded and sat in the edge of his bed as I walked over.

"Goodnight you two. Don't have too much fun." Remus' face turned pink as he glared at Sirius.

"Don't worry Sirius, we'll let you join in next time." He choked and started coughing as he stared at me.

"What?" I rolled my eyes and climbed into the bed next to Remus letting him close the curtains.

"You okay?" I whispered at him as he stiffly laid down next to me.

"I've never uh, shared a bed with a girl before. Unless you count Sirius as a girl." I snickered and scooted closer to him, curling a leg over his and my arm across his chest.

"It's fine. We're just gonna sleep anyways." He coughed and slowly relaxed against me. "Unless you want to do some things?" He sat up suddenly, moving me off of him, and stared down at me.

"You mean like shagging?" He whispered.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." I shrugged and then threw up a silencing charm over the bed.

"No I mean yes, but I don't know what to do?" He stammered out.

"Let's start like this. Tell me what you want to do and we'll go from there okay?" He nodded.

"I mean. Everything?" I giggled as he stared at him hands, shifting uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, we can go slow and I'll show you okay?" He nodded again and I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards me.

I leaned up and my lips met his, sliding together before I nipped his bottom lip. A soft growl left him mouth as he slid his tongue against mine and explored my mouth, running the tip along my extended canines and groaning.

He softly pushed me back against the bed and slid in between my thighs, my legs coming up to lock around his waist. His lips left mine as he brushed them against my jaw and down to my neck, pausing to suck the skin into his mouth and bite down softly. A loud moan left my lips as I felt his teeth on my skin and I rolled my hips up against him.

"Remus hold on, I need to tell you something." He pulled back to look at me and panted. "You might not want to believe me but, I'm the future we found a way to become immune to a werewolf's bite, took me and Sev a few years but we did it." He froze and pulled back further, absolute shock on his face. "And guess what?" He shook his head. "We also found the cure." He sat up quickly and I saw his eyes start to water.

"But that's, it's not possible!" He gasped.

"No it is. It's not a complete cure I'm sorry, but it's a potion that you only have to take once, of course there's kind of a catch to it. But the catch is that if you find your true soul mate, and form a bond with them after taking the potion you regain yourself on the full moons. Yes you still will shift but it's not as painful and you're still you! You'll just shift into an actual wolf, not staying half and half." A tear left his eye and he flung himself into my arms, shaking like a leaf.

"How will I ever find that though? Everyone these days hates my kind." I shushed him and pushed him back a bit.

"There's a test of sorts, to find out if someone is your mate, it's fairly easy but rather dangerous if you get it wrong." He frowned down at me.

"What is it?" I grinned at him.

"You just have to push your magic into each other's cores. Either it will backlash badly, or it'll mix together and start the bonding process." He stared at me with wide eyes as he realized what I said.

"But we, you. We did that!" He grinned with tears eyes and leaned down to capture my lips.

"Exactly." He ran his fingers over my face, his arms were trembling and his eyes were wide with shock.

"It's you." He whispered and I smiled at him softly.

"And Sirius actually, that's what I meant by a connection between us all. I think, and this is just a theory right now, but if you bonded with both of us, you wouldn't even need the potion, our bonded magic would hold back the pain and let you truly merge with the wolf, instead of being separate." His hands framed my face as he leaned back down and pressed his lips to mine.

"I think, that I'd like to start that bonding with you now." His voice was rough against my lips and I shivered.

"I'd definitely like that." I smiled against his lips as he rolled his hips against mine.

I threw my head back and he sealed his lips over the bast of my throat, dragging his teeth along my skin. I felt him smirk against my skin as I moaned from the sensation.

"You're wearing too many clothes." I muttered and started pulling at his shirt.

He leaned up and quickly shucked his shirt off then pulling at me to do the same. I scooted our from between his legs to pull his pants off him and myself, I gasped and sat back. Drinking in his pale skin that was littered with paler scars all over.

"Fuck you're gorgeous." I breathed and pulled him down against me, matching moans as skin met skin.

"Can I, I mean. I want to taste you." I whimpered and nodded eagerly as he shifted down and lifted my legs over his shoulder, his breath cool against the heated skin between my legs. "Merlin you smell so good." Growled against my inner thigh and I gripped the sheets tightly in my fists.

"Remus please!" My voice was breathy as he nipped my thigh.

He glanced up and met my gaze as he licked a broad swipe over my slit, he closed his eyes and groaned, my head smacking back into the pillows at the feeling. He grabbed my thighs with his hands and spread them wider, baring myself to him. I moaned as he leaned down and ran his tongue slowly back and forth right over my clit. My head thrashed back and forth with broken whimpers and pleas leaving my lips as he lightly swirled his tongue around my clit.

"Fuck, Remus please please, oh god."I whimpered as he pulled one hand away from my thigh and slowly slid one finger into me.

He wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked harshly as he slowly pumped his finger in and out before adding a second one. My stomach cramped as I felt my orgasm close to breaking over me and I gripped his hair and pulled his face away quickly.

"Not yet," I panted. "I want to cum on your cock." He groaned and quickly crawled up my body, sucking the wetness off his fingers.

"I don't think I'll last long." He muttered as I hooked my legs around his waist.

"Neither will I, don't worry." He nodded and I slid my hand down, gripping his hard flesh and guiding it to my entrance.

I locked eyes with him as he slowly slid into me, his hands tightened on my hips and I whined deep in my throat as his hips met mine all the way. His eyes slid shut and his head tilted back as he panted.

There was a sharp ache that was slowly receding between my legs, he looked down at me and I nodded. Slowly he pulled his hips back until only the head was in me and then snapped them forward roughly, a loud moan was ripped from my chest as I closed my eyes at the sharp pleasure.

"Yesss, just like that. Come on Remus I'm not gonna break!" His eyes flashed gold as he lifted my legs over his shoulders and quickly snapped his hips forwards, setting a rough and fast rhythm that had me seeing stars.

"God's you're amazing, so tight and wet around me." He growled into the skin of my ankle as he nipped it. "So pretty with you moaning my name." I gasped and reached up, pulling him down and letting my knees almost touch my stomach as I ruthlessly bit his lip.

He grinned against my lips and moved one hand from my hip to where we were joined, rubbing his thumb against my clit and I screamed his name as my vision whited out in pleasure and I bit down roughly on his neck just shy of breaking skin. He groaned against my neck as I clenched around him and returned the bite as I felt him stiffen, then sat up quickly in alarm as I felt him seemingly grow larger inside me.

"Oh shit! Merlin, I didn't know this could happen!" He looked alarmed as his previously unknown knot swelled up and locked us together, before groaning loudly as I grinned and clenched around him, feeling him release inside me.

"That's really hot actually, I totally forgot to mention this. Sorry?" He glared at me through the haze of pleasure as his orgasm stretched on.

I clenched around him again and he started grinding his hips into mine, making my breath catch. He grinned at me suddenly and reached back down between my legs, pressing his thumb against my clit yet again and moving it in firm but slow circles. I whimpered loudly and thrashed my head as a second orgasm hit me.

He drew his hand back and leaned down, laying his head on my collarbones. My body felt like jelly so I wrapped my arms around him and carded a hand through his damp hair.

"Here let me." He muttered and then slid his arms under me, picking me up as he turned and laid back, putting me on top.

"Fuck!" I yelped as he somehow slid deeper in me and a third orgasm wavered around the edges.

I slowly started rocking my hips back in forth in small circles as his hand went back between my legs. My back arched as he sat up and clamped his teeth down on the side of my neck almost breaking skin.

"Damn." I whispered as my vision finally cleared.

"Yeah." He chucked and I laid my head down on his chest, hearing his loud heartbeat in my ear. "How long does this uh, last?" I shrugged.

"From 20 minuted to even an hour, it's different for every wolf." He sighed and I shifted, getting comfortable against him. "I'm gonna sleep now, you wore me out." A quick press of lips against my temple as he pulled the comforter over us.

"Goodnight love." A smile graced my lips as I fell asleep to the sound of his steady heart.


	7. 7

I slowly woke up to voices murmuring in the room, I groaned and rolled over only to roll right onto warm skin. I my eyes shot open and I saw Remus still asleep, snoring softly, face so relaxed. I pulled his shirt and pants back on and quietly slipped out of the bed.

"Good morning, holy shit what the hell is that!??!" James smiled then stared in horror at me as I yawned.

"What's it look like dumbass?" I rolled my eyes and sat down on Sirius' lap.

"It looks like a chunk of your neck is missing!" I leaned over and smacked him upside the head.

"Shh! Remus is still sleeping!" I glared at him and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"He's got a point Mels, it looks like Remus tried to eat you." I giggled.

"I mean technically he did eat me at some point last night." James fell off the bed spluttering and Sirius' chest shook against me as he laughed. 

"Did he now?" I winked at Sirius.

"Best night of my life lads." I stretched which made the shirt sink down more and they both gaped at me. "What?" James pointed at me and then pretended to gag.

"Mels honey, you might actually want to take a look in the mirror." I frowned.

"But I don't wanna get up. You're comfy." Sirius laughed and then his arms tightened around me as he picked me up and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

"Look Mels." I glanced in the mirror and did a double take.

All long both sides of my next were deep red and purple marks, and in clear sight was a dark purple, almost black, set of teeth marks. 

"Holy shit it does look like he tried to eat me." I gasped and Sirius laughed again as we walked back out of the bathroom.

"Who's eating who?" A sleepy Remus slid out of the curtains and the room went silent, then loud whistles came from Sirius and James.

"Gods Moony! She sure did a number on you!" He looked confused before looking at me and freezing at the sight of my neck. 

My cheeks flushed bright pink as I took in the multiple teeth marks all over his neck and upper chest, then burned dark red as he stalked into the bathroom as I saw the still bleeding claw marks all over his back.

"Holy shit!!" He yelled from the bathroom and came out with a panicked look on his face.

"Um, sorry?" He just gaped at me while James laughed.

"How are we going to go to classes looking like this?" James laughed harder before putting a hand up.

"Apparently there's no classes today, something happened and we were told to stay within the common room and dorms for the whole day, food would be brought to us." I frowned at him.

"Did they say what happened?" James shook his head.

"No, just that to not leave the common rooms." He shrugged and sat on the floor against Sirius bed.

"Holy Shit! Remus what happened to you?" We all looked over to a horrified Peter staring at Remus.

We all looked at each other then burst into laughter, much to Peters concern.

"He was almost eaten by a she wolf Peter." Sirius gasped out between laughs and I nipped his shoulder in response. "Hey! Leave the biting for Remus!" He yelped and dropped me on the bed.

"We all know you enjoy it too Padfoot." Remus chuckled and sat on the bed next to me, pulling me against his side.

"Well I wouldn't know, seeing as I haven't shagged anyone yet. Unlike you." James whipped his head around and gaped at Remus who hid his head against my neck.

"You guys shagged last night?!? In the same room as us!! Gross!!" I laughed.

"Don't worry Prongs, we made sure to put up silencing charms, otherwise Remus would have woken the whole castle up." James gagged as Sirius choked on his laughter.

"I think my love, you were the loudest." James turned slightly green as I glared at Remus.

"Can we not talk about you two shagging, please?" I laughed.

"Yeah Moonbeam, don't forget we're in a room full of virgins." He blushed and hid his face in my hair.

"Hey! It's not by choice you know." We all laughed at James who was pouting again.

"Melody Founders! Report to the Headmasters office immediately!" We all jumped as a cat patronus burst into the room.

"Holy shit, that was Minnie's patronus!" They glanced wide eyed at each other before turning to staring at me.

"Well fuck me sideways." Remus snorted as I stood up. 

"Do you think they know you slept in here?" I shook my head.

"No I know what this is about." I looked at Remus and he nodded. "Wish me luck boys, I'll be back later today." I transfigured Remus' pants into a pair of black jeans but I left the shirt as is.

"Do tell us about what happens!" I flipped Sirius off as I walked out their door.

I made my way towards Albus' office with trepidation in every step. I murmured the password and went up the stairs after the gargoyle moved aside.

"Ah yes Melody, I am sure you are wondering why we called you here. You see it seems someone followed you from your time." Albus had stood up from behind his desk but I ignored him in favour of staring at the black head of hair that was sitting in the seat in front of me.

"Harry!?" Dull emerald eyes met mine.

"Hey Melody." He smiled at me but it looked fake.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!? How the bloody hell did you get here!?!" I strode forwards and pulled him out of his chair and into a hug.

"Well after everyone was buried and all," he glanced at Minerva and Albus worriedly. "We started looking for you only to have your mom tell us what happened. We're all very upset with you, can't believe you never said goodbye to us. George was distraught and Molly threw a fit over it, but Sybil walked in." My eyes widened as I pulled back and sat him back down in the chair.

"Another one?" He nodded grimly. 

"About me this time, again. Sorry Professors, but I was instructed to only tell Melody of what this prophecy said." Albus frowned at him but nodded. "Anyways, so Hermione and Arthur snuck into the ministry to steal another time turner seeing as you had Mims. And then I just showed up here today." He shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"You look like hell Harry" he snorted.

"Yeah well, we had just buried Se-" he caught himself and glanced at Albus and Minerva again.

"Why don't we leave you two alone? I shall go and call the students to the Great Hall to announce to the school that we have another transfer student apparently." I smiled at Albus in thanks as he pulled Minerva out of the room with him.

"Jesus M. It was horrible!" I held my hand up to stop him and threw up multiple silencing charms around us. "Oh good thinking." He smiled again, his face pale and gaunt looking.

"Now tell me everything." He sighed and nodded.

"Like I said, we had just buried everyone, Severus being the last, when we all realized you weren't there with us. Just as we started asking around to see if anyone had seen you Minnie walked over and told me, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys to follow her. She explained what had happened, of course all hell broke out with the Weasleys, just as Molly really laid into Mims, Trelawney walked in and said the other prophecy. It was: 'Where one had went, another must follow to re set the balance. The secret snake must come to be, skin shedding as green as his eyes, or the one will fail, when the wrongs have been righted the two will return.' we all debated for a while what it meant before Minnie said that it means someone would have to follow you, it was Hermione of course who said it was about me, from the green eyes part. And I had to explain that I was supposed to be put into Slytherin but made the hat put me in Griffindor. Then we broke into the ministry and now I'm here." I grabbed his hands and held them in mine, he was so cold and pale.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry about Sev. I know you two had just gotten together once everything went to shit." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Yeah it, it was really hard to bury him without letting everyone find out. Anyways." He smirked at me, eyeing my neck. "You with Sirius again?" My whole face flushed.

"I um. Actually, I'm kinda with Remus?" His jaw opened. "Look you heard the prophecy about me right?" A confused nod. "Full moon is obviously about Remus, but threes love? That's about me, Remus, and Sirius, weird I know. But look, I kinda accidentally found out that Remus and I are actually mates, found it out at their little wedding. My magic revolted so bad when they said their vows that I had to leave, but what was I to do? He was finally smiling again with her and I didn't want to ruin that, and everyone knew about my connection with Sirius." He just stared at me.

"That's uh. Jeez M." I sighed and slumped back in my chair. 

"Yeah I know." He just shook his head, still wide eyed.

"What have you been up to in the past month? Other than Remus I mean." I blushed and punched his knee.

"I was sorted into Slytherin, big surprise I know right? Made friends with Sev again, I told him the truth and he took it really well, Lucius and Narcissa aren't that bad actually, I think they just changed so much during the wars. And I already made an enemy of Bellatrix, accidentally showed all of Slytherin some of my magic, which is making them all either afraid or awestruck. Then of course made friends with your dad and Sirius, I am the fifth Marauder now, we all got drunk last night and I slept in their dorm to stay away from Bellatrix, though I'm sleeping in Sevs room anyway, but he was never a drinker even now." He laughed and patted my knee.

"You worked quickly I see, bringing old friendships back already." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah but I still don't trust Albus, he keeps watching me in the great hall. I think he's up to something again, so I didn't really tell him the whole truth as to why I'm here. Just the main points of the prophecy and shit." Green eyes met mine as anger flared in them.

"Fuck that delusional wanker! He played me my whole life!" I grabbed his hand again as his magic flared up in response to his anger.

"I know Harry, calm down. They can't know how strong you are." He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing.

"Sorry, it just makes me so angry!" I slid over and curled up in his lap, just like old times when it was too much for us.

"It's okay, what he did to you wasn't right. But this time we'll change that. That's why we're here." I cooed at him as he calmed down.

"Sorry again M. How is this even going to work? How am I supposed to fit in here going to school again with my parents?" I leaned my head on his chest and shrugged.

"I don't really know, Remus and Sev both know the truth about me, and with me knowing you so well they'll figure it out. But I don't think we should tell James or anyone else the truth. We'll have to change your last name, and probably your hair too. Otherwise you'll look like his twin and they'll get suspicious." He groaned.

"You just want to have an excuse for you to give me a makeover." I giggled and sat up.

"Exactly!" Green eyes that were sparkling with mirth instead of being dull glanced up at me.

"Fine. Fine! Do what you want." I clapped my hands together and pulled out my wand.

His hair grew down just below his shoulders in soft ringlets and his eyes brightened to a lighter green, I darkened his skin a bit as well. I clapped my hands again and jumped in place a bit as he stood up to walk over to the mirror on the wall.

"Not too bad actually." He rubbed his jaw and gave himself a light sprinkle of hair, making him look rugged.

"Oooh I like it!! Here." I grinned and handed him a hair tie to pull his hair back. "Or I could plait it?" He rolled his eyes at me and snagged the small circle of leather out of my hand.

"No way, you always make it too tight." Pouting at him I cancelled the silencing spell around us and flopped back into the chair just as Minerva walked back in.

"Now if you'll follow me..?" She stopped and stared at Harry.

"I fixed him up a bit, his parents are in school right now and I don't want any suspicion to arise." I shrugged and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him out the door.

"You did that?" She was still staring at Harry's back as we walked towards the great hall.

"Yeah, wasn't too hard why?" She paused mid step.

"That's very advanced transfiguration." I shrugged.

"If you remember, I said you had raised me." I grinned back at her.

She nodded to herself and we started walking again, she pulled Harry with her while I walked through the door alone just as Albus called for everyone to be quiet.

"Hey." I slid into the seat in between Issy and Sev.

"There you are! I was worried when they walked in without you." He nodded at the Griffindor table where James and Sirius were quietly squabbling.

"Oh yeah I uh." I met Remus' eyes across the hall and we both blushed.

"Well we'll. looks like you had fun last night." I smacked Sevs arm as he smirked at me.

"Hush. I would've came in with them but I was called to the Headmasters office. Someone from my old school is apparently transferring here as well, and they wanted me to talk to him or some other bullshit." I waved my hand at his obvious interest in that.

"Welcome students, I know today has been confusing but alas all will be settled. We have another transfer student starting here, from the same school as our first one." All eyes turned on me and I hid my face with my hair. 

"Do you know why he transferred as well?" I nodded.

"Now let's get him sorted into his house and then we'll eat, classes do resume tomorrow." He swept his hand at the door by the professors table and Harry walked out.

There was immediate whispers of how "fit" he was from almost every girl and some of the boys in the hall. I grinned at him and he winked back, turning those whispers into glares at me. 

"Damn." Sev whispered under his breath and then flushed when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Does someone like what they see?" I teased as his fave turned a darker pink.

"Shh!" He glared at me and I giggled into his shoulder.

"SLYTHERIN!" We all looked up as the hat shouted across the hall and once again the Slytherin table broke into applause as the rest of the tables groaned.

"Wow both transfers in Slytherin, both from the same school too." I rolled my eyes at Lu as Harry walked over and sat next to me.

"Hello there, my names Harry." I grinned at him.

"Harold this is Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus. Don't mind his lack of conversation skills he's really alright once you get him to laugh." Issy laughed when Sev shoved me hard enough to almost fall off the bench. 

"Charming." Harry grinned at Sev whose entire face turned pink. 

"So you and Mels know each other?" I nodded.

"Yupp, he was one of my closest friends at my old school, and I was the one he stole notes from." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"So why'd you transfer here?" Harry stiffened next to me.

"Well uh, my parents died when I was a baby, so I was taken in by my muggle aunt because my godfather went missing, then they suddenly decided they didn't want a 'freak' like me living in their house so I packed up all my stuff and applied to other schools, and Dumbledore came to get me this morning." I wrapped my arm around his back.

"That's horrible! How dare they place you with muggles! Even if you didn't have other relatives another wizarding family would have taken you in immediately. Who the hell placed you in a muggles care?" Harry started trembling next to me.

"Enough Lu, it's a touchy subject and as much as I know you enjoy making others suffer I won't put up with it." I glared at him and frowned at me.

"It was an honest question Melody, it's despicable for any wizard to be raised by muggles. Muggleborns aside, it's rather cruel to do that to a child." Harry looked shocked at him and I hid my laughter behind my hand.

"Thanks I think?" Harry stuttered out.

"Melody~!" I sighed before turning around to see a grinning Sirius with his arm around James' neck in a choke-hold with Remus and Peter slightly behind them.

"Can I help you?" Harry gasped softly as he turned and saw the four boys.

"We wanted to know if you're staying in our room again tonight?" I glanced at Harry, who was still gaping. "Oh don't worry, you can bring your friend. It's just gonna be boring all afternoon listening to Remus whine about missing you." Sirius grinned at me then yelled as Remus whacked him upside the head.

I rolled my eyes at his antics but nodded, saying a quick goodbye to the Slytherins and dragging Harry up with me. His eyes were still wide but at least he had closed his mouth.


	8. 8

"Stop staring!" I nudged Harry who was still staring in shock at the four boys roughhousing as they walked in front of us.

"Sorry, it's just..." I sighed.

"I know, it was quite a shock for me to see them again too. At least I didn't have to bury them." He glared at me.

"What are you guys whispering about?" We both jumped when Sirius shouted back at us.

"Oh uh, we were uh." I rolled my eyes at Harry.

"I was bringing him up to date on what teachers we prank and which we don't. Which speaking of, let's introduce Harry here to the Marauders kind of fun." I grinned at Sirius.

"Yes! Jamie! What should we do next?" Sirius clapped his hands together in glee.

"How about, hmm." We stopped outside of the fat lady's portrait.

"What about Sev?" They all turned to stare at me. "Well I never said we couldn't prank him, just that it can't be mean!" Remus shook his head as Sirius jumped in place.

"Oooooh what should we do to little Severus." I shoved them into the common room.

"Let's go to the dorm to figure this out. No need for anyone to actually hear it was us, even if they'll all know." We walked up the stairs and into their dorm.

"Oh! I know something really good! A little charm that I created last year." I grinned at them.

"And what's that?" We all sat on the floor, I ignored Remus and Sirius to sit on Harry's lap.

"Well. It's a charm that it'll turn his hair bright pink whenever he thinks naughty thoughts about anyone we choose." Harry glared down at me as Sirius and Remus both glared at Harry.

"I remember when you did that to hi- I uh, I mean when you did that to someone at our old school." Harry caught himself mid sentence and glanced around the room.

"It was great." I grinned. "Now all we need to do is sneak in and do it, I can just say that I'm coming back for something and Remus or Harry can do the charm under Jamie's invisibility cloak. Don't give me that look boys, they're much better at charms than you are." James and Sirius grumbled.

"I'll do it, and I remember the charm don't worry, we used it enough last year." I laughed at the memory of using it on Severus in the future to get him and Harry together.

"I have a question now." I raised my eyebrow at Sirius' suddenly serous face.

"Yeah?" He glanced at Remus.

"Are you and Remus like actually dating?" My face flushed and I looked at Remus as well.

"Well I mean, I'd like to be, if he wants to as well." His face was bright red but he still grinned at me.

"That's nice and all, but if you're now officially dating, why are you on Harry's lap?" The whole room was quiet as they all looked at me.

"Harry and I, well. We've been through a lot, more than I think anyone else in the world so far. And I think of him as a brother, family I never really had. Before he came here.." I glanced up at him and he nodded. "He had just buried the man he loved, and was unable to let any of his family and friends know that he loved him, and because I wasn't there for him, I'm trying to comfort him in my own way. I was the one that pushed them to get together, and you all know that I am a very cuddly person!" I glared at the rest of them as Harry hid his face in my hair.

Everyone was looking at each other guiltily under my glare, finding the silence uncomfortable but unable to fill it. I sighed and reached back to run my hands through Harry's mop of hair, trying to calm the small tremors I could feel.

"I'm sorry, Harry and Mels." I shook my head.

"No need, I get you were unaware of our relationship with each other and you're naturally wary of people you don't actually know, either way. Let's do something else, like prank Sev and maybe Filtch." All four boys sighed in relief.

"Ok so, we know what we're doing to Severus, what are we going to do to Filtch?" I grinned viciously, making them all look eagerly at me.

"Let's turn his cat into a dog! He hates dogs, and that cat has it coming! Always finding us and getting us in trouble " Harry laughed against me and I smiled.

"Absolutely perfect! Who gets to do it?" Sirius madly waved his arm in the air.

I shared an exasperated glance with Remus at Sirius' antics. James stood up and all but ran over to his trunk to get the map, coming back to spread it out on the floor before freezing and looking over at Harry.

"Don't worry Jamie, he's fine. Was my partner in crime at our old school." He glanced at the other boys before shrugging and opening the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Okay see here boys, and gal! Filtch is in his office but his cat is walking around on the third floor, and Severus is in his dorm room. I think we should split up for this, Remus, Mels, and Harry go get Severus while Sirius, Peter, and I will get the cat. Meet back here?" We all nodded and he threw the cloak at Remus before folding the map back up.

"Don't you guys want to see his hair in action though? If I bring him here it'll make it seem less like we did it, and more like Lu or Issy did." James glared at me.

"While I am friends with you, I don't want to be friends with him." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll bring back some Firewhiskey, plus you'd think you'll want to be friends with him since he's so close with Evans." They all stared at me until Sirius started laughing.

"You are truly a Slytherin Mels." He rolled on the floor with laughter until James kicked him.

"Fine. Just this once! I'll allow that snake into our room." I giggled behind my hand.

"But Jamie, you already have two snakes in your room." He threw his hands up and growled in frustration before stalking out of the room.

"Let's go then, he'll be done with his fit by the time we all get back." I laughed again and stood up, turning to help Harry up.

"Okay Harry, you and Remus get under the cloak and stay close to me. Make sure you're quiet!" A smile twitched on Harry's lip. "Don't you say it Po-" I stopped and frowned at them then walked out the door much like James did.

I walked through the common room ignoring the glares and whispering following in my wake. I smirked as a girl who was glaring at me as she talked to her friends yelped and fell out of her chair, Remus' wolf hearing was pretty good.

I ignored the staircase and slipped behind a painting, muttering the password for it to open up. After a couple minutes of walking we stepped out across from the Slytherin portrait, after saying the password to this one as well I stepped through, making sure the door stayed open long enough for them to get through behind me. I sighed as the whole room went quiet and stared at me as I walked over to Sevs dorm room. 

"Mels! What are you doing back?" Sev looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at me.

"Just coming back for some more Firewhiskey Lu, we drank all that I had brought last night." I walked over to my trunk next to Sevs bed and dug through it for the bottles I knew were in there. I hid my face as I heard Harry's whisper next to me.

"Are you staying with them again?" I shrunk the bottles as I stood up.

"No I'll bring Harry back here, probably after curfew, but we'll be there until then." The whole room went silent as Sevs hair turned bright pink. 

"Wha-" I spun around and glared at Lu.

"Yeah because he doesn't know where the common room is, and since we'll both be sleeping in here, I figured I'd just bring him with me later!" Lu's eyes widened then his face turned blank but for a smirk as he caught on.

"That's so nice of you." I flipped him off as I turned back toward Sev.

"Yeah I know, but I am also here to invite Sev to come back with me, I know you're not much of a drinker and all but they've promised to be nice and actually get to know you. Plus Harry, Remus, and I will be there to keep James and Sirius in check." I stuck out my bottom lip and makes my eyes big.

"Why would I want to go?" I rolled my eyes and sat on Sevs bed.

"Because Harry will be there? I saw how you looked at him when he sat next to me." Lu laughed as Sevs face turned as bright as his hair and he swatted at me. "Exactly now lets go!" I grabbed his arm and tugged him off the bed.

"Now just wait!" I ignored him and continued to drag him out of the room, and then out to the dungeon hallways. 

"Not waiting! There is games to play and alcohol to drink let's go!" He stopped trying to pull his arm from my grip and groaned.

I grinned back at his pouting face as we walked back through the same shortcut I had taken earlier, I felt a tap on my shoulder that I knew wasn't from Sev and frowned. 

"They all ran off to get snacks and stuff when I said I was coming to get you, so we'll probably be the first ones back once we get into their dorm. By the way, just ignore the glares when we walk to their rooms, all the stuffy lions freak out when there's a snake let in." He huffed but I saw his lips twitch as he fought a smile.

If Sev noticed the door opening a second before I had touched it he didn't say a word, I skipped to the Fat Lady's portrait and sang the password at her while ignoring the glare she sent Sev. The common room was mostly empty and we got up to the dorms without incident.

"Oh great no ones back yet." I shut the door behind us as flopped on the floor, dragging Sev down with me. "I know you're not much of a drinker but, you might want it for tonight anyways." He glared at me as I handed him a newly enlarged bottle but sighed before taking a drink from it.

"Merlin that's nasty stuff, don't know how you all like it." I frowned.

"Oh! Sorry, forgot to charm it first, try it now." I tapped my wand against the rim and smiled at him.

"Chocolate?" After I nodded he took a much larger swing of it.

"Whoa! You don't drink often enough to drink as much as that. Stick to butterbeer for a while!" I pulled the Firewhiskey away from him and handed him a beer bottle.

"Very well. Where are they?" I glanced at the door just as it opened, Remus and Harry coming in with their arms piled with snacks.

"Got anything we could think of, didn't really know what you liked so, here's a variety." Remus smiles at Sevs gaping face as he set down the small mountain of food on the floor.

"Well I uh. Chocolate." He stammered out. 

"Told you they are nice." I punched Sevs shoulder as Remus settled down next to me.

"Yes well after five years of them being the opposite of nice it's hard to believe." He drawled at me, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

"Which I want to personally apologize for, since I was part of the lesser pranks and I still didn't really try to stop Sirius and James from doing the worse ones." Sev started at Remus before he burst out laughing.

"You. I, can't." He wheezed out in between laughs.

"Sev it's not nice to laugh at someone when they try to apologize." I frowned at him and he shut up.

"My apologies, I just knew that you would be the first and probably the only to ever apologize, and it had just popped into my head of Sirius or James actually trying to apologize to me." Remus cracked a grin at him.

"I understand, it'd be worse than pulling teeth." I rolled my eyes and started passing the bottle around.

"What's taking them so long? They should be done by now, unless they got caught." Remus frowned at the door.

"Caught? Just what is it that they're doing?" I grinned madly at Sev.

"Turning Filtchs cat into a dog." A loud giggle burst from Sevs mouth before he slapped a hand over it.

"That's, absolutely brilliant. And definitely going to get them caught." We all looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

We were rolling on the floor with tears in our eyes when the dorm room door burst open and three boys ran in before slamming it shut and leaning against it.

"That's a terrifying sight to behold Jamie." They all stared at us as we tried to sit up and gasp for breath.

"We were just, oh I cant!" Remus gasped out, sending the rest of us back into fits of laughter.

"Severus laughing like that is truly a disturbing sight indeed Siri." All four of us flipped them the bird at the same time.

"So rude." I wheezed out.

"No manners." Harry giggled.

"Raised by wolves I'd say." Sev and Remus quipped at the same time.

"So mean." Sirius pouted at us.

"As you can see, we cracked into the booze, Harry and Sev here are lightweights. Did you guys get caught by the way?" Sirius came and sat next to Remus while Peter and James sat on the bed as far from Severus as they could.

"Almost, she started barking right after I transfigured her, so we had to run back here. We could hear Filtch yelling about a dog in the castle from the common room entrance though." I grinned and high-fived Sirius. 

"Yeah it was great, rather easy to do." I laughed and handed the bottle to Sirius.

"So what are we going to do?" We all looked at each other.

"No truth or dare James!" He pouted at me.

"That's no fun though." I rolled my eyes and snagged the bottle before Harry could take a drink.

"How about, we go in a circle and just tell a story? Like the funniest prank we've seen or done? I know there's a lot of those in this room." I grinned at them.

"Sounds good, who's first?" Remus smiled.

"I'll go first," I grinned over at Harry. "I remember when I was in my uh third year, we had a really nasty teacher, she had it out for me and Mels from the first class. Always gave us detentions and crap, so we teamed up with the two guys in the school who played the most pranks, on students and teachers. We filled her entire room with toads at one point, she looked like a bloody toad, then we had the house elves help us slip something into her drink that made it so every time she opened her mouth all we could hear was a loud bark, and then had a little rain cloud follow her for almost a week, and finally during exams we had the twins fly through on their brooms and set off fireworks. One of them was a giant dragon, it chased her out of the room and through the halls. We could all hear her screaming, and her face at the end was so worth the detentions we all got." We were all in tears and rolling on the floor.

"That was amazing!" Sirius gasped out.

"Yeah, she was a right bitch, so she deserved worse." I grinned.

"My turn!" I giggled as they all looked at me. "My favourite teacher was the potions professor, he was a total grump though, almost every student was terrified of him, so me and my friend, who was coincidentally the professors godson, decided to prank him to lighten up. I mean we literally got him to lighten up, whenever he sneered or was callous to a student a bright gold glow would emit from his skin and robes. He was so livid during classes that we started wearing sunglasses to block out how bright it would get. I got three months of detention when he found out it was me, but it took him over a week to be able to counter the spell. He was so mad that I did it to him, but told me he was really proud that I did it well enough that it took him a week to undo." Harry was wheezing for breath when I finished and the rest of them weren't much different.

"How are we supposed to top that!?!" Sirius mock glared at me.

"Sorry." I shrugged with a smug grin on my face.

"I'll try to," we all looked at Remus. "Last year, we wanted a good end of the year prank. I came up with the idea of making all the suits of armor to force students and teachers to a dance off with them, if the armor won it wouldn't let the person pass them. There were people doing outrageous dances all day, I even saw Dumbledore do a jig with one of them,  eventually McGonagall was able to fix it. But it was a good day, we never got caught as well, no one could pin it on us as any student could have done it." James and Sirius were grinning at each other.

"That was a very good send off prank, and we got away with it completely." I sighed at the glee in Sirius' voice.

"Well then Sirius you're up next." He stuck his tongue out at me. "Do that again and I'll bite it Black." My cheeks heated up as my mind caught up with my mouth.

"Um." James was glancing between Remus and I with wide eyes while Sev and Harry were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"I. Well." I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

"Let's uh, continue?" Remus' voice was raspy.

"Ookay?" James looked confused and I had no intention of enlightening him.

"Well I uh, my favourite story is." Sirius kept glancing between me and Remus. "We had gotten a long string of detentions from Minnie and had wanted to retaliate at her for them. So we broke into the greenhouses and found a shitton of catnip, put it all over her classroom and even in her office. In class the next day she was high as a kite, couldn't shift back from a cat for a couple hours. We even found a ball of yarn she was batting around." James and Peter were grinning while Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of me.

"Let's see," we all turned to James. "Gods you all took the best ones. Oh! I got one, this one time last year, well it started first year, but Sirius and I had a bet going on who could ask out Dumbledore or Minnie the most, I had done some stupid thing while loudly proclaiming my love for Dumbledore in the great hall, so Sirius tried to take it a step further and sent a couple dozen roses to Minnie. Her face was as red as the flowers the whole time she was giving us detention." I snorted into the bottle before finishing it.

"Sounds exactly like something you two would do." I grinned at Harry.

"I'll go next." We all looked at Sev who looked pretty drunk already. "I don't know if it's just because I'm a Slytherin, or if it's something else but Dumbledork has always had it out for me. So after one too many detentions for things I never did I decided to get some payback." The Marauders minus Remus were glaring at Sev while Harry and I were grinning at each other. "During dinner last year I charmed all of his food to taste like grass, and any time he took a drink from his goblet it would bite him. I had also found a way to make any of those disgusting yellow candies of him to turn into birds and attack him." The whole room was silent as we stared at Sev, who in turn hid his face with his hair.

"That was you!?!" James exclaimed, glee in his eyes.

"Yeah?" Sev peeked at me and I grinned, getting a small smile in return.

"That's bloody brilliant! We totally got the blame for it too, Minnie gave us so many detentions even though she couldn't prove it!" Sirius grinned at Sev who looked shocked to be praised.

"Anyways!" I giggled. "Let's do something else now that you boys know us Snakes can have fun." I grinned at the gleam that came into Harry's eyes.

"How about some Never Have I Ever?" I high fived Harry as James and Remus groaned.

"What's that?" I gaped at Sev.

"Oh my, I will definitely be making Issy and Lu play sometime soon." I grinned at the worried look that came over Sevs face.

"It's a drinking game, one person starts by stating something they've never done and if anyone has done it they take a drink." Sev nodded and we all got cups of our drink of choice.

"Me first! Never have I ever had feelings for a teacher!" I grinned evilly at Harry and they all choked when he took a drink.

"Not saying a word." He glared at me. "Never have I ever been able to see people's magic." I huffed and took a drink.

"You can actually see people's magic!?!!?" I glared at Harry and sighed.

"Yeah. Everyone has a different colour, mostly families have similar colours but it's not uncommon to see a variety." They all gaped at me except Harry who had a smug grin on his face.

"Can you, whats mine look like?" I huffed again.

"Remus is a gold colour with flashes of amber, Sirius is a vibrant silver with Sapphire flashes, James is a pretty sea foam green with Amethyst flashes, Harry's used to be a light pink and green but then turned into a bright Emerald green with Ruby flashes, Peter has a muted yellow-green, and Sev has a." I looked at Harry and the smug look slid off his face. "Sev has an uh, Aqua colour with Emerald flashes." They all looked around and grinned.

"Do the colours have actual meanings?" I groaned but nodded. "Tel us!!" I glared at Sirius.

"Gold and Amber represent compassion, courage, safety, and wisdom. Silver and Sapphire represents elegance, sophistication, graceful, confidence, and loyalty. Sea foam Green and Amethyst represent relaxation, safety, self growth, power, pride, and creativity.  
Yellow-Green represents ambition, sometimes jealousy and cowardice, but also peace and prosperity. Emerald and Ruby represent growth, passionate love, healing, fertility, and purity. Auqa and Emerald represents passionate love, tranquility, emotional healing, and protection. Happy now?" I glared at them as I took a long drink from the bottle in my lap.

"That's incredible! Do you know what yours looks like?" My whole face flushed.

"I uh. Yeah." Harry gave me a knowing look. 

"What is it?" I internally panicked while I took another long drink from the bottle.

"Mine is a mixture of vibrant Silver and a soft Gold with black flashes." James looked between Sirius, Remus, and I in confusion.

"What does it mean when two people unrelated have the same colour." I sighed.

"In the magical world there are such things as soulmates." The whole room gasped. "If two or even more, yes there can be even three people who are all soulmates, have the same colour magic it means they're soulmates. Unless you have a massive change in personality or a really extreme experience your magic will never change. And even if it does change, there will always be a flash of your soulmates magic in yours." James was looking frantically between Sirius, Remus, and I again. While Sev was looking at Harry in contemplation.

"So you three..?" James whispered.

"I uh." Remus looked at me worriedly.

"Yes James. Us three. Are soulmates. Got a problem?" I glared at James who's face was white as a sheet.

"No! No I just..." He trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"I'm too sober for this shit." We all looked at Peter who snagged a bottle from James limp hands and chugged half of it.

"Here here!" I crowed tipping my bottle at him and everyone started laughing, releasing the tension in the room. 

"Lets just keep playing please?" James nodded resolutely.

"Never have I Ever snogged a girl." I looked at Sev who had spoken.

Everyone but Sirius took a drink, Remus and I locked gazes across the room.

"Well. Never Have I Ever stolen something." I rolled my eyes as everyone but Sev took a drink.

"I can't think of anything!" Sirius whined as he dramatically draped himself over my lap.

"Why don't we do something else then?" I shrugged, running my hands through silky black hair.

"Like what? Last time we played Truth or dare Minnie saw James naked, and Remus and Mels almost started shagging in front of us." I stuck my tongue out at Peter who laughed.

"What about some more strip poker?" Everyone but Sev groaned.

"No way! You're too good at it!" Harry grumbled at me.

"Nah you just can't keep a poker face." I grinned at them.

"Plus you're the only girl in the room." Peter pointed out, making them all look at me.

"What? Other girls aren't any fun." I shrugged as Sirius rearranged himself on my lap so he was looking up at me, a soft smile on his face.

"Then what are we going to do?" We all fell into silent contemplation.

I smiled down at Sirius as he snuggled his head into my thighs while putting his legs on Harry's lap next to me. I looked at Harry and he was staring wide eyed at the slender feet on his lap. 

"How about, instead of truth or dare we just ask questions? Like truth or truth?" We all looked at Sev who shrugged.

"That actually sounds good. Who's first?" I ignored them while they fought over who was asking who first as I looked back down at Sirius and started tracing my fingertips along his cheekbones and down his jaw.

"Mels!" I jumped, making Sirius grumble about being jostled, and looked over to a manically grinning James.

"Uh yeah?" He rubbed his hands together and I shared a worried look with Remus.

"So. How good is Moony in bed?" Remus choked on his drink.

"What!" Sirius jumped off my lap and stared at me.

"I um. Well." My face was the same colour as the drapes on third beds. 

"You only get to pass a question once!" I glared at Harry's smug grin.

"Well." I smirked. "Seeing as it was our first time I don't have much to reference it to, but I'm sure with a lot of practice we'll perfect it." James gaped at me while Peters face turned a little green.

"That's I um." Remus stuttered, his face bright red.

Sev and Harry started laughing as Sirius stared at me still. I raised an eyebrow at him and he flushed before scooting over to me and draping am arm around my waist.

"My turn." I bared my teeth at them. "There's not much of anything I can ask Harry that don't already know so, James." He visibly gulped. 

"Yeah?" Remus smirked at me.

"What or who was the first thing you wanked to?" Sirius barked out a laugh as Remus and Peter snickered.

"That's cruel!" I grinned at James' red face.

"Yes I am Prongs. Now come on, you only get one pass remember?" He groaned and glared at me.

"It was to," he glanced over to Sev and I snickered, already knowing who it was. "ItwastoLily." He mumbled out.

"Sorry Prongs didn't quite catch that." He ducked his head.

"It was to Lily okay!" He yelled it at me and we all started laughing.

"Aw how cute." Sev drawled.

"Don't you mock me Sni-" He cut off as a low growl left my lips, making everyone in the room stiffen while Remus' eyes flashed amber.

"Don't you call him that Potter." I sneered at him.

"Sorry." He ducked his head again.

"It's not me you need to apologize to James." He looked up at me with eyes wide with irritation. 

"I already did Prongs." Remus smiled at Sev, who curtly nodded.

"Fine! I am sorry Snape." I glared at him.

"What exactly are you sorry for James." He glared at me and huffed.

"I am sorry for taking my pranking too far. And for calling you names." James glared at me again.

"Apology accepted Potter." I relaxed into Sirius' side and smiled at Sev.

"Very good. Now who's next?" James sighed.

"I'll go again." James was still frowning at me but there was a gleam of mischief in his eyes, which I inwardly groaned at. "Sirius." A sigh was let out against the top of my head. "Who do you fancy right now?" Sirius stiffened and pulled away from me.

"Pass." Something in my chest cracked as I locked eyes with Remus again, sorrow reflected in both of our eyes. 

"Very well, now you can't pass any other question for the rest of the game now!" James crowed and grinned.

"Yeah yeah. Now Harry," we all looked over to where Harry was lounging against the edge of James' bed. "What is your most embarrassing story?" I snickered behind my hand as Harry glared at me.

"Well. I guess in my last year, I was friends with this girl. Her boyfriend had got in an accident two years before and died, but I was friends with both of them. We were talking about him before the Yule break and she just leaned over and kissed me, it was really wet because she was crying and all, and that's when I realized I was bent, but she didn't believe that. So she took off crying because she wasn't 'pretty' enough for me. It was spread around the school by the end of the day and everyone was glaring and trying to hex me. No one would believe that I was bent." I was trying to smother my laughter behind my hand but when Harry glared at me I threw my head back. "Yeah yeah laugh it up, wait till we ask about your embarrassing stories." I rolled my eyes.

"Go right ahead." I wiggled my fingers as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well then. Harry you ask someone." Remus cleared his throat.

"Hmm," he looked around the room and I winked at him. "Remus then." I grinned at Harry.

"Uh yes?" Remus sounded nervous when he caught sight of my grin.

"What is something bad or embarrassing that you did, but blamed it on someone else?" I laughed as James and Sirius perked up and stared at Remus, who flushed and ducked his head a bit.

"I well. One time I uh, well i was really bored in class okay? So I lit the edge of Dumbledore's robes on fire and let him blame James and Sirius for it." Twin exclamations of anger came form James and Sirius.

"That was you? I thought it was Snape!" James threw a pillow at Remus which knocked him over. 

"Sorry?" He giggled as he threw the pillow back at James.

"No pillow fights! We have booze in here!" I glared at James as he was about to the throw the pillow again. 

"Yes mum." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Melody." I looked up and met dancing brown eyes. "What's a way you skivved off going to class?" I glared at him before glancing around the room.

"I once shifted into my wolf and ran around in a forest for a whole day, my mum had to cover and say that I was sick. The lecture I got afterwards was absolutely worth it though." I grinned at them.

"Wow, and no one noticed a wolf running in or out of the school?" I shook my head.

"Nah, Harry helped me get out and then back in." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"More like you forced me to." He muttered.

"Anyways." I giggled and butted my head against Sirius' shoulder.

"Wait, can we see you shift again?" James grinned at me.

I huffed but nodded, shifting quickly and sliding out of the clothes I was wearing as I heard a collective intake of breath from everyone in the room. I let my tongue loll out of my mouth as I laid down and put my head in Sirius lap.

"You've gotten bigger Mels." I thumped my tail as Harry grinned at me. 

"Let's keep playing, Mels can you shift back?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You don't want to play anymore?" A quick thump of my tail had Remus shaking his head at me. 

"Okay we'll just play without her." I got up and circled around the group until I was standing behind Harry. 

"What's up M?" I huffed and nudged the bottle in Harry's hand. "You want a drink?" I rolled my eyes and licked up the side of his face. 

"I'd take that as a yes Harry." Remus snickered next to me and I smacked him with my tail.

"Okay! I'll get you a drink you prat." I sat down as Harry transfigured my cup into a bowl and filled it up.

I drank the whole bowl before getting up, I pressed my muzzle against Remus' side and got a scratch around the ears. He chuckled and pressed a kiss between my ears. I chuffed and loped back over to Sirius, flopping back down in his lap. 

"Okay...?" I ignored James as Sirius carded his slim fingers through my fur.

"My turn I guess." I stretched out so my feet and tail were touching Sev while my head was shoved in Sirius' lap so I couldn't see anyone.

"Potter." I heard James sigh. "How did you guys create that map?" The whole room was silent before I snorted.

"How do you even know about that?" That was Remus. 

"I'm not as stupid as you seem to believe, you all carry it around at some point. Suddenly you almost never get caught for the pranks you do, and you always knew where everyone was even if it was across the castle. I deduced that you had made a map of the school and somehow charmed it to track people." I huffed a laugh into Sirius thigh.

"That's. Impressive." Remus again.

"Took us two years to finish it." I was startled as Sirius was the one to reply. "We mapped it out by foot and I drew it all, we also snuck into the restricted section for a charm that we used on it to make it tell us the passwords of certain places. Not the common rooms but everything else." I smiled.

"That's incredible!" Sev exclaimed.

"Yeah it was really hard to do but we finished it at the begginging of this year." James sounded proud.

"I'll go now." Remus again. "Severus, how are you so bloody good at potions!?" I snorted.

"Well. It's the one thing I've always been good at. I experiment on my own, Slughorn gave me access to his private lab, and I've even created my own potions." I could hear the arrogance in his voice.

"Could you, I mean would you mind helping us? I'm horrid in potions and I don't know why." Sirius' voice vibrated his chest. 

I tuned them out as they started arguing about potions. Sirius was still stroking my fur and it made me go boneless against him. I looked up as he chuckled and was looking down at me with, fondness in his eyes. I leaned up and licked along the underside of his jaw and Remus stopped mid sentence.

The room went silent and I could feel their eyes on my fur but I kept my eyes locked with Sirius' silver orbs. A low rumble started in my chest as he hesitantly cupped my muzzle with his hands and stroked his thumb under my eye.

"Ahem." A loud cough broke our locked gaze and I glared over at James who had a small smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. A mental sigh as I trotted over to the dorms door and pointedly looked at Sirius until he got up and walked slowly over to me. I nudged him to open the door and sent a glare at everyone as we slipped out the door.

"What?" I ignored Sirius as I walked past him and down to the common room, sniffing to make sure no one was around before walking over to the back of the portrait.

A soft bark had him opening this door as well and we walked out into the hallway. I nudged his legs again as I took off towards the castle doors, his whispering yells following me.

I peered around before opening the door just enough for me to slip out, quickly dodging Sirius hands as he tried to grab my scruff, I trotted towards the lake.

"Mels!" I huffed and sat down at the edge of the lake, sand cold and wet between my claws. "Wht are we doing?" I rolled my eyes.

I touched his hand with my nose and pointedly looked down at my paws. He frowned at me and shook his head. I huffed again and lifted my paw off the ground and waved it at him.

"You want me to shift too?" I yipped and pranced around him. "Okay okay be quiet!" He hissed at me as he shifted into his shaggy black dog form.

'How you guys get away with so many things while being clueless is beyond me.' He jumped in surprise and swing his muzzle to stare at me in shock. 'Yes you dolt it's me, you guys never knew that you can talk to each other?' He shook his head and I growled.

'Mels?' I grinned at him.

'There you go! Now come on I want to run a bit.' He rolled him eyes but took off after me as I sped away.

We did a lap around most of the castle before I started towards the Forbidden Forest, his whine ignored behind me.

'Why are we going in there?' I looked over my shoulder at him.

'Because they won't all follow us, and my fur is bright enough to be seen from a window in the castle. Don't want to get caught as we talk.' I slowed down as I neared a small clearing.

'Fine fine.' He huffed and flopped down next to me. 'Why are we out here to begin with?' I shifted my weight from paw to paw.

'I wanted to talk to you without anyone listening in.' He whined.

'About what?' I peered over at him.

'About us. And Remus.' He growled and stood up. 'Sirius stop! You heard what I said about our magic!' He shook his head and glared at me.

'Yeah but.' I growled at him.

'No buts! Either you want us or you don't! You can't just skirt around it anymore! It's hurting all of us. You either need to accept us or reject us!' His hackles raises as a low growl built in his chest.

'Hurting us my bloody arse! You don't know what hurting even is!' A loud snarl was ripped from my throat as I stood up and stalked over to him, my nose almost touching his.

'Don't you dare! You don't know what I went through!' I snapped my teeth at him.

'You don't know what I go through!' He tensed and then sprang at me, knocking me over and trying to ge this jaws around my neck.

'Actually I do you bloody prat! I know exactly what you went through!' He faltered for a second and I flipped us over, one paw on his chest and my teeth around his neck. 'I know more than you'd ever dream to! I went through more than you'd ever think someone could!' He kicked both feet into my chest and tossed me into the air.

'You have no idea what I go through don't lie to me!' He launched himself at me again and we rolled around, jaws snapping and paws scrambling in the dirt.

'I know exactly what you went through Sirius Black! I know all about your mother, and about Regulus! All about what your father and that elf do to you!' I snarled at him and he froze mid step.

'What? Who told you!?' I sighed and sat down.

'Sit, this is gonna take a minute.' He glanded warily at me but sat down opposite me. 'I was born on May 5th, 1979.' He stared at me.

'That's not possible.' I sighed again and shook my head.

'Shut up and let me talk! As I was saying, I was born in 1980, I was abandoned on Hogwarts steps as a baby, no one knew where I came from. All the professors were stumped at how a child had gotten through the wards, apparently I screamed and screamed until Professor Minerva came to see what the ruckus was about. I then shut up immediately and sparks of silver and gold were thrown in the air around me. She then decided to adopt me and I grew up in Hogwarts. Got sorted into Griffindor when I turned 11 and actually went to classes. But someone in my year was very special. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, had somehow survived the Killing Curse as a baby, but every year until our 6th there was a event that tried to kill him each year. Him and I along with our other two friends were the "Golden Group" as people called us. Somehow a Dark Lord that had thought to be dead was back and the Boy-Who-Lived was prophesied to be the one to defeat him. After the war was over we I.' I stopped and looked at the ground, tears welling in my eyes and rolling through my fur.

I looked up at Sirius and he actually took a step back at the misery in my eyes.

'I had already watched the man I loved die in front of me. Wasn't even able to give him a funeral as there wasn't a body left. And then as the war was finally finished the entire Great Hall was filled with bodies. Filled with families crying and screaming for their loved ones laying on the floor. Mims, who was Headmistress at the time, took me up to her office so I could grieve with her. As we were talking a Seer came in and made another prophecy, but it was about me. I was to come back to this year and fix everything as best as I could.' Emotions were building up and thrashing around in my chest so I tipped my muzzle to the crescent moon and I let out a mournful howl, seconds later Sirius joined me.


	9. 9

'You I don't, I just. I can smell that you're telling the truth.' We sat side by side in the torn up clearing.

'Yeah. Remus and Sev believed me almost instantly as well.' He jerked away from me.

'Snape knew before me!?' I snorted.

'Sev was my best friend in the future. I had known him my entire life and I loved him like my brother. I had saved his life in the beginning of the war and instead of him owing me a life debt our souls bonded. A family bond that he can feel even now.' He growled at me.

'You're bonded to him!!?' I chuffed a laugh at him.

'Yes, we are family now. He's as much my brother as Mims is my mother. And I love them both deeply. Sev was the one to teach me potions from a young age, he was the second one to find out I was an Animagus, I trust him with my life and I knew he felt the same.' I sighed.

'You said.' He cut off and stared at the ground. 'You said you watched the man you loved die in front of you. Was that Remus?' I jerked harshly away from him, a loud whine leaving my lips.

'Remus and I, were not romantically involved in the future. He was already engaged to another by the time I met him. I didn't find out that he was my Soulmate until he said his vows to her at their wedding and my magic revolted so harshly it apparated me away without me consciously doing it.' He stared at me.

'Who was it then.' Another loud whine left my lips and I backed away from him shaking my head.

'Please don't make me say it.' I whimpered at him.

'But I don't... Oh.' He froze and we stared at each other.

'Sirius..' I whimpered again and he jerked.

'It was me. Wasn't it.' Tears were dripping off my muzzle and into the dirt. 'Why then. Did you go for Remus now.' A high pitched keen left my throat.

'Because of the prophecy. "Five times the glass flips, five times she must turn. For without the pack the Alpha is lost to oblivion. Three is the number of love under the full moon, fur as white as light, sweet as the sound her namesake is. Five times the glass flips, pack bonds to change their fate." The moon was obviously about Remus. So I thought that if we were together...' I looked away from Sirius.

'Even though you said you loved me in the future, you went after Remus now.' His voice was flat and I flinched.

'I had hoped that. Well Remus had told me you two were together before, things, happened. And I had hoped well. I mean. I just.' I growled and stomped my paw in the dirt. 'I had wanted both of you okay!?' He freezed and stared at me as I kept my eyes on the dirt. 'Threes love under the full moon. Three, not two, meant me you and Remus. I hadn't known you were my soulmate as well until in the hallway last night. I couldn't believe it was possible. And you just. I didn't think that you'd want that. Want us.' He whined and trotted over to me, pressing his muzzle against mine.

'I haven't been able to take my eyes off you since you walked into the school Mels.' I huffed. 'And Remus, well. I may have been fancying him since like third year.' He looked shy even as a dog.

'You mean?' I looked at him, hope shining in my eyes.

'Of course I want you both. But when you two first got together I thought my chances were ruined. I mean who wants a fucked up person like me you know?' He dragged his claws through the dirt then jumped away as I snarled and snapped at his side. 

'Don't you ever say that about yourself! You are one of the most amazing people I've ever met! And remember I've met a lot!' I growled at him. 'I wouldn't have loved you if you weren't such an amazing person.' I whispered.

His head whipped over to me and he just stared. 'You loved me.' I shook my head.

'I love you. Always have Siri.' A wry grin flitted over my muzzle.

'You.' He choked and I could smell salt in the air coming from him. 'Shift back?' I glanced warily around and nodded.

I pressed my knees close to my chest as I watched him shift back and copy my position. We stared in silence for a couple long minutes.

"Does Remus know? About you and I?" I nodded.

"I talked about it with him last week. He could smell the attraction between us and confronted me about it. So I told him what I told you, and he readily agreed about the three of us." He gaped at me.

"And you two already...?" I snorted and nodded my head.

"We already started the bonding ritual, but since we're a triad it won't ever be complete without you." His jaw dropped again even as his eyes became dilated. 

"What about on the full moons? If we're his soulmates, and you've already started the bond, would he try to. You know." His cheeks flushed and I giggled.

"Actually." His head jerked up at my serious tone. "Me and Sev had actually created the cure for weres. It's a really simple potion. But the were has to have found their soulmate for it to work properly." He gaped at me yet again. "He actually cried when I told him. But since we don't have the potion here, and Sev doesn't quite have the ability to make it yet we can't exactly give it to Re. But." I held up a hand as he went to interrupt. "I believe that if all three of us bonded then our magic through the triad bond would actually work the same as the potion would. Which what it did was merge the wolf with the persons inner magic, and let hem be one person. Instead of ripping themselves apart each month it'd be much like how an Animagus shifts. And they'd be a wolf just like I am." I could see tears on his cheeks and I smiled at the joy he felt for Remus.

"So if us three bonded then he'd never hurt again? He'd be always able to control himself?" I nodded and he grinned. "But I uh, I've never done anything with, well anyone." I smirked at the blush on his cheeks.

"I know. Remus was my first as well, same as I was his. But well, your bonding will of course be different from mine and yours." My cheeks also flushed. "But we will help you through it of course. I had read up on triad soulmates and it's extremely rare, but there's a way, I guess to put it, in how we can bond fully." His eyes darkened and my breath caught at the hungry look he gave me.

"And what's that?" His voice was rough.

"We uh. We need to all, bond, separately. At first. Once all uh, three of us have bonded separately we'll all, bond, at the same time. Apparently we'll either need to be outside of school when we do it or, find somewhere very private, because the release of magic will be very obvious and strong to anyone in the vicinity." My face was a dark red as the hunger was still in his eyes.

"Separately you said?" My eyes widened and I nodded.

He grinned at me and stood up, a whine left my throat as I saw how hard he was. He grinned at me as he stalked over to me, a brief thought flutter through my mind and I froze, looking up at him he was frozen as well.

"Chase me." I whispered and a loud rolling growl spread from him through the clearing making a shiver slide down my spine.

I quickly shifted and took off, hearing his growl and his paw steps thundering behind me. I yelped as his teeth snapped near my tail and I went faster. Swerving around trees and bushes as I sped away from barking laughter and deep growls that followed me.

Panting for breath I took a quick look behind me to see him catching up again. I gave him a toothy grin as I spun on a 90* angle and took off in a different direction, lengthening my stride where I was almost flying across the ground. Trees a blur around me, I was heading in a parallel line to the edge of the forest, not wanting to get too deep but also not wanting to be too close to the caste. 

A loud howl broke out behind me and I quickly joined in as we weaved through the brush, his muzzle even with my tail. I yelped as he jumped quickly and landed on top on me, we rolled down a slight incline to another small clearing and I struggled to get him off but his teeth just dug in harder into my scruff.

'Submit!' His voice rang through my mind and I went limp, a whine leaving my lips. 

His teeth released only for him to lick in between my ears. I sighed in contentment as he started grooming me. 

'Shift.' I shifted just a second after him and his hands gripped my hips and kept my chest pressed into the dirt.

"So good for me." He crooned into my ear as I felt his hard length rut in between my thighs and I whimpered. "Want it just like this? Pinning you down in the dirt and mounting you like the animals we are?" A loud moan left my lips as his hands slipped between my legs and he quickly slid two fingers into me. 

"Yessss." I hissed out as he pumped his fingers in and out, adding a third.

"So wet for me, you're just begging for my cock aren't you?" Another loud moan answered him.

"Please, please I need you please!" I whimpered.

"So good for me." He nipped my ear before he sat up, spreading my knees more in the dirt. "Just look at you, panting and drooling for me to fuck you." He hissed out through his teeth as he guided himself to my entrance. "You ready for me baby?" I nodded quickly, turning my face to the side and meeting his eyes over my shoulder.

A loud groan left his lips as he slowly slid into me, a small whimper echoed him. He panted as he stayed still, his hands gripping my hips hard enough to bruise.

"You good?" I whined again and pushed my hips back against his in response. 

He quickly slid out and slammed back in, a loud yelp ripped from my mouth as my hands scrabbled in the dirt. 

"So hot and wet, just for me. You feel so good wrapped around my cock babygirl." I bit my lip as he continued as a fast pace, ruthlessly slamming into me and jerking me forward with every thrust.

His arms wrapped around my waist and I shouted as he pulled my back against his chest, somehow sliding deeper in me. He kept up a litany of filthy praises into my ears as his hips slammed into mine.

"Siri!" My throat hurt from yelling, but he just grinned against my neck and slid a hand between the front of my legs, finding my little bundle of nerves and quickly rubbing his fingers harshly back and forth over it. 

A hoarse scream left my lips as my nails scratched at the arm around my waist. He grinned against my neck once again before he bit down, hard. I felt skin break and that little burst of pain ripped me over the edge. Another scream of his name flew past my lips as my vision whited out and my muscles clamped down around him. A grunt next to my ear before I felt him twitch and then empty into me.

I was floating in bliss as he laid us down in the soft grass. A slight twinge of pain as he lapped at the bloody bite mark and cleaned it brought me back down to earth. 

"Well." I turned in his arms and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"That was something." I felt him smirk against my lips.

"Melody!?! Sirius!?!" We jumped apart as we heard our names being called.

"Oh fuck. Bloody fucking hell." I stumbled to my knees we both shifted jsut as James walked into the clearing.

"Over here!" James hollered behind him before turning to glare at us. "What in the bloody hell are you two doing out here!?!" He stomped over to us as Remus, Sev, and Harry came into the clearing.

"Back to the dorms now!" Sev snapped at us.

I hung my head as we trotted along with them, Sirius and I both avoiding Remus' knowing glares. 

'Well fuck me sideways.' I snorted and they all looked at me.

'Stooop! They're already mad!' He rolled his eyes at me and nipped my tail.

"Stop flirting and keep walking! You two have been gone for over three hours! It's already after 1 in the morning!" I sheepishly glanced at Sev and licked his hand in apology.

We walked back to the castle in silence, pausing as Sev, Harry, and James slipped under the cloak while Remus, Sirius, and I used our noses to avoid teachers and Filtch.

Once we were all safely in the dorm room five sets of eyes turned to glare at us. Sev threw a bundle of clothes at me and pointed to the bathroom. I huffed before grabbing the bundle with my teeth and trotting into the bathroom, kicking the door shut with my teeth.

I quickly shifted and used a cleaning spell to get all the dirt off of me, I froze as I looked into the mirror and saw the masssive bloody bite mark on my neck that was surrounded with still healing marks from Remus. I whimpered as I saw the clothes I was handed wouldn't hide a single one of them. 

"Hurry up and get out of there!" Sev slammed his hand on the door and I jumped.

Sirius was currently on the ground with clothes on, sheepishly looking at me, while the other were frozen and all staring at my neck.

"Will you please explain, what in Merlins name is that on your neck?" I shuffled into the room and warily sat on Remus' bed.

"Do I really have to explain what it is?" I glanced over at Remus to see him staring down at Sirius, his hand clamped down on the back of Sirius' neck with a thumb brushing over his jugular.

"Yes you do! You two just abruptly leave and then once three hours go past we finally find you and you two come back like this!" James yelled at me, his face was red and he kept glancing at Remus before going back to glaring at me.

"Remus." I whispered, he froze but looked at me. "Oh fuck." I whimpered, his eyes were almost completely black except for a bright ring of glowing gold.

"Holy Merlin! Leave! Now!" I frantically gestured at the other four just as Remus growled at me.

"Nope out!" James yelped and they all scrambled to leave the room, door slamming behind them.

"I'm sorry! Okay, I just I needed him! It physically hurt to have the bond so incomplete and it just happened!" I cried out as Remus stalked over to me.

"Please don't blame her Remus!" Sirius made to stand but I waved him down.

"Stay there Sirius. You guys haven't bonded yet and Moony is partly in control." Sirius jerked back and sat on the bed across from us.

I hesitantly stared up into bright gold eyes, not with fear, no I'd never fear Moony, but with anticipation. I could feel the arousal rolling off of him just like his magic is.

"Remus listen! You're not in your right mind! The bond is affecting you like it did to me." He stopped in front of me and I saw with trepidation that my eyes were glowing like his are. 

"You should have waited." He growled out and I whimpered at the sound.

"I'm sorry! I am! Just please listen! We have to do this bond a certain way or else it'll backfire and hurt all of us!" He growled again but his eyes dimmed a little. 

I took a deep breath and slowly grabbed Remus' arm, pulling him to stand between my legs. A low rumble started in his chest as I slid my hands up his arms and to his face.

"There it is, come on Remus. Fuck please, you look way to hot like this for me to resist." I carded my fingers through his hair and his eyes slid shit slowly before blinking open without any glow. "Hi baby." I whispered and he smiled.

"Um?" I looked around Remus to see a panting Sirius on his bed.

"Come here." I beckoned him over and he cautiously came to sit beside me. "Now I know that I should have said something to you Remus, but it really wasn't my plan to continue the bonding ritual like this." He sighed but nodded and slid down to his knees between mine. 

"I know. But just smellin you two, and then seeing the mark..." I grinned at him.

"I know, we're all a bit possessive." Sirius snorted next to me and we both grinned at him.

"A bit is an understatement." I leaned against Sirius' side as Remus kneaded the muscles in my thighs.

"So..?" Remus looked to me.

"Well, I looked up how to create the triad soul bonds. We're an extremely rare phenomenon apparently, but there was specific instructions so to say that we have to follow. Like the beginning of the bonding ritual. We must all three bond separately, before all coming together. But once we all come together... We'll need a seperate space to do so together, for the amount of magic we'll be releasing from the formation of the triad bond will be enormous and blindingly obvious to everyone." I sighed as Sirius' arm wrapped around me.

"Is that all?" I fidgeted at the piercing look Remus gave me.

"No that's not all. There's a sort of ritual we've got to preform when we all complete the bond, and also once we all seperatly bond there can't be more than 5 days afterwards before we all bond, or it can backfire and we might lose our magic." A pale arched eyebrow made me shiver. "Just some runes and a very small amount of our blood to solidify the bond, and make it so the explosion of magic doesn't kill us." Both eyebrows went up at that.

"That seems a little excessive." I snorted.

"Yeah I know. That's also why triad bonds are so rare, most people have that one other person who perfectly completes their magic and personality, but triad bonds are different. It's not just two people who complete each other, it's two people who are perfect together and then a third that is literally both halves of the other two. Like with our magic, Remus is gold while Sirius is Silver. Mine is a perfect mesh of silver and gold. Two can't live without the the third and so on, but that's only if you meet both of them. If me and Sirius had only met and found out, but never knew about Remus, well we could've bonded easily but we'd always feel like something was hollow and missing. Which would drive us both insane till we either killed each other or ourselves." Shocked looks from both of them. "I know right? Totally over the top. But also once you met the other two, and have bonded properly all three of the triad get a, boost of sorts, to their magic. Like an insane power up. Magic that was difficult before the bond becomes easy after." I grinned at both of them.

"So basically we all have to bond seperatly, then do a ritual all together and we'll get an insane boost to our magic. But if we don't all bond we'll go insane with the missing link so to say?" I nodded. "And there's a set time limit between the last of the seperatly bonds and the final bonding?" I nodded again. 

"Wow. That's uh, that's something else." I laughed.

"Yeah I know. So we'll need to plan out when you two will bond, so that it doesn't coincide with something else five days after." They both blushed at that. 

"We uh." I giggled.

"Don't worry. I happen to have had many gay friends in the future so I know the basics." Remus choked and looked from me to Sirius. "Oh Re, you really think I'd have bonded with him if I hadn't told him the truth yet?" He sighed.

"Does he know about..?" I flinched and Sirius wrapped both arms around me, pulling me into his lap.

"Yeah I know Moony. I know all of it." I laughed.

"Actually.." I sheepishly smiled at them.

"Oh Merlin what now?" I snuggled back into Sirius' chest and motioned for Remus to come and join us. 

"It's uh, Harry." They both stared at me.

"What abo- ohhhh." Remus glared at me. "He's from your time isn't he?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Yeah he is. There was a second part of the prophecy that was about him, so he had to follow me back to here." Sirius snorted.

"He's that Gryffindor boy you were talking about isn't he?" I sighed.

"Yeah. He's had it much worse than me. And we can't tell you the actual truth because of some sort of time paradox bullshit." Remus groaned and curled into my side, one arm wrapped over my waist and the other reaching up to thread into Sirius' hair. 

"Is it safe to come in? We're getting bored out here." We all jumped as Harry yelled through the door. 

"Yeah come on in!" I giggled.

"We totally forgot about them, whoops." I laughed harder, clutching their arms around my waist.

"Not even going to ask about what you guys were doing." James' cheeks were slightly pink as they walked in the door.

"We were just talking Prongs, nothing else." He didn't look convinced but nodded anyways.

"Why are you all on the bed then?" Harry smirked at me.

"Don't you even Harold, you have a crave for human contact as big as mine. So stop being a git and come join me." He huffed but climbed onto the bed as well, laying in between my legs and leaning his head against my stomach. 

"That's just weird." James pointed at us.

"Grow up in an abusive and loveless household and then try saying that again." I snapped at him and the room went quiet. "Shit. Sorry." Sirius' arms had tightened around me and Harry had let a small whimper out.

"It's okay." I carded my hands through Harry's long hair and he relaxed back against me.

"Can, uh." Sev was looking longingly at us on the bed.

"Alright everyone off!" I slid off the bed, dragging Harry with me.

"What? I was comfortable!" I glared at Sirius and snapped my fingers at him. "Alright alright!" He grumbled as he slid off the bed.

I rolled my eyes at his childishness and shoved everyone to where Peter was already sleeping in his bed.

"Now who is not up for sleeping in a pile please raise your hand." They all gave me a confused look and I sighed. "Pack. We are all pack. I know it, Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot all know it. Harry knows it from being around me so much. Now who is not okay with sleeping in a pile." Remus and Harry grinned while Sev just looked hopeful.

"All good? Okay." I turned back towards the three beds that were left and waved my hand.

All three beds moved together and merged together, in their place was a massive mattress with the same frame and curtains as the others and with at least a dozen large fluffy looking pillows. I smirked at them as they all gaped at me. Another wave of my wand and a couple soft blankets joined the pillows.

"That's some incredible wandless magic." I winked at Sev.

"I am an incredible person. Get used to it. Now come on! Puppy pile!" I grinned and tugged Sev with me.

He spluttered as I tossed him onto the bed and climbed in next to him. I smirked at him and kissed the top of his head, leaning against the wall that the edge of the mattress was against, I pulled him between my legs and held him there even as he flushed and struggled faintly.

"I meant what I said. To all of you. You are my pack, including you Sev. So get used to this shit guys. I am very possessive and protecting of my pack." I bared my teeth at Remus whose eyes flashed amber at me and a toothy smile was returned.

"Is it because you're a wolf Animagus?" I shrugged.

"Probably. I've always felt safer and calmer surrounded by my pack. Even just the smell, not even the touch of a pack member can help. At our last school there was only five of us, one of them was my beta so to say, and the other three were also my betas but Harry was just a bit higher." Remus and Harry nodded but the others looked confused. 

"It's like a tier system. One at the top, then the rest of the levels." I smiled at Harry.

"Exactly, I am the Alpha, Sev is my beta, but because Re and Siri are my mates, they're technically Alphas too." I giggled at their confused faces. "I'll explain this another time, let's just relax, drink some more and then sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday remember." I smiled and started playing with Sev's hair.

"This is actually really nice." I smiled over at James who was curled between Remus and Sirius. 

"Yeah it is Prongs." I carded my fingers through, a softly snoring,  Severus' hair. He was still in my lap but Harry had crawled over and had his head on Sev's chest. 

"Can we do this like every night?" I giggled.

"Sirius we'd totally get caught, having Slytherins in here let alone one of them is a girl." Sirius huffed and turned towards me with a pout on his lips.

"Don't give me that mister." I rolled my eyes at him. "We could do this like once a week? Or more if shit gets bad?" They all nodded.

"Sounds perfect." I grinned at Remus. "Let's get some sleep yeah?" Sirius huffed.

I slid Sev further down on the bed and curled next to him, caving him between Harry and I while Sirius presses against my back, his nose buried in the back of my neck. 

"Goodnight." My eyes slid shut with a smile on my face.


	10. Authors Note

Sorry guys not a chapter, I’ve hit a total roadblock with this story so it’s taking me a bit longer to update the next chapters. But it will be soon! I had just gotten a little idea in my head about the sequel/prequel to this story and had to write it out!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the long wait on this update! I had stuff come up along with some sudden writers block and I just couldn't find a way to keep writing, but now I'm back! As always please leave kudos and comments!

Harry had fit in with Sev and the other Slytherins amazingly, getting along with Lu and Issy most of all. Classes and days passed quickly, as Halloween approached I could tell he was becoming more reserved, much to the worry of Sev and the other Marauders. 

"Harry." I cornered him in the dorm room the day before Halloween while Sev distracted Lu and Issy.

"What?" He snapped at me and I sighed, pulling him down on his bed with me.

"Oh Harry, I know it's hard. But they're all worried about you, I'm getting hounded by everyone to make me figure out what was wrong with you." He snorted but curled up in my arms.

"I just, it's so much harder now. Being around them but still remembering how they died is difficult." My arms tightened around him.

"We'll take the day away how about that? I'll talk to Mims and Dumbledork about it. They'll let me if I say it's related to the prophecies." He nodded against my chest.

"What will we tell the others?" I shrugged.

"I'll tell Siri and Re the truth, probably Sev too, they'll keep the others from worrying." He hummed in agreement. "We'll go to the room of requirement, maybe go to their graves and put some flowers down. I'll stay with you the whole time." He shuddered in my arms.

"That sounds good." I smiled down at him.

"Now come on, we got classes to get to." I dragged him from his bed ignoring his grumblings as we walked into the common room. 

The rest of the week passed in a blur and before I knew it I was waking up next to Harry on Halloween morning, I glanced around the room and saw that Sev and Lu were still sound asleep.

"Harry, come on. Wake up, we got to get to Dumbledorks office." He grumbled but I shushed him as we crept out of the room. 

"It's too early Mels." He whined as I dragged him through the empty castle to the Gargoyle in front of Dumbledorks office.

"Yeah yeah I know, gumdrops, we'll get some food in muggle London after we visit Godric's Hallow." He tripped on the stairs and I caught him before his head hit the stone with an exasperated glare.

"Sorry, m still sleepy." He yawned as the door opened.

"Welcome you two." I nodded politely at Dumbledork, who was sitting behind his desk, as we crossed the room to the fireplace.

"Morning sir, now come on Harry." I pulled him into the fireplace as I threw down the floo powder. "Leaky Cauldron!" A burst of green flames surrounded us until we stumbled out into the bar.

"Well hello there!" I smiled over at Tom.

"Good morning! We're just passing through." He nodded at us and went back to wiping down the top pf the bar. "Come on Harry, I'll side along you. I don't think you should be apperating while you're still this tired." I clucked my tongue at him and he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Good idea, let's go." We walked out of the bar and around the corner to an empty alleyway.

He grabbed my arm tightly and I closed my eyes while envisioning the woods by the cemetery in Godric's Hallow. I stumbled slightly as Harry bumped into me when we landed, I grabbed his hand again and led him into the town's square.

"It's surreal to be here, while there's no statue or broken house." He murmured.

"I know Harry, come on." We strolled through the town to where the Potter residence would be in about 5 years.

There was a For Sale sign in the yard as we passed through the gate, casting an Disillusionment charm over both of us. I flicked my wand to unlock the door and we slowly walked into the house. The kitchen and living room were bare of any furniture, so we continued through the house and up the stairs. We both took in shaky breaths as we stood outside of Harry's future nursery. 

"I'm here for you Harry." He smiled at me with tears in his eyes as he reached out and opened the door to a small empty room.

He released a shaky breath as he stood by the small window where his crib will be and stared blankly at the floor. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him as his shoulders started to shake while tears started dripping down his cheeks.

"Are we done here?" He nodded against my neck and I quickly apparated us back to the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron. 

He leaned against the wall with a loud sigh, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and burying his face in my neck. I quietly shushed him as wetness spread down the side of my neck and into the collar of my shirt. 

"Come on, let's get back to the school Har." He nodded against my shoulder and I wrapped one arm around his waist as we headed back into the Leaky Cauldron. 

I waved at Tom as we walked through the bar towards the fireplace, ducking down with a handful of Floo power I called out "Hogwarts Headmasters Office" and we were surrounded by green flames until we stumbled out into the office.

"Hello you two." I looked up to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, the usual irritating sparkle in his eyes, with Sev and the Marauders standing in front of it.

"Uh, hi guys?" Sev crossed his arms and glared at me while Pads and Remus walked to us.

"Where were you guys!?! I woke up and you two were just gone, I even went to the Gryffindorks to ask and they hadn't seen you either." I hid a smile with my hair at the non-hostile tone Sev used for the Marauders.

"We uh. Well." I shrugged and all of them stared at me with gazes ranging from irritation to disbelief.

"Well what?" Even Rem looked worried, I sighed and motioned at the door.

"It's not my story to tell." I snapped at them and they flinched, Dumbledork shaking his head at me. "Don't shake your head at me Albus. It isn't my story to share, it's up to Harry and if he doesn't want to them he doesn't have to." I glared at Albus and he frowned while the others gaped at me. I opened my mouth to retort once again but a small whimper and a barely there shake of his head from Harry made me snap my mouth shut, a look of concern falling over Rem and Pads face as they heard it as well. "Sorry Har, let's go to the ROR yeah?" I peered down into dull green eyes and nodded to myself as we walked past everyone without another word.

"Mels!?" I shook my head with a sigh as I heard five boys scramble out the door behind us.

"What." I snapped without stopping or turning around.

"Can, can we do anything?" I let out another sigh and finally stopped, letting Harry lean against the wall I turned to face the five boys that were staring at Harry and I in blatant concern.

I pursed my lips at them and glanced at Harry who barely nodded, another longer sigh left my mouth and I nodded at them. A small smile slid onto my lips as Rem nodded curtly and took my place in holding Harry up while the others surrounded us as we started walking again.

"We're going to the Room Of Requirement, none of you can follow us in though." I glared icily at the half formed refusal coming out of Pads mouth and he frowned at me. "Later maybe, but not now. I know you don't like being left out of the loop but as it is no one can be in the loop but Harry and I." Rem, Sev, and Pads all met my eye nodding slightly while Jamie pouted and Peter just looked confused.

"Okay." Jamie stared in surprise at Pads as he quietly agreed, I linked my hands with his and squeezed once, he repeated the gesture before pulling out hands apart.

"Thank you, if you really want to do something then plan a Samhain prank or something without us, just don't involve or target us with it. We might end up staying the night in the ROR," I held up a hand and halted the loud protests by four of the boys around me. "If that happens I'll come and get you all, even Lu and Issy, and we will all sleep in there together." Jamie scrunched up his face as I named the other two Slytherins but Rem met my eye and smiled back at me.

We reached the hallway that the ROR was in and I had Rem lean Harry against the opposite wall while the others stood back and watched as I paced back and forth in front of the wall, concentrating hard on the old Potter house and even the graveyard that they will be buried in. Another small whimper left Harry's mouth as the door appeared and I rushed over to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can always do it another day or not at all Har, you don't need to force yourself." He shook his head sharply and when my eyes met his I smiled at the fire in them. "Okay, I got the graves as well just so you know." A flash of pain crossed his features before his face blanked once more and he nodded at me.

"I'm ready Mels." He whispered and I grinned, looping my arm around his waist again.

"Okay boys, go ahead and go back to what you were all going to do today, I'll come find you if were sleeping in here, otherwise we'll be back sometime around dinner." Rem was frowning while the others sighed and nodded. 

I let go of Harry and strode over to Rem pressing a chaste kiss on his lips, another on Pads cheek, and a quick hug to both Sev and Jamie. Peter ignored me and I rolled my eyes, waving at them as they all turned and walked back down the hallway. 

"Come on Har, let's put some flowers on their graves." I murmured as we opened the door and stepped into a nice looking foyer.

The walls were a light blue, the couch, love-seat, and two comfy looking armchairs were a worn brown leather, a medium sized coffee tab of what looked like mahogany sat between the large couch and equally large fireplace. Pictures filled the walls, older versions of the Marauders and Lily waving happily out of the frames. Through an open doorway we could see a fully furnished kitchen, a large wood table underneath a chandelier full of lit candles. We stood in the middle of the living room, Harry staring at the walls in a mixture of amazement and pain, I staring at Harry. 

"You okay Har?" His gaze flitted over to me and then away quickly, a small nod in my direction and he turned towards the stairwell. "Do you want to go alone or?" He smiled at me, the first time today, and nodded once more. 

I watched him straighten up and square his shoulders as he walked slowly up the stairs, one hand trailing on the rail, the other clenched against his thigh. A heavy sigh blew past my lips as I stepped into the brightly lit kitchen, peering around at the mixture of muggle and magical appliances filling the room. A coffee maker next to a magic powered stove, a large ice box, pot and pans hanging from the ceiling above a medium sized island across from the sink. I mentally asked the Room for some tea, smiling when two bags of Harry's favourite appeared on the counter next to two small cups, already filled with hot water. 

I flicked my hand and put a stasis charm on one of the cups then dropping one of the tea bags into the other, gathering the sugar cubes and milk while I waited for the tea to seep. Pulling the bag out then dropping in five cubes I stirred as I walked to the table and sat down, warm cup cradled between my hands. I hummed happily as I took a sip, thinking about how many times they all sat at this table drinking tea together before it all went wrong. 

"Is that tea?" I jumped slightly and looked up to see Harry leaning heavily against the doorway, I frowned at him but nodded and he slowly ambled to the counter.

"Your favourite." He nodded slowly as the tea seeped, bringing it to the table with the cream and sugar floating in the air behind him. 

"Thanks." He mumbled as he sat down and took a sip of his tea.

"Are you okay?" He sighed and placed the cup down, one hand coming up to rub at his temples.

"No. Not really, this house." His voice broke and I reached a hand out, covering his with my own, a quick smile flashed on his lips before he frowned once more. "This was the only home I ever had besides Hogwarts, and I can't remember a thing about it." He flipped his hand so our fingers threaded together and gripped my hand tightly. "Why them Mels? Why did it have to be them? Why did it have to be me?" His voice both raised in volume and cracked at the same time, he looked up at me with watery eyes and I felt my throat burn as tears filled my own eyes.

"I don't know Harry, I just don't. But that's why we're here, to figure out all the whys, and change all the what ifs. We didn't come back in time on accident, we are here to change the future because Fate and Destiny made a horrible mistake, now we have to fix it. But we can't tell them everything all at once. Severus, Remus, and Sirius already know some of it, James knows nothing. We can never tell them everything, especially that you're James and Lily's son." i held up a hand as anger flashed across his face. "Not that we won't try to change it like I said, but we can not tell them who you are yet, maybe not ever. None of them, we can't tell them how or when they die, or what happens to Sirius and Peter.

"We will work in the shadows and fix what we can, but you have to know Harry. Some things are a fixed point and they can never change no matter what you do, the only thing is we don't know what those points are, we can only try to change what we can. And if there's something we can't then that's it. No matter how much it'll hurt." He sighed and nodded, dropping his head to rest on our intertwined hands. 

"What if my parents dying is a fixed point." He shakily asked, not lifting my head and I felt my stomach lurch and my heart clench. 

"I don't know that either, but we can't think about those what ifs, only try to change them. We'll deal with what we can as it all comes. But know this Har, I love you and I will always be here for you, my pack-mate, my brother." He lifted his head and my heart lurched again as tears streamed down his cheeks but a smile graced his lips. 

"I know Mels, I don't think I'll never not know that." I snorted and slid from my chair, pulling him up with me and into the living room, collapsing onto the couch I curled up on his lap. 

"Because I'll never let you forget it." He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly to his chest as I carded my fingers through his unruly hair. "Shift Harry, we'll stay here for the night. I'll go collect the rest of them later." He nodded against my neck and suddenly I was leaning against a furry side not a clothed chest.

I giggled softly as his long and fluffy tail came around and slid along my cheek, rolling my eyes I shifted into my wolf and we leapt off of the couch, curling up on the rug in front of the burning fireplace. I laid my muzzle across his side and stared unblinking at the flickering flames, Harry's breathing steadied as he drifted to sleep. I stood and stretched my stiff legs, trotting around the room as my paws tingled with the blood flow.

'Mels?' I turned to see Harry blinking sleepily at me, jaws stretched in a yawn with his fangs flashing in the firelight.

'It's okay Harry, I'm just going to get the others. Go back to sleep.' He nodded and laid his head back on his paws, ears twitching as I nosed the door open and loped out of the ROR and into the empty hallway.

I peered around each corner as I headed to the Slytherin dorm, hiding in the shadows as students and teachers passed by, finally I stood in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Raising one paw to the stone I felt a soft hum of magic before the door slid open and I bared my teeth in a grin as I trotted into the empty room, fire dying in the hearth. Snickering in my head as I nosed Sev's dorm room open I jumped and darted behind Lu's bed as a soft red streak was sent at me. I snarled and bared my teeth at a startled looking Lu, his wand pointing more towards the floor than I, he straightened up immediately and tucked his wand back into his robes.

"Apologies Melody, I didn't realize it was you." I huffed and rolled my eyes, creeping out from behind his bed and leveling another glare his way.

"Mels?" I turned to where Sev's head was peeking out of the bathroom, hair still slightly wet from a recent shower.

"She crept in here and I responded by sending a jinx at her, not realizing who it was at first." I snorted and rolled my eyes once more, trotting over to Sev and slipping into the bathroom while ignoring his shout of surprise.

"Melody!" He yelped, slamming the door closed and grabbing a towel towel to wrap around his waist. 

I sat on the floor and made sure he perfectly saw me roll my eyes at him, he rubbed a hand down his face and gestured for me to turn around as he pulled his robes off of the counter top. I huffed a laugh but quickly turned when he glared at me.

"Why are you here?" I looked over my shoulder to see him pull on an overly large and ratty shirt over his head, I groaned and snorted out a laugh as I shifted back.

"I told you guys that I'd come get you all if we were going to sleep in the Room tonight, Harry's asleep already, so I came to get you." He kept his gaze on the ceiling and I grinned at the flush in his cheeks as I stood in front of him with no clothes on.

"Can you put something on please?" I snickered.

"You're no fun." He choked and shook his head, groaning as he held a hand over his eyes.

"For the love of Merlin just put on some clothes." I laughed and flicked my hand, summoning clothes that briefly opened the door as they flew in and around Sev.

"Happy now?" I hopped in place as I tugged the tight jeans over my hips and slid one of the jumpers I snagged from Rem on.

"Brimming with joy yes." I snorted and shoved his shoulder lightly as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Why did your clothes fly into the bathroom?" Lu was smirking at Sev, who glared frostily even as his cheeks pinked once more.

"Because I was a wolf Lu, wasn't really wearing clothes you know." I drawled, sitting down on Sev's bed as he pulled a robe out of his trunk.

"Ha ha, quite funny Melody." I flipped Lu off as I flopped back on top of the green duvet.

"When are we coming back?" I shrugged, sitting back up slightly and leaning on my elbows.

"Tomorrow? Maybe not until classes start again, don't quite know yet." He sighed and went back to rummaging in his trunk as Lu perched on the bed next to me.

"And where are you two going?" I rolled my head over to lean on Lu's shoulder and grinned up at him.

"You mean where are We going Lu?" He sneered down at me but didn't move away from me.

"Why do you think that I am coming with?" Sev chuckled.

"Because I said so?" I snickered at the disgruntled glare Lu shot at me.

"I am a Malfoy, we don't do anything just because they say so." I snickered and heard Sev cover a laugh with a cough.

"Whatever you say, Lucy." I jumped from the bed as Lu's hand shot out at me, giggling madly as his cheeks reddened and he sneered at me.

"Do not call me that horrid name." Sev started laughing outright, leaning heavily against his bedposts.

"But it suits you so well! Long hair and everything!" I laughed louder at the disgusted look on Lu's face.

"Do not mock my hair!" He stomped his foot slightly, causing Sev and I to howl with laughter.

"Did, did you just stomp your foot like a teenage girl?" Sev gasped out.

"Lucy really does fit." I yelped as a beam of red shot at me, still giggling as we darted around the room, deftly avoiding Lu's spells.

"What in Morgana's name is going on in here?!" We all froze and looked to the doorway where Issy was trying and mostly failing to not smile at us, Lu's hair was a light shade of pink while Sev's was a neon green, I had some sort of words written across my face and my hair turned white.

"Uh." Lu stuttered and I giggled again.

"Just waiting for you Issy." I bounded over to her and linked our arms together, the smile finally breaking out across her lips. 

"Oh really now, and why is that?" I snickered as her eyes flicked from Lu trying to pat down his hair, to Sev's smug grin at me.

"We're going to stay the night in the Room Of Requirement with the Gryffindors, Harry had a uh, a bad day let's call it, and we want to cheer him up. I got drinks and stuff too, just got to collect you guys." Lu sneered at the word 'Gryffindors' while Sev frowned and Issy looked thoughtful.

"Well, if you have good drinks at least I don't mind." Lu's eyes widened as I crowed and wrapped my arms around Issy.

"Perfect! Now come on let's go! We gotta collect some Gryffindorks and go get drunk!" Sev shook his head as I wrapped a hand around Issy and Lu's arms and dragged them out of the room.

"And how are all four of us getting into the Gryffindor tower?" I smirked at Lu as we walked out of the common room.

"Through a secret passage, it literally drops us right into their dorm room. So we'll be giving them a good scare." Lu's eyes lit up and their smirks matched mine as we strode through the hallways.

"Well, let's not waste any time then." Lu lifted his nose into the air and I snickered behind my hands.

"It's in here." We stopped in front of a large painting of a farmhouse with two dogs chasing each other. "Grindylow." I whispered and one of the dogs ran into the house as the painting swung forwards.

We crept into the the dimly lit hallway, closing the painting behind us. I stepped in front and led the way around twists and turns until I stopped in front of a pale gray square of light in the floor. Lu cocked an eyebrow at me and I grinned, holding a finger to my lips.

"Grab hands, we'll all jump in at the same time." Sev smirked as I mouthed '1, 2, 3!'

"Holy Shit!!" Peter screamed as we dropped to the floor, Jamie falling off the bed in the process and causing Rem and Pads to crash out of the bathroom, wands drawn.

"Hiya boys!" I grinned and waved at them as the three Slytherins snickered next to me.

"Merlin Mels! Trying to give us all heart attacks aren't you?" I giggled and loosely wrapped an arm around Rem and Pads waists.

"Absolutely not! Just gotta keep you four on your toes!" Jamie glared at me as he stood up from the floor, his face red and glasses askew.

"Exactly, time for the pranksters to be pranked themselves." I groaned at the smug tone in Sev's voice.

"Oh yeah Snape? Then why is you hair green?" I burst into laughter as Sev's face paled and his wide, horrified eyes met mine.

"That was not me!" I held my hands up as I halfway hid behind Rem's large frame, still giggling as he turned his glare to Lu.

"I don't think green is your colour Severus." Lu smirked and Sev's glare increased before he smirked.

"Well pink is definitely your colour, Lucy." Lu's jaw dropped and he sped into the bathroom as he all broke into laughter, even Issy was giggling behind her hand, a loud yell came from the bathroom causing the laughter to get even louder.

"Melody!" I gasped as I was jerked suddenly into the bathroom, turning to face Lu's red face.

"Yes Lu?" I heard a thump from out in the dorm and peered around the door frame to see Pads on the floor, holding his stomach as he laughed. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Lu, who glared at me and gestured to his hair.

"Fix it!" I giggled and slid my wand out of my pocket.

"Crinus Muto!" The soft pink bled back into the white blonde he was known for and he strode back out of the bathroom without a word.

I walked back into the room still snickering under my breath over Lu's reaction, everyone else had calmed down more or less, a smug smirk was sent at me from Sev when I walked over to Rem and Pads who were talking to Issy and Jamie.

"Come on guys, we gotta get to the Room. These bottles won't drink themselves." Pads snickered and threaded our fingers together as we all crept down the stairs and out the portrait after we confirmed that the common room was empty, I smirked at Lu and Issy as they both frowned at the garish red that covered the whole common room.

"Horrible color scheme in there." Issy muttered to herself as we walked quietly through the halls and up the stairs.

"It is a very ugly red in there, I don't know why Godric didn't choose a better shade of red." Sev snickered as the four Gryffindors glared at me. "Yeah yeah, hold on guys. Wait out here while I bring Har out and then we can change the room." They huffed but I just rolled my eyes at them and opened the door to see Harry still a ball of snoring fur in front of the hearth.

"Harry?" He growled low in his chest as he rolled over to look up at me. "Come out so we can change the room, everyone's waiting in the hallway." He nodded and stood on all fours, arching his back and digging his claws into the carpet as he stretched. 

Soft yelps of shock were heard as I walked back out the door with Harry trailing behind me, I glared at them and held a finger to my lips. Turning back to the now blank wall I paced back and forth thinking of a comfy room full of pillows and blankets. I grinned over my shoulder as another door appeared and I quickly gestured for them to get inside.

"This is amazing!" Lu gasped as I shut the door behind everyone. 

"The Room Of Requirement, it changes to anything you require. It just can't create food and drinks, but you can just call one of the house elves for that." I smirked at them as I followed Harry to where he curled back up in a ball, tail wrapped over his paws and muzzle.

"Is that Harry?" Sev was gaping at me as I nodded and ran my fingers through his spotter fur, a loud rumbling purr starting as I scratched behind his ears.

"Yup! He's a snow leopard." He flicked me with his tail and I smirked at him.

"Beautiful." Harry's ears twitched at Sev's quiet voice, lifting his head to meet Sev's eyes.

"Ahem." Rem smirked at Sev as his cheeks flushed and Harry wrapped his tail over his eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" My smirk got even bigger at Lu's words and everyone but Lu and Issy groaned at the look on my face.

"Well, I have plenty of bottles to drink and there is enough mouths to drink it all. So like I had said last week, we are playing Never Have I Ever." I snickered as their groaning got more dramatic, Pads flopping down on the padded floor next to me, his head laying in my lap.

"We're going to regret this in the morning aren't we?" I grinned at Jamie and nodded, he sighed and they all came over and sat in a loose circle around me.

"So who's going first?" I handed out cups and placed the multiple bottles of muggle and magical alcohol in the center.

"I'll go," I took a quick sip of the chocolate flavoured whiskey. "Never Have I Ever pranked a teacher this year." I shrugged at the glares they sent me and then giggled when Lu and Issy both took drinks with the rest of them.

"Who and when!?" Pads pointed at Issy with a manic grin on his face.

"A lady never pranks and tells." She primly stuck her nose in the air and took another sip.

"If you're a lady then I am a feline." I snickered as Pads yelped as Issy sent a mild stinging hex at him.

"You deserved that Pads." He mock pouted at Rem who just shook his head with a laugh.

"You're next them Rem." I rolled my eyes and leaned back into Pads firm chest.

"Fine, Never Have I Ever kissed a bloke." Rem winked at me while Sev choked as Harry Lu, Issy, and I all took a drink.

"What?!" Lu smirked at Sev.

"I don't kiss and tell Severus." Issy snorted and we all stared at her in shock at the un Pureblood noise.

"No you just kiss and then get caught by his girlfriend." I smirked into my cup at Pads loud bark of laughed jostled me, Lu sending an icy glare at Issy.

"Uh my turn I guess?" I smiled over at Harry as he tried not to laugh. "Never Have I Ever enjoyed potions class." Sev and I both glared at a smirking Harry as we both took a drink.

"How mundane Harry," Har's cheeks flushed as he met Sev's gaze and I grinned over my cup at Rem. "Never Have I Ever gotten caught for any sort of pranks I pulled." Everyone but Lu and Issy grumbled as we all took a drink.

"Never Have I Ever lost at Strip Poker." I grinned cheekily as everyone but the Slytherins took a drink.

"What is Strip Poker?" Lu looked confused as Harry started laughing.

"It's a muggle card game that teenagers play, if you lose the hand or game you have to take of an item of clothing. Until there's only one person left with at least one item of clothing left on." Issy looked intrigued while Lu just sneered.

"Sounds stupid." I snickered into my cup, making Lu glare at me.

"It's actually a great game if you want to shag someone, or if you kinda secretly fancy someone in the group that's playing. Because then even if nothing happens then you get to watch them strip, but on the other hand something might end up happening." Issy smirked at me while Sev was staring intently at Harry. 

"Anyways," Jamie drawled and Sev jerked, cheeks staining pink as we all snickered. "Never Have I Ever shagged someone." Rems cheeks pinked as I winked over my cup at him, Pads snickering next to me.

"What?" I gaped at Harry as he cheekily smirked and took a long drink, my eyes narrowed at him before flickering to Sev and back. "You little shit." Harry's cheeks pinked and he nodded slightly, causing my eyes to widen as Sev sneered into his cup.

"Forgot to mention it." He shrugged and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You, forgot, to mention that huh?" Rem chuckled as I glared at Harry when he dropped his head.

"I'll tell you later Mels." I turned away from him and snuggled back into Pads arms.

"You better Har." Jamie snickered at the warning in my voice.

"My turn I believe," my eyes flickered up to Issy with a smile. "Never Have I Ever gotten detention." She smirked as everyone but Lu and Sev took a drink.

"Not fair!" Pads cried, mock glaring at his cousin.

"Alls fair in love and war!" I crowed then jumped to my feet with a smothered giggle as Sirius' hands dug into my side. "Oi! No no," I waved a finger at him and went to sit with Rem, ignoring the pout on Pads lips. 

"Let's do something else! This has bored Peter to sleep." We all looked to the mousy Gryffindor to see he was indeed asleep, empty cup laying on it's side next to his head.

"Like what Jamie?" A mischievous gleam came into Jamie's eyes and I groaned into Rem's shoulder.

"Truth or Dare, but we can only stay in the Room this time." I snickered into my cup as he shot me a glare.

"But that get boring quickly too." Jamie and Pads both glared at me.

"Then we'll move to something else afterwards, not like we don't have anything else to do." I sighed but nodded.

"Perfect! The rules are the same as last time, you can only pass one time and then that's it, so choose what you pass wisely." Jamie grinned manically and then turned towards Lu, "Malfoy, truth or dare." Lu sniffed haughtily.

"Truth of course, I don't trust what you'd try to make me do." I snickered as Jamie's grin got bigger.

"Who do you fancy?" I snickered as Lu glanced at Issy before clearing his throat.

"I am betrothed to Narcissa Black." Pads grimaced.

"That doesn't answer the question, who do you fancy? Now who are you going to marry." Lu sneered at Jamie's cheeky grin.

"The answer stays the same." Issy hid a smile into her cup as I winked at Lu. "Melody, truth or dare." I scrunched my nose at Lu's smirk.

"Truth as well I guess." His smirk got bigger and I sighed under my breath.

"Are you in a romantic relationship with anyone?" The Gryffindors and Harry all stiffened, causing Lu to frown at them.

"I am in a relationship if that's what you're asking." Lu narrowed his eyes at my words.

"Who are you in a relationship is what I meant." I felt Rem's hand clutch tightly at my side as I glanced over at Sirius who was glaring down into his cup.

"I am in a relationship with my Soulmates." The room went silent, Lu and Issy staring at me in shock while Sirius clutched his cup tighter.

"Soulmates, as in more than one?" I kept my gaze on Sirius even as I nodded at Lu.

"And who are they?" My lips twitched as the barely concealed interest in Issy's voice.

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." Sirius jerked and his head snapped up to look at me in shock.

"What!?!" I raised an eyebrow at Issy's almost angry voice.

"Is that a problem Narcissa?" She jerked back a bit at the flatness in my voice but kept her eyes locked on mine.

"He is betrothed as well," fear and anger flashed across Sirius' face. "If you are truly his Soulmates then you'll have to fight it. My aunt and uncle will not be happy about this, especially because Lupin is a." Twin snarls came from Sirius and I as we glared at Issy who just rolled her eyes. "I was going to say a half-blood, down boy. What about you Melody?" I frowned at her.

"I am a Pureblood, and don't worry. Orion and Walaburga definitely will not fight me over this." I bared my teeth in a vicious grin.

"And why is that? We are Blacks, unless you are one of the old families they will fight it." I smirked at her and shook my head, relaxing back into Rem's side. 

"No they won't, just wait and see." Everyone stared at me in confusion until Harry started laughing.

"It's true, they will fall over themselves to agree to any terms she set for the Black Heir hand in marriage." They all turned to look at Harry in shock.

"But how?" I lazily rolled my head to look at Lu's frown and winked.

"I can't tell you." Sev snorted while Issy and Lu still frowned. 

"And why not? You are my cousins future bondmate." I huffed a laugh.

"I can't tell you, but I can give you hints and let you figure it out." Sirius groaned while Sev and Issy's eyes lit up at the challenge.

"Then please do." I winked at Issy.

"First off, what do you know about sentient magical buildings?" They at stared at me with varying frowns.

"What does that have to do with who you are?" I smirked.

"Just answer it please." Harry snickered.

"If a building has been owned by the same magical family for a long enough period of time the house will start absorbing that families magic, from the children to the adults in the house. Eventually no one but one of those family members can access the house or buildings siphoned magic, or the wards surrounding it." I nodded and smiled at Lu.

"Exactly, that was the first hint. Did you all know that Hogwarts is also sentient?" They all frowned at me again.

"Well of course, it's been full of witches and wizards for hundreds of years. It would have siphoned off some of the magic released in classes and such." I nodded at Sev.

"Yes but not quite, long before the school ever opened there was four people who lived here for many years. It it their magic that gave Hogwarts her magic, built on intersecting ley lines and adding their own magic to every single stone in her walls." Harry shook his head in the corner of my eye as everyone was still confused.

"Again, what does that have to do with who you are?" Issy's brows were furrowed and I saw as Sev stiffened and his jaw dropped.

"There you go! Someone got it!" They all turned their confused faces towards Sev who was still staring at me in shock and some awe.

"Severus?" He snapped his jaw shut and shook his head slowly.

"Ah ah!" I waved my finger at him as he opened his mouth. "No giving it away, I'll give the rest of you the final hint." I winked at them as I stood up and walked over to the walls of the room. 

"Careful Mels." Harry's voice was full of caution.

"No shit Har, I know what I'm doing by now." I snapped at him over my shoulder as I placed my hand on the stone wall.

"What are you doing?" Rem had stood up while Sev's eyes widened even more.

"Showing you who my family is," I glanced once more around the room before closing my eyes.

'Hey old girl, let's give them a show yeah? Just don't let it ripple out of this room.' I whispered in my head as I felt Hogwarts magic warm my palm on the wall.

"Holy shit." Jamie breathed out as I felt a rush of heat wind up my arm and all the way down to my toes.

I grinned at them over my shoulder and heard them all gasp loudly, seeing the golden glow follow the heat that raced through my blood, merging with my core with a pleasant thrill. A low groan came form my lips as the heat increased along with the glow around me, slipping my eyes shut I bowed my head until it rested against the wall. I felt more than heard as the room rippled and shifted, changing from the padded room we had been in to something else, I cracked my eyes open and gasped. 

"Who dares to interrupt us?" All of us jumped in fright as a loud booming voice echoed through the new room.

"Uh Mels?" My hand slid off the wall as it felt like time slowed down by the time I looked up from the floor to lock eyes with one of the two ghosts suddenly in the room.

"Papa?" My voice cracked and all the others stared at me dumbly, shock and fear in their eyes as the two ghosts floated over to me.

"Melody?" The taller one whispered and I nodded, feeling tears gather in my eyes.

"Papa! Daddy!" I grinned up at the ghosts as their hands linked together.

"Uh?" I flinched and turned towards where the others were gaping at me.

"Oh uh, let me introduce everyone. Papa, Daddy this is my pack. Harry, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, and my two Mates Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Guys these are my parents, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor." All that was heard was the unsteady breathing from everyone in the room, I glanced warily from face to face.

"You, parents?" Lu''s voice was reedy and full of shock, his eyes widened comically and fixated on Papa.

"Uh yeah?" Harry snorted and walked over to me.

"Nice to meet you two finally, just so you know your daughter is a complete handful." He laughed as I yelled in irritation as I smacked the back of his head.

"Oi!" A choked laugh came from Sev.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Harry." I grinned up at my fathers.

"Uh someone explain please!?!" I sighed and waved my hand, a loose circle of chairs appearing in front of me.

"Sit, and I'll explain the best I can." I slumped down in one of the chairs, face resting on my palm as Papa and Dad stayed on either side of me.

"So.." I kept my eyes on the floor as everyone sat down around me.

"So." I cleared my throat. "That's what I meant by Orion and Walaburga wouldn't dare fight the Soulbond." Issy snorted.

"I'll bet 50 galleons that my aunt faints when you show who you are." I snickered as Sirius choked.

"She probably will." I shared a smirk with Issy.

"That is a funny image and all but can you please explain what the hell is going on here?" Jamie exclaimed, his hands flying out to gesture between my parents and I.

"I uh," I looked to Harry who just shrugged and nodded, leaning back in the chair and letting the decision fall to me. "I need all of you to make an oath that not a single word or memory leaves this room." I squared my shoulders and stared at all of them.

"But why? Not that we're going to spread it around, but if you're really the founders child then wouldn't you want people to know?" I shook my head.

"It's not just that, it's a lot more than that. But I can't tell you anything unless you all swear an oath to keep it hidden." Jamie nodded eagerly while Lu narrowed his eyes at me.

"All of us?" I sighed.

"Everyone but Harry, he already knows everything and has swore an oath before." They all agreed, some more reluctant than others. "Good, now repeat after me. I swear upon my magic that I will not willingly or unwillingly reveal any sort of information that I hear or see in this room by word of mouth, writing it down, signalling or making gestures, or by way of showing the memory to anyone except those that are already in this room." I smirked a them as a soft blue glow came and then faded around them.

"Now can you tell us?" Jamie was grinning at me and I shook my head with a laugh.

"Yes, now we can tell you everything." I glanced at Harry and he nodded once more, much to the confusion of the other, and flicking my wrist at him the glamour fell.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOSOSOSO sorry about this late ass update! But it is here!

Loud gasps rang through the room as Harry's hair shortened and his eyes got brighter, Sevs cheeks flushed once more and I grinned knowingly at him. As soon as the glamour was completely gone they all turned to me with accusation and intrigue in their eyes.

"What the hell Melody?!?" Sev was glaring at me.

"Sorry, that's his true face. It was hidden for a reason, but since you all made an oath we can be truthful finally. Some of you already know most of it, some don't know anything." Sirius smirked at me.

"Who are you really?" Issy leaned forward with a blank face.

"My name is Lady Melody Rowena Gryffindor Slytherin. My parents are Godric Gryffindor is my dad and Salazar Slytherin is my papa , papa carried me." Lu and Issy looked shocked as they stared at the ghost of my papa. "I was sent forwards in time for one reason, Fate and Destiny had made a mistake. For one my Soulmates were born hundreds of years after I, and to let a man become so evil that he corrupted the wizarding world so much that all of our inherent magic was dying along with the worlds. 

"I was sent to the year 1979 by my parents, to be raised without any memories and see if that would fix the mistake. It didn't change anything, so I was sent back in time. To a mostly different dimension so to say, a completely different timeline, to see if I can fix it before it all started. But somehow Harry was brought with me, so here we are six years before we're technically born. We have all of our memories from the other timeline to help us fix what was broken and changed." Absolute silence met my ears as everyone in the room, except the three I had already told plus Harry, gaped at me in disbelief.

"How are we supposed to believe that?" I smirked.

"Sev, Rem, Pads, how are they supposed to believe me?" Jamie glared at Siri and Rem while Lu sneered at Sev.

"She's telling the truth, go ahead and ask her something that no one but someone from the future would know." Sev crossed his arms and smiled smugly at Lu.

"I'll skip the questions and just start laying the facts down," all eyes turned towards me and I grinned. "Issy, you are the middle child of your family, Bellatrix is younger while Andromedea is the oldest. Your mother was furious when Andromedea refused the betrothal to Lu, so you were chosen instead. You may be a proper Pureblood Lady, but you'd love to just run a event planning business, which you would be amazing at by the way. Bella was born with the Black family insanity, always been a bit off kilter. You have the famous Black temper but all you really want is a husband to love and children to dote on, if you were to have a boy you'd want to call him Draconis after the dragon constellation. 

'Lu, you're the only child of Abraxas Malfoy, your father is one of Voldemorts followers, but you don't want to bow down to a half-blood because a Malfoy bows to no one. As much as you show the perfect Pureblood to the world all you truly want is a family to protect and love. You were overjoyed when Issy became your betrothed instead of Andromedea, you two never really got along very well. Your mother died when you were young, a sudden case of Dragon Pox, causing Abraxas to become more withdrawn and cruel to you.

"Jamie, you are quite literally a miracle child. Your parents could never conceive a child before you and by the time they had you they were decently old. Your family is distantly related to Godric Gryffindor as well through the Peverells, making you my very very distant nephew. You act like an arrogant playboy but you've been in love with Lily Evans since you first saw her on King's Cross your first year. But she won't give you the time of day, that's why you had lashed out at Sev so harshly, she paid attention to him and not you.

"Peter, your father also died young leaving you to be raised by your mum. You look so much like her, you may be very timid and quiet but that's really hiding a snark wit and sharp mind. Preferring to let Jamie and Pads stay in the spotlight so you can work behind them in the shadows much like the rat you truly are. Able to sneak around better than anyone but Rem. You have an intense love of anything sweet, but your absolute favourite is pumpkin pie, the first dessert your mum let you help make. Convinced now? I can keep going." I grinned at their faces, Lu was rather pale along with Peter, while Jamie was grinning madly and Issy was covering her mouth with one hand to hide her smile.

"I believe that was enough." Lu rasped out.

"You're really from the future." I grinned back at Jamie and laughed.

"Yup." Rem shook his head as Sirius' bark like laugh rang through the room.

"So you know what happens, who wins the war, everything." I flinched back into my seat as Harry shot a frosty glare at Lu.

"I, I can't tell you all that." I whispered, locking eyes with Sirius who frowned then widened his eyes.

"Come here." He held his arms open and I shot into his lap, burrowing my face in his neck.

"Yes we know what happens, but we can't give any details out. That'll change things that don't need to be changed. We're here to fix specific points in time, not just anything we want to change." Harry's voice cracked on the last words and I shuddered, Sirius' arms tightening around me.

"Like what though? Is there anything else you can tell us?" I groaned.

"Ask away, either we'll tell you or we won't." I leaned back from Sirius, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before I turned back towards the others.

"Who wins the war?" I met Harry's eyes and shook my head.

"Next." I said firmly, ignoring Lu's frown.

"Are we happy?" A soft smile filled my lips at Issy's quiet voice.

"I've never seen two people more in love unless they were soulmates." She sent me a watery smile and even Lu's face softened.

"Do I end up marrying Evans?" I locked eyes with Harry again, frowning at him, but nodding.

"Eventually, but if you keep acting like a git it'll never happen." I glared at Jamie as he jumped in the air. "Next question." Sev frowned at me.

"What side of the war we're you on?" I grimaced and locked eyes with Harry who, once again, shrugged and let me answer for the both of us. 

"That's a difficult question to answer for multiple reasons." I grabbed one of the bottles and took a long drink, Sev and Lu raising an eyebrow at it. 

"How so, you were on one side or the other. Or were you spies?" Lu's eyes narrowed and I sighed.

"No we weren't spies. We had sided with Dumbledork, he was our Headmaster and the Lord of Light as you'd call it. I had never truly trusted his actions or words, but they were better than the alternative. Which was murdering and torturing anyone that got in our way, now I will do anything to protect those who I deem worthy, but that doesn't mean I'll kill everyone who opposes me." Harry snorted and I flipped him off. "Anyways, we had been on the side of the Light, though I was more Grey than Light." Lu and Sev were still staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean by you 'had' sided wit the Light?" I groaned under my breath, glaring at Harry who smirked at me.

"I don't know how much I can tell you, we can't change too much of the past. What I would tell you would definitely change your decisions for the future, so I don't know what I can do." I slumped in my chair at the glares sent at me from everyone.

"If we may interrupt?" I glanced back at papa and nodded. "I believe that we can help with that, since you have said you were sent back to change the future, and that there is fixed points so to say." I nodded slowly. "Then just tell them everything my song, if one of their actions or decisions are a fixed point then no matter what you do it'll happen, let them decide what they want to know, then you decide what they need to know." I frowned but nodded once more.

"But I actually can't tell them everything, some things do need to be kept between Harry and I, even Dumbledork of this time doesn't know much." Papa placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"That's good then, we have been locked here since he became Headmaster. Even our portraits are frozen and hidden away. Well except for my own, no one but a true Slytherin can find it." He winked at me and I gasped.

"You mean the Chamber?" All four Slytherins sucked in a breath. 

"Yes my song, it is hidden in there. That was where we had been staying until you connected it to this room." Cupping my chin in my palm I hummed in thought.

"How did I connect the Chamber to the Room of Requirement? I didn't know that was possible to do." Dad chuckled.

"You are a descendant of Hogwarts, she knows what you need my song. So she did a bit more than what you asked." I snickered.

"Of course she did, does that mean Kally is still down there?" I grinned at the nods I got from my fathers. "Oh Merlin, this will be funny." Harry tried and failed to cover his laugh and everyone looked at us like we were crazy.

"Who is uh, Kally?" I grinned at Sirius.

"My Papa's familiar." Lu dropped his glass on the floor, while Sev choked on his drink.

"His Familiar!?!?" Harry laughed louder as I nodded.

"Yes, her name is Kally. She used to babysit me before I was sent to the future." Issy gasped as Lu gaped at me.

"You, she, babysat!?" I giggled at their expressions while the Marauders looked so confused.

"Please explain what's going on Mels?" I grinned at Sirius once more.

"My papa's familiar, she used to babysit me. She's a, you know what let me just show you instead of telling." Sev whimpered as Lu gaped at me once again.

"Isn't that you know, dangerous????" All four of the Marauders sat up straight at that.

"Well normally, but she'll remember me before anything happens. Also Papa can come with us either way." I shrugged and stood up as a second door appeared in the wall behind Lu.

"More dangerous that Moony's furry little problem?" I snickered as Rem leaned over and whacked Jamie upside the head.

"Oh much much more so." Rem froze and stared at me. "But don't worry, I'll protect you all." I grinned cheekily at the pout on Jamie's face. "Just keep you eyes closed once we get in there guys!" I called over my shoulder as I opened the door and a burst of cold air hit us.

"Why would we need to clo- Holy shit!" I grinned as Jamie stopped mid sentence to take in the massive stone chamber we were standing in.

"Beautiful." Lu breathed out, spinning on his heels to take in the Chamber as fast as he could.

"I know right? Dad never had anything like this in the school, only Papa had needed it because of Kally. She needs room to move around." Rem choked and his wide eyed gaze turned to me.

"She needs this much room?!?" His voice got higher as we walked deeper into the Chamber, coming to a stop a couple yards away from the statue.

"Yup! Now close you eyes, everyone. Do NOT open them until I tell you to okay?" I glared each of them down until the all nodded, Jamie and Sirius hesitantly. "Just think of it this way, instant death if you open your eyes." Jamie's eyes widened and he shut them quickly, a small snort coming from Harry who stepped next to me.

'Kally? Come outtt!' I hissed out, a small shuffled sounded behind me and I grinned as the mouth of the statue opened. A loud echoing rasp came from the entrance and I heard everyone take a step back.

'Who dares call me? You are not my Master.' I grinned as the tip of her nose came into view.

'I am not your Master no, but I am your Master's daughter.' A loud hissing gasp came from her and the rest of her body came out, coiling up so she could come face to face with me.

'My Masters daughter would have died many many years ago, and I don't quite like imposters and liars child.' I grinned and held a hand out to her.

'But Kally, I am here. Ro sent me into the future, then I got sent to the past. It's really complicated. But the rest of my pack wanted to meet you." I gestured behind me and she lifted her head up to see over me.

'I can smell that you aren't lying. My little hatchling! It is good to see you once more! Tell your little pack to open their eyes, anyone that you chose is safe from me.' I patted her nose and winked at Harry.

"Guys, you can open your eyes. Please don't scream Sirius." I heard a huff of laughter then a choked off yell, then a thud.

Turning around I saw all of them gaping at Kally, while Peter was on the ground in a dead faint. Harry laughed louder and Kally bumped his chest with her nose, a small whimper came from Sev at that. I grinned at them as Harry cooed at Kally, watching their eyes as they flickered between Harry, Kally, and I.

"So uh," I giggled and waved them forwards.

"Come on, she won't hurt anyone. This is Kally, who is papa's familiar." I leaned back against the side of her head. "Kally, this is my pack. Sev is the long dark haired one, Lu has the long white hair, Issy is the girl, Rem is the tall one with sandy hair, Jamie has the glasses, Sirius is the one with the dark curls, and Peter is the one who fainted." Sev reached a hesitant hand up and placed it on her nose, a muted shriek when she flicked her tongue out and hit his cheek.

"Uh nice to meet you?" Jamie stuttered.

'Why does Harry smell like Glasses kin?" Harry stiffened.

'He is, Jamie is Harry's father. Like I said, I was sent to the future by Ro then came to the past to fix what had went wrong. Some other time I'll come down and tell you the whole story.' She nodded and bumped Sirius' chest playfully.

'And he is your Mate?' My face burned as Harry started laughed.

"What did she say?" Sirius patted her nose absentmindedly as Rem stepped over to me.

'Ah! You have two Mates hatchling! Like I did!' My face got redder and Harry doubled over while Sirius was frowning.

"Uh, she asked if you two were my mates, she can uh. She can smell it on us." Rem's cheeks turned as red as my own while Sirius just winked at me.

'I like Silver Eyes, he smells perfect for you. As does the wolf, a good match for you Hatchling.' I sighed and shook my head at her.

"Thank you Kally, that is enough on that subject!" Sev started chuckling from the other side of Kally's head where they were all stroking her scales.

'And the Dark One, he is Harry's Mate no?' Harry's face flushed this time, making Sev walk over to him.

'Yes he is. Though they're both too stupid to do anything about it.' I hissed out a laugh as she turned her head towards Sev and Harry.

'You need to be with your Mate other Hatchling, I can smell that you're going to be fertile soon. Perfect time to start making your nest.' Harry's entire face was a bright red as I dropped to the floor gasping for breath.

'Kally!' Harry whined, glaring at me.

'It is true though Hatchling, a good time to start making you own Hatchlings. I miss having little ones to watch over.' She tutted at him, nudging him with her nose once again. Hard enough to send his back into Sev's chest.

"Oh my." I gasped out, leaning back against one of her coils.

"What's happening?" Siri whispered into my ear, sitting on the ground next to me.

"She knows Sev is Harry's Mate too, keeps talking about how he'll be fertile soon so it's the perfect time to start making his 'nest' for the future 'hatchlings' which is what she calls children." He gaped at me and I frowned.

"What do you mean by fertile?!?" My eyes widened.

"You mean you guys don't know?!" My voice raised and everyone else stopped talking to turn towards me in concern.

"Mels what's going on?" Harry walked over, a frown on his face while his cheeks were still pink.

"They don't know that men can have children too." Sev choked and gaped at me while the other boys froze.

"Guys can have kids too?!?" Jamie yelled through the chamber, flinching when Kally hissed her displeasure at the noise.

"Uh yeah? We're wizards remember? Certain men are naturally born carriers, Harry here is one of them as is Sirius. Other men that aren't born carriers there's a potion you can. Oh." I glanced up at Harry who grinned down at me.

"Yeah oh, you idiot." I shrugged.

"Now that I think about it, the uh potion hasn't been created yet." My eyes flickered to Sev who was staring at Harry's back. "But uh yeah, certain men are natural carriers, it can't happen till you're 17. Once you hit majority your core creates a womb in the males body, and within a month you're fertile enough to have a child." Sirius was gaping at me in shock while Rem was frowning.

"You're 17 Harry?" Sev walked forwards.

"Uh yeah? So is Mels actually, another thing we had to lie about." I shrugged and grinned at the mock glare Jamie sent me.

"This whole time you've been having us sneak Firewhiskey when you could have been buying it for us." He put his hands on his hips and shook his head with a mock frown.

"But Jamie, you like sneaking it! I didn't want to take that away from you!" I pouted at him making Rem chuckle. 

"That's not the point!" James accused, pointing a finger at me with a mock glare on his face.

Shrugging at him I turned back to where Papa and Dad had just come in, walking over to them and grinning madly as they noticed me.

"So my Song, you'll have to come down and tell us everything one day soon." My throat closes up and I nodded, staring at them and trying to memorise their features. "What is wrong? Surely you've seen us in the future no?" I shook my head slowly and they both frowned at me.

"Not really, Dumbles found a way to banish your ghosts. Aunt Ro and Helga's too, I only met Kally after the fact and she told me." They both glared angrily at the ceiling.

"That blasted man! We knew he was going to be a problem the moment he was sorted, but the Headmaster wouldn't listen to us! And then he trapped us down here right after he became a Professor here." Tears slipping down my cheeks at hearing their voices.

"I did find your portraits though, and your common room. But it wasn't the same, it'll never be the same as having you in person." Papa smoked sadly down at me.

"I understand my Song, it hurts us as well to not be able to hold you and watch you grow as we should have." I jumped slightly as arms came around me but knowing it was Harry without having to turn around.

"Your daughter is a wonderful and amazing person. She has saved my life and others countless times and is the best sister I could have ever asked for. You would be proud of who she is." A broken sob slipped out of my mouth, echoing through the chamber and pausing all talk that was going on between the others. "Yes she has done some things that would be considered Dark or wrong, but compared to some people I won't name she is a saint. There isn't another person in this world I would want by my side." Turing in Harry arms I buried my face in his chest as everyone came over to us.

"What's going on?" Sev's voice was hard, and I choked out a laugh at the worry I could hear in it.

"Meeting ones parents for the first time is a difficult thing to bear. But it would not matter what she's done or who she is, my song you are my daughter and we love you no matter what." My cries got louder at Papas words and I sank to the floor in Harry's lap.

Grief over the dead from the war, fear of not being able to continue with what needs to be done, anger over being put into this position, and utter sorrow over the life I should have had was wailed out on the floor of the chamber. I felt other arms wrap around me until I was surrounded on all side of my friends, no my family, as they comforted me however they could.

Lifting my head and meeting Harry's green eyes with my red rimmed ones I gave him a half smile which he returned in full, "sorry about crying all over your shirt." I sniffled, making him laugh.

"No worries, I did it to you countless times so it's payback in a way." A watery chuckle slipped past my lips.

"Feel better now?" I turned my head and nodded at Remus, glancing around and smiling softly at all of their worries expressions.

"Thank you, all of you." Harry rolled his eyes but shook his head fondly at me.

"Anytime, because we all know you'll do the same for us." Lu's voice answered and the Gryffindors looked at him in shock.

Snickering into Harry's shirt, "we're all human, no matter what house we're in, we all have friends and family we'll die for." Locking eyes briefly with each of them I watched as a hardness entered each of our gazes. "There is a war raging in beyond these walls, and petty house rivalries will get us killed. Just as I had done in the future, I am going to make a Hogwarts Court." Sharp gasps came from all but Peter and James.

"What's a Court?" The purebloods all turned incredulous eyes on James who shrunk back a bit.

"A Hogwarts Court is a hierarchy that can be formed in the school if one person proves themselves worthy to the school herself, then by gaining friends from every house. There is the King or Queen, then their Knights, Advisors, Scholars, and finally the commoners. The Knights are the ones who have the most power and bravery. The Advisors are normally the oldest, not always, but the most knowledgable. The Scholars are the ones that find information and relay it to the King or Queen, then finally the rest of the school is the commoners. There hasn't been a Court in at least 300 years." They all turned wide eyed looks to me.

"Yes, thank you Papa, I will be the Queen, James and Harry my Knights, Issy and Lu my Advisors, Sev and Peter my Scholars." A nod in my direction as I named each of them.

"What about Rem and I?" My determined mask melted and I smiled at them two.

"You are my Consorts. With just as much power as I do, but I still have the last say in things. I will only say this once, if you choose to become part of my Court you are on my side of the war, Voldemort," rolling my eyes as they all flinched, sharing an exasperated look with Harry. "He is a serious problem, as is Dumbledore." Holding my hand up at the exclamation from James. "I am from the future James Potter, I have proven that what I say is the truth, do not doubt my words." They stares at me in shock.

"But, how is he a problem? He defeated Grindewald." I scoffed, standing up and pacing in front of them.

"Albus and Grindewald were lovers," gasps rang through the chamber. "Shocking I know, their plan was to collect the Deathly Hallows and enslave the entire Muggle race. Something went wrong and instead Albus changed his mind, eventually using his knowledge to defeat his ex lover and using the fame to become Headmaster. What better way to do what you want other than training the young minds of children? Letting Gryffindors run rampant, never punishing them no matter what they do, cracking down so harshly on Slytherins. It's like he was planning on Tom to turn into a Dark Lord." The blood drained from my face as I locked eyes with Harry.

"No, no. He couldn't have!" Harry stood up, anger making his magic whip around him.

"It fits," I closed my eyes, scenarios running through my mind. "He really did, oh Merlin he's the real threat." Sinking to the floor as Harry strode over to me. "It all makes sense! How else would he have known what the Horcruxes are? Slughorn never seemed the type to know of them in general, let alone how to make one. Oh Morgana's saggy tits, he created a Dark Lord to keep himself in power." Sudden pain bloomed in my chest and I pitched forwards, barely catching myself with my arms as I gasped for breath.

"Melody!!" Voices rang out, but they were fuzzy as my ears started ringing and my vision went hazy.

"Leave her be!" I vaguely heard Papa shouting over the symphony sounding in my head. "She's going through her inheritance, we all need to leave but her Mates." Groaning as the pain rocketed up a notch.

"But she's already gone through an inheritance, it levelled a whole forest!" Harry... He sounded scared.

"Harry?" I whispered, suddenly feeling hands on chest, pulling me up.

"Don't worry my Song, he is okay. You are merely going through your other inheritance, you went through your Dads already, but mine will be harsher. Just try to relax and you'll be fine." Nodding slowly at Papa's words I relaxed back into the warm embrace at my back, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while! Sorry for the lack of updates! I went out of state for a few months and just have gotten back into the groove of writing! So here you go

I opened my eyes to a shadow filled forest, mist curling around my suddenly bare feet. Turning in circles I studied the trees around me but couldn't remember if I've ever seen this place before. A loud rustling to my left made me turn and lower into a crouch, straining my ears to hear anything else.

"My Song." A voice right behind me made me jump and spin around, seeing Papa standing there with a small smile on his lips.

"Papa!" Throwing myself at him a choked sob/laugh in my throat as I didn't pass through him but instead strong arms came around me and crushed me to his chest.

"My Melody, hello precious daughter." He murmured into my hair, tears leaked from the corner of my eyes at the feeling of utter safety and rightness being in his arms gave me.

"Where are we? How can I touch you? What happened?" Rapid questions tumbled out of my mouth and he laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest and vibrating me with it.

"You're going through your inheritance from my line." Frowning up at him as he set me back down on the ground.

"But I thought I already did that, when I went through my inheritance last year." He chuckled once more, patting my head fondly.

"That was your dads magic, mine takes longer to make sure the Heir is old enough to handle the strain." Nodding slowly I gazed up at him in pure awe.

"What happened to everyone? All I can remember was hearing Harry's voice?" He took my hand and we started walking down a path that wasn't there before.

"They are alright I assure you, your dad took them back to the Room of Requirement and is keeping them there until you finish with this inheritance." Nodding once more I turned to study the forest as we walked.

"What exactly do I have to do? Dads was horrible." I grimaced as he burst into laughter.

"I bet it was, he still complains about his own to this day," we shared a fond look. " technically you've already done what is needed, so we can just spend time together or.." he stopped in the middle of the path. 

"Or what Papa?" He glanced around before holding both of my hands in his.

"All of the Slytherin line can communicate with snakes, it is common knowledge. But what isn't known is that you can talk to any other of the Slytherin line as well. From what we were talking about before this started this may be the best chance to talk to that Dark Lord you've mentioned." Gaping up at him I tugged my hands back.

"And you can't be here is I choose that." He shook his head sadly. "Dragon Dung!" I swore, kicking a log that was on the edge of the path.

"Language missy." Cocking an eyebrow at him we both started laughing.

"So I can either find a way to end the war with the Dark or I can spend time with you." Grimacing he nodded once again. 

"I'll still be in the chamber when you return.." shaking my head I stepped back into his embrace.

"It's not the same." Tears threatened to fall from my eyes once again.

He rested his cheek on top of my head, "no my Song is it not. But the choice is up to you." Squeezing my eyes I wrapped my arms around him tightly, trying to memorise the strength in his arms and the heartbeat under my cheek.

"You already know my choice Papa. I have to do everything I can to fix this broken world." He pressed his lips to my forehead before pulling back with a warm smile.

"No matter what, you are your fathers daughter. Always know that we love you and nothing you do will ever disappoint us." A sob broke free from my throat as tears streamed down my face once again.

"I love you Papa." Wiping my face furiously as he faded from sight I spun in a circle, trying to think of how to call the Dark Lord here.

"Thomas Marvalo Riddle! Get your snakey ass over here right now!" I screamed out into the trees, a shaky grin on my face at the instant anger heading in my direction.

"Who dares call me!?" A deep voice bellowed behind me.

Turning calmly I met the ruby red eyes of my many times great nephew. "I did." He sneered at me and a hand went for his wand before his face blanked. "No wands where were at Tom, I called and you must listen." Flicking my hand a elaborate table and two chairs appeared between us.

"And who are you? Who dares to order me around?" A sigh left my lips as I gracefully slid into a chair.

"My name is Lady Melody Rowena Gryffindor-Slytherin. Godric and Salazar are my fathers. As a descendant from me I am able to call you here to talk." His eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in suspicion.

"Their daughter disappeared 3 months after being born." Cocking an eyebrow at him knowing this I gestured for him to sit, which he slowly did.

"She did not disappear, she was sent forward in time as her Soulmates were born much much after she had been." He leaned forwards, eyes greedily scanning my face for lies.

"And how am I to believe that tall tale?" Smirking at him I conjured a tea set.

'What would I need to do to show that I am her?' His eyes widened comically at the hisses coming from my mouth.

'You are truly Salazar's daughter?' My lips pursed.

'And Godric's. They were married for years.' His left eyebrow twitched at that.

'Then where did the rivalry come from?' Taking a sip of tea I laughed.

'A meddling old fool.' Now his eyebrow lifted as he studied me.

'Why have you called me here?' Leaning back in my seat we locked eyes for a long moment.

"Because your entire life has been orchestrated, as had many of my p-friends. I wish to set that right and take down the real threat to our world. If you continue as you are Tom you will lose your magic and your mind each time you tear your soul apart." He stood up sharply from the table and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"How do you know that!?!" Fear creeped into his eyes.

Gesturing for him to sit back down I stared him down until he took his seat once more. "I told you I was sent forwards in time. I never told you what year. But that is irrelevant, what matters is that I do know. And that I am being honest with you that you turn into a mindless monster by 1996. You are running straight for your own destruction by childishly fearing Death. Everything dies Tom, no matter what you do to try to stop it it is inevitable. No one can conquer Time, let alone Death." He glowered at me over the table, his pale fingers gripping the edge of the table.

"And how am I to believe you?" Cocking my head to the side I looked over his features.

"You've already turned the Locket into one haven't you? What about the Cup and Diadem?" His eyes widened in shock and fear once more at my words. "Believe me now Tom? Every time you fracture your soul you also fracture your mind, losing your sanity bit by bit. You've already noticed it haven't you? You're quicker to anger and losing memories, forgetting what you've said or done. It will only get worse over time if you don't stop!" Slamming my hands down on the table he jumped, then glared at me.

"There is no way to reverse it! Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't fix it." He snarled, lip curling up in a sneer.

Shaking my head in exasperation I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Dumbledore created you." His eyes locked into mine. "He orchestrated you turning Dark, might have even had a hand in your childhood. I've seen him do it to others personally. He tried to do the same to me, it would've been worse if he knew who I truly was. He is a real threat to the entire world, and your petty fight against the Muggles will cost the life of all Magic in the world! Magic is dying already, purebloods inbreeding is killing it, all the Olde Ways being shunned is killing it." His mouth gaped slightly, eyes round in shock. 

"How? How do you know this?" Smiling softly at him I shook my head.

"Because I've seen it, I lived it. I saw you be reborn and then die. I watched as the man I loved, one of my Soulmates, die in front of me. I watched as innocent blood was spilled for no reason. I lived my entire life hearing Magic crying out and no one did a thing. Then I was sent back in time to fix it. I was found on the steps of Hogwarts in 1979, then in 1998 I came back to 1975 to fix what went wrong the first time. All because of a meddling old, goat fucking coot who can't keep his beard out of everyone's business!" I was shouting by the end of my tirade, anger causing a wind to pick up and whip around the table, trees swaying high above us. 

"Say I believe you, how am I to do anything?" He looked calm on the outside, but I could see fear and anger swirling behind his crimson gaze.

"Well firstly I'd say stop being blatant in your attacks. Have your Death Eaters go underground. Work from the shadows like the Slytherin you are, it'd be much easier if you weren't attacking people on the streets." He raised an eyebrow and tapped one long finger against his chin.

"But muggles are still dangerous." Holding a hand up to stop him, ignoring the angry affronted look on his face as I did so.

"Yes they are, they advance in what they call science every day. Eventually they will find a way to discover us. And if they do, magic won't do anything against their bombs and guns. But just attacking them blatantly is not the way to go! Persuade the Ministry that they are a threat and have people do something about it, tighten the statue of secrecy even. But all this bloodshed will lose you any followers except the ones too afraid to turn from you and the fanatics that are better left hidden." He narrowed his eyes at me and we sat in silence for a few long moments before he leaned forwards.

"How do you propose I do this?" I let a gleeful smirk cross my lips.

Sitting up straighter in my seat I locked eyes with him, "how many years has it been since anyone saw what you truly look like? You are a face no one other than Dumbles remembers. Use that to your gain, claim the seats you have. Sadly you can not claim the Slytherin Lordship as that is mine, but you can claim the Heir ring and you have other seats on the Wizengamot that you can use to your advantage. I am claiming my own seats soon, I will name you my proxy while you can hide the seats true holders." His eyes lit up in anticipation. "Exactly, take the ministry from within. Which is what you should have done to begin with! But you let your anger and petty prejudice cloud your rational thinking Tom." His face darkened in anger.

"It is not petty prejudice!" Shaking my head sadly at him I filled our cups again.

"Yes it is, I know how you were raised, and I know how you killed your father and grandparents. There isn't many things I do not know about you Tom Riddle, but I do not plan to use this information against you, rather to help you however I can." Pale green eyes locked onto crimson ones.

Arching one eyebrow at him, he then sighed. "If I am to trust what you say, how would this even work." Smirking at him I flicked my fingers causing a shimmer of magic to pass over him before the glamour fell.

A tall man now sat in front of me, dark hair that was slightly tousled, equally dark brown eyes glared at me. "Since I am your ancestor I can talk to you any time in our dreams, therefore communicating will not be the problem. Getting your soul back to normal and your sanity restored will be the problem." He sneered at me and crossed his well muscled arms over his chest.

Rolling my eyes at his intimidation antics. "There is no known way to undo a horcrux. That is why I had chosen that method to begin with." 

Smirking at him once again I shook my head. "There is a way, it's not known to anyone but the Gryffindor line actually," his eyebrows rose at that. "Yes I know, didn't suspect that did you? Dad was actually the first to discover what a Horcrux was, he didn't create his own but stumbled upon someone else's and senses the Black Magic attached to it.

"He brought it back to the others and they studied it for a few years before coming up with a way to return it back to the wizard who made it. It's a carefully held secret that any of the Gryffindor line can see magic and souls. So he was able to I guess you could say stitch the soul back together, it was a painful process naturally, but only possible if you have the ability." His mouth was slightly open in shock and I smirked over the rim of my cup as he scowled at me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as I watched him absorb and process the information he was given. A soft smile was on my lips as determination filled his posture and he locked eyes with me, blinking slightly at the expression on my face. 

Finally he sighed and leaned back in the chair, running a hand down his face. "Very well. I have felt my mind slipping and I, well." Smiling sadly at him I stood up, ignoring his flinch as I walked over, and gently wrapped my arms around him. 

Leaning down so our noses were almost touching I smiled brighter at him. "You're not alone anymore Tom, you have family now. And I will do my damnedest to help you be whole again." His eyes widened in shock at my words before I saw tears start to fill his eyes. "I understand more than you think, and I know that you feel betrayed and angry at the world for how you were treated. But don't let that ruin you! You have a brilliant mind! You're extremely strong and have vast reserves of magic that almost no one can equal. But because of one meddling old coot your brilliant ideas were lost." We said from the chair into the ground while he buried his head in my neck, a slight wetness seeping into my shirt. 

"You can do so much for our world and I want to be able to help you Tom, but you have to want to be helped. If you continue down this path you're in I will have no choice but to fight against you with everything I have to protect those that I love." Glittering emeralds met his warm brown eyes and he flinched slightly at the hardened determination in them. 

Cupping his cheek I leaned my forehead against his, loosening the hold on my magic I let it gently tug at his. Locking eyes he sighed deeply before the clearing was suddenly filled with a dark angry aura. Gasping I let loose my core as well, feeling his shiver and whine as my magic blanketed his and calmed it, going from a writhing mass of black to a softly rolling dark blue. The clearing was lit up with silver and gold, flashes of dark blue lit up occasionally, I grinned in triumph when a shaky sob left his throat before the dam burst and he was heavily sobbing into my chest. 

Running a hand through his hair, I turned my head towards the magic lighting up the area, grimacing at the many cracks and jagged edges of his core. "Shhh it's okay now Tom, let it all out. You're not weak for crying after all the things you've went through I think you're the most deserved person to cry it out." I whispered, chuckling at the snort that he let out. 

Letting loose more of my magic I completely covered his own, tightening my arms around his when he froze, "shh, I'm helping like I said I would. But it will hurt, don't worry about anything. I'm here to take care of you, as a good Aunt should." I grinned lopsidedly down at him while he slowly unfroze and sagged into my arms. 

"Very well. Do what you must." Flinching slightly at the broken time he used u pressed a kiss to his forehead and caught his shocked gaze before the spell I pressed into his skin caused him to go limp in my hold, asleep he looked peaceful.  

Closing my own eyes as I shifted into a cross legged pose with him draped across my lap, cradling his head against my chest. Turning my focus inwards I searched through the streams of my magic before I found the one needed. My eyes flashed open, unbeknownst to me they burned a bright gold, staring unseeingly across the clearing as my mind flowed along the streams of magic spread out across the clearing. 

Tears immediately streamed down my cheeks as my magic slipped into the first crack of his, violent anger and deep sorrow bartered at me as my innate healing worked slowly to seal the crack. Panting slightly as the crack healed I looked down and saw Tom's face scrunched up in pain. 'One down many many more to go' I thought as I came upon the next fissure.

Countless hours flew past as I worked steadily to heal the damage in his magic and soul, sobbing uncontrollably as his anguish, sorrow, hatred, betrayal, longing, and many more battered at me, desperate and begging to be heard and soothed. 

As the last echo of pain faded away I look down at the man in my lap and gasped, he was slightly taller and broader at the shoulders, his hair had a greenish tint to it as mine did, his skin a creamy white, very similar to my own. 

He slowly stirred as I cataloged each new feature and almost cooed at him when he snuggled closer to me with a mumbled "m'ma?" Yet more tears filled my eyes at the memories of what he went through, tightening my hold on him I slowly rocked back and forth.

"No my dear Tom, it is me. Melody, your aunt." His eyes fluttered open at my murmur and shock was etched into both of our faces, his because of my words, mine because his eyes were the exact shade as my own. "Oh Tom, you've changed. Again." Cupping his cheek as I helped him sit back up, holding onto his hand as he summoned a mirror and studied his new looks.

He banished the mirror and my breath caught at the happy grin that overtook his features, "I look just like you!" Grinning back at his contagious smile.

"Yes you do, I assume it has to do with the fact that I had to use my own magic to seal the fissures in your soul. The true Slytherin traits became pronounced in you because of it." He frowned slightly before gasping at our surroundings where both our magics was on display, his dark navy blue has lightened to a deep Aquamarine with little flashes of silver and gold flitting throughout. 

The look of absolute wonder on his face broke my heart, he looked like a little kid at a candy shop. Tears slid down my face as I remembered he never got a childhood, only brutal punishments for things he didn't do. 

His eyes widened comically when he caught sight of my tear stained face. "Why are you crying? Did something go wrong!?" His hands fluttered over my cheeks as he hastily wiped the never ending torrent.

Letting out a half sob half laugh I shook my head, holding my hand over his so they stayed against my cheeks. "No it went just how it was supposed to, I just had to experience every little or big thing that caused a crack or fissure in your soul. Oh Tom, you wonderful person. You've gone through so much but always came out on top, that's not to say your methods weren't wrong, but you're so strong. I am so proud to call you my family." His eyes widened ever further somehow the longer I spoke before slipping closed in remembered pain.

Scooting closer I curled up in his lap, his arms wrapping around me tightly. "I can see now how much damage I did to the world, and to myself. Thank you, for helping me when no one else would." Voice rough with suppressed emotions I grinned up at him.

"Lord Voldemort thanking me!?! What an honour!" Snickering as he narrowed his eyes at me.

Squealing in surprise as fingers suddenly dig into my sides with a vengeance, his face bright with glee as I shrieked and laughed madly in his arms. 

"Okay! Enough!" I breathed out, panting with soft giggles scattered in. 

His laugh vibrated against my back and I leaned back with a contented sigh as the family bond snapped into place, his arms tightening around me as he felt it as well. 

"What do we do now?" Peering up at him while frowning I shrugged.

"What do you want to do now? Let me hear one of those brilliant ideas you always have." Snickering as his cheeks darkened he hooked his chin on the top of my head and hummed in thought.

While he was thinking I summoned my tea over to us and slipped on it happily. "There are a few things we could do, one would be for it all to return to normal, pretend we never met Joel I go underground and regroup, setting my goals back into place before coming back out with a new identity." Shaking my head at him he sighed. "Another is that you reveal to your so called Pack what has happened and we go from there." My eyes widened and a slightly manic grin grew on my face. 

He froze as I started chuckling, "or, we could just do this!" Laughing madly as he cursed fluently in Parseltounge when we landed on a pile of blankets in a very familiar room. 

Sudden loud shouting started up around us when I shrieked and jumped away from Tom as he snarled half heartedly and started chasing  me around he room, much to the confusion of my friends as they stared in shock at our sudden appearance.

Sprinting to the other side of the room I giggled madly as I felt Tom's hand swipe at my arm. "Tom! Stop! I'm sorry okay!!" I shrieked as a ticking jinx was sent at me. 

Reflecting it right back I grinned as loud sudden laughter burst from him when it hit, startling the others in the room. "Okay! What the actual fuck Melody!?!!" Skidding to a stop at Sev's words I panted. 

"Uh soooo." Sheepishly grinning at them and seeing my fathers shaking their heads while chuckling. "I uh, well you see.." Grimacing while they all glared at me. 

Harry looked from myself to Tom before paling suddenly and stumbling back, his loud gasp drawing attention from me to him. "N-no! Mels no. Please tell me that's not..?" He whimpered and Tom frowned in confusion as Harry scrambled as far away from his as he could, causing all the others to instantly point their wands at Tom.

My eyes met Harry's and I flinched at the betrayal in them. "I'm sorry Harry, but yes. This is Thomas Marvallo Riddle-Slytherin, formally known as.." I paused,  stepping between the drawn wands and Tom. "As Lord Voldemort." Shocked silence met my ears before spells started flying at Tom. 

Snarling in anger I let my magic fill the room and instantly everyone but Tom and I dropped to the floor with a whimper. "How dare you! You know who I am, what I am, and you still dare to challenge me! Do you really think I would bring him here if he was a danger to anyone in this castle let alone in this room!" Rem and Siri bowed their heads as their eyes glowed, Harry still staring at me brokenly, while the others just stared at me in anger and confusion. 

Surprisingly it was Lu who spoke first. "He's the Dark Lord Mels! How can you trust him!?!" He eyes locked on Tom with anger swirling in the stormy silver blue eyes. 

My gaze softened at the protective anger over me, "it does not matter who or what he is. I brought him here, I am not fighting him. Therefore you should have stood down as well, seeing as I am his ancestor and many many times more powerful than he is let alone any of you except Harry. I know we haven't all been together for very long but I would have figured that the bonds that have already formed would have had you trusting me first!" Anger at them filled my magic and Sirius whimpered. 

"As an Alpha, let alone your friend or Soulmate, you should have trusted me before jumping to conclusions." I reprimanded them softly, seeing the flinches at my words in each and every one of them. 

Locking eyes with Harry again I let my magic soothe them instead of restrain. "But Mels... he, why?" My chest constricted at the tears in Harry's eyes and I slowly walked over to him, leaving Tom to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

Caressing his face with my palm I looked down into tear filled emerald eyes. "Oh Harry, it was worse than we had thought. So much worse, much much much worse than even your childhood." He flinched slightly at the reminder before widening and glancing around me to Tom. "But unlike you, he didn't have anyone to help. Only Dumblefuck to make it wise at every turn, I healed his soul as I had did with yours, but it was so bad." Tears we're streaming down both of our faces and he surged up into my arms, holding me tightly.

"I trust you." He whispered into my neck before straightening and walking confidently over to Tom.

Tom looked at me frantically as Harry got closer before flinching slightly, an action no one missed, when Harry stuck his hand out. 

"I don't like you, or more so I absolutely loathe who you became. But if what my sister says is true then I'd like to get to know who you truly are without the madness closing your mind." My chest ached at the amount love and forgiveness Harry has, willing to forgive his parents murderer if I said it was okay. 

"I uh, I do not know what I had done to you and my Aunt in the future. But I know that I will never be that." Tom shook his hand gently before turning towards me.

Clapping my hands loudly I got the attention of everyone, "it's been a long ass night, why don't we get some sleep and talk it all over in the morning. It's the weekend tomorrow therefore we have no classes, and let me tell you we have a lot of work to do and plans to hash out. As my Pack, my family we have to all work together for us to survive. If you don't trust me then I will gladly obliviate you of all things pertaining to me and you can leave." Slowly meeting the eyes of each and everyone of them I saw the same steely determination I felt exude from all of them.

With a sigh of relief I waved them forward while collapsing right where I was. Fuzzy sounding voices called out my name but I just slipped slowly into unconsciousness.


End file.
